


Turnabout Twilight

by HinataSnow



Series: Summer of Pekoshira [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Canon Rewrite, Gen, Multi, Murder Mystery, Twilight Syndrome Murder Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow
Summary: A re-imagining of Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, where it takes place in an alternate universe where the cast of all three main games go to Hope's Peak Academy. Natsumi Kuzuryu is found dead in the Hope's Peak Academy music room- and Fuyuhiko is arrested for the crime. At the same time, a certain girl decides to take on a court case despite having no prior legal experience. When these paths crash into each other, it results in everyone being dragged into the shadow of a tragic incident.Part of the Summer of Pekoshira.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki(implied), Koizumi Mahiru/Sato (implied), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko(implied)
Series: Summer of Pekoshira [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769626
Comments: 44
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, everyone! Welcome to my special summer project, an re-imagining of Turnabout Twilight Murder Case, where it's reworked into an Ace Attorney style case! Now, why are characters from outside the canon involved in this? Why did I choose the viewpoint character that I did? And what is the series this is a part of? More will be explained at the end of the chapter. Enjoy, my readers!

**Snowthefirst presents…**

_ “There you are! I’ve been so worri… ahhh! What happened here? Why is she dead?”  _ _  
_

_ “It’s such a shame, isn’t it? I really did believe that just maybe, we could finally put everything behind us. But it looks like she was killed by her own big brother.” _

_ “Her big brother…? Wait, so you’re saying that he’s the killer, then?” _ _  
_

_ “Yes. And you know what their family is like. Since I know too much, they’re probably going to come after me. You’ll protect me, right?”  _ _  
_

_ “...Yes, I will. I’ll do whatever it takes to save you.” _

**Turnabout Twilight**

_ Oh, hello! I didn’t see you there. My name is Tenko Chabashira, and my title is Ultimate Defender. But… it’s a title that I have very mixed feelings about. To explain why that is, I have to explain how I came to be entangled in a tragic tale…  _

September 16

Ultimate Defense Office 

8:00 a.m.

“Remind me again why you are doing this, Tenko.”   


Maki looked at Tenko in a way that made it clear that she thought the aikido master was an absolute moron. But Tenko didn’t take it personally, because Maki looked at most people like that.    


“Because when I saw that flyer, I knew it would be a perfect way for me to find other ways to protect innocent girls everywhere!” Tenko exclaimed.    


The flyer in question being one that was suddenly posted all over Hope’s Peak Academy, that read: “Do you have what it takes to protect people from impossible odds? Then apply at the Hope’s Peak Legal department, and you will win a special position known as Ultimate Defender!”   


“Do you know anything about legal proceedings? I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you jumped at this without thinking about it,” Maki said, sighing in exasperation. “Still, something about this seems fishy.”    


“Which is why I asked for you, Maki! If this turns out to be a trick, I’m sure we could take down anything if it’s the two of us,” Tenko said cheerfully. “Either way, we’d get some training in!”    


“It’s so simple for you. It would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I just left you in these circumstances,” Maki said. “So I will keep watch from outside this room. If I see a problem, I’ll take care of it… non lethally, of course.”    


It was a relief to Tenko that Maki had specified that. Maki left the improvised office that Tenko had set up, leaving the aikido master alone in the room.    


Contrary to popular opinion, Tenko Chabashira was far from dumb. She’d gotten a similar sense as Maki, that there was something off about the flyer. It had been approved by the school’s administration, but that still didn’t give details on what they wanted from the applicants. 

So Tenko waited, the time passing by excruciatingly slow. Every so often, she got a text from Maki with a sarcastic remark about her stakeout. Then, one of the messages was suddenly different.    


_ “Someone’s coming.”  _ Shortly after the text, Tenko heard the sound of approaching footsteps, then the door into the office opened.    


Entering the room was a girl around Tenko’s age. She had gray hair tied in twin braids, wore glasses, and her eyes were a piercing red. She wore a black schoolgirl uniform with a red tie, and had a sword bag on her back. 

The girl looked around the “office”, pursing her lips in disapproval. Tenko couldn’t entirely blame her: all she could scrounge up on short notice was a small wooden desk, and a pair of plastic chairs to sit in. 

“Greetings! You have found the Ultimate Defense Office!” Tenko shouted, hoping her volume would make up for it. “And I am Tenko Chabashira, ready to help you with anything!”   


“If this were any other circumstance, I would probably walk right back out…” The girl bowed her head. “That was rude of me. My name is Peko Pekoyama.”   


It was not the best exchange, for a first meeting. “Nice to meet you, Pekoyama! So, what did you need?”   


“You seem focused on the task at hand. Then I will do the same,” Peko said. “To describe the situation concisely: one of my classmates has been arrested for murder. They are innocent, so I am seeking someone to prove it. Do you have any experience with legal proceedings?”    


Tenko’s phone buzzed, and she looked at it. It was a text from Maki reading “ _ May as well be honest and end this now.”  _ _  
_

“No, I do not. But I have decided to take on whatever this task is because I want to learn,” Tenko answered. “More than that, I can’t stand the thought of an innocent person suffering under a false charge!”    


The last bit was stuff that Tenko learned only a few hours ago. And judging by the dubious expression on Peko’s face, she could tell. 

“If there was absolutely any other option…” Peko appeared to arrive at a decision. “I will take you to meet him. You can decide for yourself if you want to push forward on this path.”    


“Wait a second-” There was a detail that Tenko wanted to ask more about, but Peko left too quickly. Not long after, Maki entered the room instead. 

“That girl. She is no ordinary person,” Maki immediately said. “If I were to make a comparison, it would be like observing a bear trap hidden in the grass.”   


“So you think she’s dangerous, then. Do you think I should follow her and see what she wants?” Tenko asked. 

“The obvious and sensible answer is no, but I have a feeling that’s not what you want to hear,” Maki said dryly. “If this is what I think it is, our mystery client is headed towards the school’s detention center.”    


Hope’s Peak Academy was infamously insular, preferring to deal with troublesome students on campus. Tenko had never needed to go there, until today. “I still say this is at least worth looking into.” 

“I knew you were going to say that.” It may have Tenko’s imagination, but Maki seemed genuinely worried. “If it seems like you are about to get in over your head, text me ‘I’m thinking of not attending the next game’. I’ll get you out right away.”    


“Hopefully it won’t come to that.” 

September 16

Hope’s Peak Detention Center 

9:00 a.m. 

From there, Tenko went ahead to the detention center on campus. When she told the person at reception that she was following Peko, the receptionist’s eyes widened. They told her to go to the third holding cell. 

Peko was already waiting for her there with an impatient look on her face. Inside the cell itself was a short boy with shaved blond hair, and bright gold eyes. The boy’s face was youthful, with freckles scattered on his face, but twisted in a disdainful expression. Capping it off, the boy wore a fancy suit, making for a jarring set of contradictory impressions.    


“What the fuck is with that stink face?” The boy asked, and Tenko knew that her expression had reacted on instinct to seeing a male. 

“That is… quite the expression,” Peko said looking equally concerned. “This may have been a waste of time.”   


“No, wait a second!” Tenko forced her expression to something more normal, and introduced herself, before following it up with, “I want to hear for myself what’s going on here. Why have you been arrested?”

“Tch. I can’t believe this bullshit. I’m going to make it clear right now: my name is Fuyuhiko Kuzryuu, and I’m the Ultimate Yakuza,” Fuyhiko said. “Do you really want to get yourself involved with the Kuzuryuu clan?”    


_ Nope! Nope, nope nope I am getting out of-  _ Tenko clamped down on the panicking side of her mind. Her more observant side noticed something else. “You didn’t actually answer my question. Pekoyama told me that you’ve been accused of murder, but also that you’re innocent. I want to know why she believes that!”

Fuyhiko looked up at Peko with disbelief clear on his face. Peko stated plainly, “It is the truth. And since you have refused all help from the clan, options have become limited.”   


“You just had to say that, didn’t you?” Sounding significantly annoyed, Fuyuhiko said, “I don’t need my clan to get myself out of this mess. The charges are absolutely bullshit. What I want to know is how the fuck my sister ended up dead!”    


“Your sister?!” That was the most important information that Tenko had learned so far. “Is she an Ultimate like you, then?”

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms and refused to keep talking. As Tenko wondered how to get him to open up, and if she even wanted to try, Peko spoke up.

“In the time that I’ve been classmates with Fuyuhiko, I have learned a bit about him, and his family. His sister is Natsumi Kuzuryuu, and she is from the reserve course. She was found dead yesterday, in the Hope’s Peak Academy music room.”    


“So your sister is in the reserve course, but she ended up in the main course building.” Tenko had what she felt could be a stupid question. “Then, did you see her at all, before she died?”    


“This is none of your fucking business! If you value your life, you’ll forget that you ever heard any of this!” Fuyuhiko yelled. 

At this point, Tenko couldn’t take anymore of Fuyuhiko’s attitude- she smacked her fist into a nearby wall, not even noticing Peko reaching for her sword. “That’s enough! Against all my better judgement, I came here because I don’t turn my back on people that need help, even if they’re rude, degenerate males like you!”    


Peko paused from getting her sword, observing Tenko carefully instead. 

“I didn’t ask for your help! I told you, I don’t need help from anyone!” Fuyuhiko shouted. “So go away already!”

“You know what? Your classmate is worried about you and for the life of me I can’t understand why! But if you want to sit here and rot while your sister’s killer walks free, be my guest!” Tenko turned her back to Fuyuhiko, taking out her cellphone. She started typing, “I’m thinking of not…”

“How… fucking… dare you! You don’t know anything about me, or my sister!”    


“...!” Tenko heard something in Fuyuhiko’s voice, just for a split second. She turned back towards him.    


“If you ever imply that I don’t care about her again, I’ll fucking kill you!” Fuyuhiko snapped. Tenko wasn’t only listening to his words, but observing the man himself.    


_ His eyes… if I’m seeing what I think I am, then that could only mean…  _

“Calm down, Fuyuhiko. It appears there is no point in continuing the conversation any longer,” Peko said. “If it had kept escalating, I would have been forced to intervene. Thankfully that was not necessary. Chabashira, you are free-”    


“I’ll do it.”

Tenko’s words caused Peko to go quiet, and even Fuyuhiko seemed to be fully listening for once.    


“I’ll defend you in court, Kuzuryuu. If you think you can find anyone better, you’re free to try. But otherwise, you’re stuck with me!”    


“You’re singing a different tune all of a sudden,” Fuyuhiko pointed out. “What gives?”    


“Well, I already know too much, all things considered,” Tenko said sheepishly. “I have enough self-preservation to not want to anger an entire Yakuza clan. So one way or another, I guess I’m stuck with this situation.”    


You just spent the last few minutes yelling at my face. I have serious doubts about this self-preservation.” Fuyuhiko shook his head. “But I suppose I can’t stop you from doing whatever you want. You seem like a stubborn bitch.”    


Tenko had to actively fight not to offer a sarcastic rejoinder to that. Instead, she said, “You aren’t getting off that easy, Kuzuryuu! Give me at least a good direction to learn what happened to your sister!”

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, looking away from Tenko. “...Go to the Hope’s Peak Academy music room. Tell the police there that I sent you. That should get you into the crime scene. But if you really value your life, you better not fuck this up!”    


_ You just had to get one last threat in, didn’t you?  _ “I’ll go there, then. Thank you for your time, Kuzuryuu.”    


Tenko erased the message she’d been texting on her phone, and put it in her pocket. There was no going back- she was officially dedicated to this case. 

“You are a curious person, Chabashira. But I am not clear on your intentions yet,” Peko said. “I will meet you in the music room, to better ascertain that.”    


Peko left the detention center. Tenko decided to leave right after, because she did not want to be alone with Fuyuhiko.

Not long after she left, Tenko was approached by Maki.    


“You do not know how close you came to meeting an abrupt end,” Maki said, irritated. “Did you at least get rid of this case?” 

“Just the opposite, actually. I’m officially the defense attorney of the person that’s been accused of murder,” Tenko explained. “I don’t really have the option to back out anymore.”

“How did you manage to get stuck with such an annoying situation,” Maki said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “So, what do you plan to do now, Tenko?” 

“Find the real killer, of course! I was given permission to get into the crime scene, so that’s where I’ll start,” Tenko said. “Oh, you should probably know this: Pekoyama plans to watch over me as I do it.”    


“She’s that invested in clearing her classmate’s name? That’s unusual,” Maki noted. “She came very close to drawing that sword on you during your argument with the client.” 

Tenko broke out into a cold sweat upon hearing that.  _ Maybe I should seriously rethink my sense of self-preservation.  _

“I do want your advice, Maki. Regardless of how good or bad a person might be, should they be helped if they are truly innocent of what they’re being accused of?” Tenko asked. 

“That’s a tough question you’ve asked. In my experience, being ‘good’ or ‘bad’ doesn’t save you from someone that truly wishes harm on you,” Maki said. “However… if you are still willing to take on this case, regardless of your low opinion of the client, then that means you’re being motivated by something significant to you.”   


“That would be a pretty good way to put it.” Tenko’s sense of justice could not abide by the idea of someone putting an innocent person in jail.    


Perhaps she knew nothing about the legal system right now. But she definitely had a burning desire to find the truth. So Tenko would fight with everything she had, whatever enemies lay ahead. 

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second half of the first investigation! This one will cover the scene of the crime, as well as interviewing some witnesses. All while Tenko has to learn how to believe in someone she doesn't like. Enjoy, my readers!

September 16

Hope’s Peak Academy, Entrance Hall

9:15 a.m. 

As Tenko and Maki entered the main building of Hope’s Peak Academy, they spotted a girl standing in the middle of the entrance hall. The girl could only be described in one word: unique.    


The girl’s black hair had multi-colored stripes, with her eyes a pinkish-purple. The girl also had multiple piercings across her face and on her ears. The girl wore a schoolgirl uniform, but with adjustments to it like torn stockings.    


“Oh my my! Are my eyes deceiving me, or are there two cute girls standing before me?” The girl asked. Then she raised her hand high. “I am the Ultimate Musician! M to the I to the O D A! I to the B to the U K I! Put it all together, and I am Ibuki Mioda, but backwards!”    


“Hello! I’m Tenko Chabashira!” Tenko greeted cheerfully.    


“And I’m leaving,” Maki said, turning around. “I already spend too much time around one loud, excitable idiot, I don’t need two.” 

“Brr! What a frigid response!” Ibuki exclaimed. “But you know, it makes me want to try and make you smile even more!”    


“Don’t.” Maki stated bluntly.    


“But the world needs more reasons to smile! Especially right now, with poor Natsumi dead.” Ibuki’s words caught the attention of both girls, to the point where Maki turned to face her. 

“What do you know about Natsumi?” Tenko asked anxiously.    


“If you mean as a person, not very much. But this morning, I was hanging out with other girls on the first floor, at around 11:30 in the morning,” Ibuki said, reciting her words dramatically. “When we heard a loud crash upstairs! The four of us raced up there, and we figured out that the noise came from the music there. And once we entered inside-”    


Ibuki clapped her hands to her cheeks, her expression filled with horror. “If I had to describe it in a song title, it would be ‘Girl found drowned in blood and salt water’!” 

**Ibuki’s Testimony added to the Court Record**   


“That doesn’t really give a clear idea of what happened in the crime. Could you be more specific?” Maki asked. 

“If you want the deets, you’ll want to talk to Mahiru!” Ibuki exclaimed. “She’s the first one that found the body!”    


“Mahiru’s involved? Oh no, I hope she’s doing okay.” Tenko said worriedly. 

Maki raised an eyebrow at this. “You know who that is, Tenko?”    


“Yeah, Mahiru Koizumi! She’s a kind, strong girl that does an excellent job keeping degenerate males in line!” Tenko exclaimed. “We’ve been friends since we met last year!”    


“Figures. Well, at least it’s a lead,” Maki said. “Let’s find the crime scene.”    


“Oh, before you leave, Ibuki has one final question!” Ibuki said. “Why are you asking about all this anyways?”    


Um! Ahh…” Tenko wasn’t sure how to answer this. “Because I really want to know what happened!”    


Ibuki winked at both of them. “In that case, it won’t be the last time I see either of you. Which is good, because seeing a pair of cute girls always brightens up my day!”    


“I can’t tell what that girl’s deal is, and I don’t think I want to know,” Maki said, as she and Tenko walked upstairs. “What do you make of what she said?”    


“I’m guessing the sound of the crash was the murder, and we have two people that were there,” Tenko said, wracking her brain. “So there should be a lot of eyewitnesses.”    


“Hmph.” Maki had no further thoughts to offer. 

September 16

Hope’s Peak Academy, Music Room

9:45 a.m. 

As they arrived on the second floor, the scene of the crime was immediately obvious: it was the door covered in police tape, with an officer in front. Tenko briefly explained about how she took up the offer on the flyer, which caused the officer to move aside.    


As Tenko entered the music room, the sour stench of blood overtook her nostrils. Off to the left of the room was a grand piano, but Tenko felt it had nothing to do with the crime, as it was completely pristine.    


In the center of the room, against a wall, there was a white, chalk outline. Maki studied it, and said, “Judging by this, the victim died while sitting up. The blood is around where the head would be.”    


“You are correct. Though, I wonder why you are here.” Peko, who had been inspecting a broken fish tank, stood up and faced the two girls. “I do not remember seeing you before.”   


Because I did not let you see me. But you don’t have a reason to worry about me,” Maki said simply. “I’m not really involved. I’m just here to make sure that this idiot doesn’t get in over her head.”    


“I guess that makes me ‘this idiot’,” Tenko said dryly. “Hello again, Pekoyama! You could probably tell us more about what happened. Would you be willing to help?”   


Peko studied both girls intensely, and Tenko had to suppress a shudder. Finally, she said, “I will at least tell you all I know.”    


In one of her hands, Peko had a photo, which she showed to Tenko. “This was taken by investigators that were here briefly. I managed to hold onto it, so you should see it.”    


Tenko inspected the photo: It showed a young girl with blond hair, lying slumped against the wall. Tenko could see the resemblance to Fuyuhiko, in the youthful face and the freckles across her face. The top of her head was covered in blood. 

“So this is Natsumi Kuzuryuu…” In other circumstances, Tenko might have been glad to get to know her. But this photo made it clear that Natsumi was irrevocably dead.    


“You are trying to stay strong, even when confronted with a sight like this,” Peko observed. “I did spend a little time in here before the investigators arrived, so I inspected Natsumi personally.”    


Keeping her stoic demeanor, Peko continued, “Her cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. Judging by the lacerations, the weapon used was jagged. The most curious thing is that her head smells of salt water.” 

**Notes on Natsumi added to the Court Record**

That reminded Tenko of Ibuki’s words, and she looked around the room, spotting something. “Here, there’s a fish tank here, and it’s broken! Do you think that it’s the murder weapon?”

Maki considered the idea. “Such a large weapon would be impractical. Besides which, Pekoyama described a jagged weapon. Even the corner of the fish tank wouldn’t cause that kind of wound.”   


“However, there is something off here. The tank is definitely broken,” Peko said, inspecting it again. “I suppose it could have happened during a struggle, but that wouldn’t explain why Natsumi’s head smells of aquarium water.”    
****

**Broken Fish Tank added to the Court Record**

Tenko looked at the photo again, and noticed something else. “Natsumi seems to be holding a cellphone. Pekoyama, is it her phone?”

For the first time, Peko seemed hesitant. “You are correct, Chabashira. From what I’ve… heard, the phone was used shortly before the murder, to contact her older brother.”   


“Kuzuryuu!” This information caused something to click in Tenko’s head. “I think I understand now. He was in this room, wasn’t he? That’s why he got arrested.” 

Peko crossed her arms, but in a much less guarded way. “He was spotted in this room with the body. However, I do not believe he had any reason to kill his own sister. So I am here to find another possible explanation.”    


“If you are looking for another possibility, there’s that.” Maki pointed to the music room’s window, which had a gaping hole in it. “That looks large enough to escape through.”    


Tenko approached the window, and poked her head through it, looking down. “It’s a jump from the second story, but I think most people could do that! There’s even shrubbery on the ground to break the fall!”    
****

**Possible Escape Route added to the Court Record**

“There could even be a clue in the shrubbery itself. We should check it out later.” Maki shot Peko a meaningful glance. “This is your investigation. Where should we go next?”

“I’m only as involved as any of my other classmates,” Peko said, looking away. “You mentioned Mahiru, right? I believe I could take you to her.”   


“Tenko, you can go with her. I will check the shrubbery,” Maki said. “If we’re going to use it as a weapon, it would be best if we know everything about it.”    


“Then we’ll meet again later, Maki!” With the officer still guarding the crime scene, Tenko felt it was safe to leave it. She followed Peko out of the crime scene, and they traveled through the second floor of Hope’s Peak. 

“Your friend is very sharp,” Peko said as they walked. “But what reason did she choose to involve herself in this affair that has nothing to do with her?”   


“I wouldn’t say Maki is very involved. It’s more like I ask her for help when I need it!” Tenko exclaimed. “Because she is smart enough to find what I miss!”    


“So you are not afraid to turn to other people when your own knowledge is lacking.” Whatever thoughts that Peko had about that, she didn’t share them.    


So the rest of the walk was quiet, until they arrived at a classroom. 

September 16

Hope’s Peak Academy, Classroom 77-B

10:15 a.m. 

The classroom was mostly empty, except for a single person: A redheaded girl with olive-green eyes, freckles across her face, wearing a camera across her hip. 

“Mahiru!” Tenko exclaimed joyfully, rushing over to the other girl. “I’m so happy to see you! Is this your classroom?”   


“Hello, Tenko! You’re excitable as always,” Mahiru said, smiling. “And yes, it is my classroom.” Then she noticed Peko. “You’re here too?”   


“Mahiru.” Peko nodded at her classmate. “Chabashira is here to ask about what you saw, on that day.”    


Immediately, Mahiru’s face paled. “Tenko, how do you know about that?”

“I heard it from Kuzuryuu, and I want to know the truth of what happened!” Tenko answered.    


Mahiru took Tenko by the arm, and dragged her to the other side of the classroom. Urgently, Mahiru whispered, “Are you okay, Tenko? You’re not being threatened, right?”   


“No, it’s nothing like that! I truly want to confirm for myself what happened,” Tenko whispered back. “I… saw a picture of the body. I want to know who’s responsible for killing a girl in such a brutal fashion!”   


Mahiru flinched at those words. “I’d really rather you not get involved, Tenko. This could get really dangerous.”    


“I can defend myself, Mahiru! You know this. But with your help, we could bring this to a close sooner,” Tenko said. “So please, tell me what you know!”   


“There’s no stopping you once your mind is made up, is there?” Mahiru sighed, taking Tenko back to where Peko was waiting. “Okay, I’d rather not talk about this too much, so I’ll only say this once.”    


“That morning I was with Ibuki, Mikan, and Hiyoko. I wanted to take a picture of them, and after that we were talking,” Mahiru said. “Then we heard a crashing sound upstairs, so we went up there to check what happened. The four of us checked different rooms, and I happened to get the music room.”    


Mahiru’s face was now sheet white. “And inside, I saw Fuyuhiko, and Natsumi’s body resting against the wall!”    


“Mahiru, what is it that you believe?” Peko asked. “When faced with such a sight?”   


“Honestly, I don’t know. I mean, sometimes me and Fuyuhiko don’t exactly get along,” Mahiru said. “But he really did seem to love his sister. He would never kill her, and yet…”    


Tenko put a reassuring hand on Mahiru’s shoulder. “It sounds like you’re very troubled by what you saw. But it was also very brave of you to be honest.”    


“Thank you, Tenko.” Mahiru turned towards Peko. “I do hope everything will work out for the best. I still need to take a picture of you and Fuyuhiko smiling.”    


“...Kuzuryuu doesn’t seem like the type to smile, ever.” Tenko said dryly.    


“Any other details you can tell us, Mahiru? Anything at all,” Peko said. “Don’t hold back just because you think it might be unimportant.”    


“Well, I looked inside the room for a couple seconds before I went to go get the authorities,” Mahiru said. “And I did notice the window was broken. I don’t know what that means, but maybe you’ll have better luck figuring it out.”    


“We’ll do our best, Mahiru! Thank you for all your help!” To Peko, Tenko asked, “Do you think there’s anything else we can do?”   


“We now know of two other witnesses, making it a total of four,” Peko observed. “We should try and talk to them at some point. But we should also talk with Fuyuhiko about what we found.”   


“We should do that first, then.” Now that Tenko had a firm feeling of what happened, she wanted to hear Fuyuhiko’s side of the story. 

September 16

Hope’s Peak Academy, Detention Center

10:45 a.m. 

On the way to the detention center, they ran into Maki.    


“I checked the shrubbery outside the broken window. It’s completely clean- no blood, and no sign that anyone so much as stepped on a single leaf.” 

“Then that means the killer couldn’t have escaped out the window!” Tenko cried out despondently. “So where does that leave us?”   


“Don’t jump to conclusions yet, Tenko. Keep that information in the back of your mind.” Maki said.    
****

**Possible Escape Route updated in the Court Record**

“If you are visiting the client again, then this is where we part ways for the time being,” Maki said. “You choose this battle, Tenko. So it’s up to you to see it through.”    


“I still appreciate all you’ve done for me so far, Maki!”

From there, Tenko followed Peko back to the holding cell where Fuyuhiko was being kept.    


“You’re back already? Have you already given up?” Fuyuhiko asked.    


“Of course not! If anything, I’m more determined than ever. But first, I may as well tell you what I’ve learned!”

Tenko summed up the investigation thus far, ending with, “I’ve learned the answer to the question you refused to answer earlier. You did see your sister before she died!”

“Because I knew that if I mentioned it, you were going to get into my face with that fucking look on your face!” Fuyuhiko snapped. 

“We are not going to waste our time arguing again.” Peko said firmly. “Chabashira, if you are serious about taking on this case, please learn to listen.”   


Tenko begrudgingly had to acknowledge the point. She was stuck with Fuyuhiko as a client, so she had to learn to live with it.   


“And Fuyuhiko, if you don’t want there to be any misunderstandings, you have to be the one to clear them up.” Peko added.    


“Fine. It’s true, Natsumi texted me to come meet her at the music room,” Fuyuhiko said. “I knew she’d keep bugging me if I didn’t show up. So I went straight there, but when I opened the door, she was already dead!”    


Tenko considered what this account could mean. “Kuzuryuu, did your sister’s message sound urgent or distressed at all?”    


“No, it was one of her usual messages whining at me to hurry up.” Fuyuhiko clenched his fists. “I had no idea that something happened to her between that message and when I showed up!” 

**Natsumi’s Cell Phone updated in the Court Record**   


“There’s something else, too. I don’t know what you think of me, but I’m not fucking stupid,” Fuyuhiko said. “I rushed over to Natsumi to check on her, and after I saw she was dead, I immediately tried to leave the room. But someone had locked it from the outside!”    


Peko’s eyes widened. “Fuyuhiko, did you see who it was?”   


“I didn’t, which is what pisses me off more than anything! Someone clearly set me up!” Fuyuhiko yelled. “Next thing I knew, Mahiru was looking at me from outside the door like I was a crazy person!”    


“No, I don’t think Mahiru believes that at all,” Tenko said. “I talked with her. She told me that she hopes to be able to take a picture of you and Peko smiling.”    


“Tch. That doesn’t stop her from nagging at me almost every day.” Fuyuhiko scoffed. 

Tenko did have one other question. “So, when you say the room was locked from the outside, does that mean that there’s a key somewhere?”    


It was Peko that answered. “From my investigation, it seems that the key in question is in a nearby staff room. It is left open for anyone to grab, if they need it.”    
****

**Music Room Key added to the Court Record**

“Okay, it seems like I know what might have happened. A degenerate male killed your sister, then locked you in the room so you’d take the fall!” Tenko exclaimed. “And I’m not going to stand for it! I’m going to prove it tomorrow!”    


“If you don’t have a plan besides yelling, I’m going to kill you myself before they drag me away,” Fuyuhiko grumbled. “I can’t believe I ended up with you for my defense.” 

“And I can’t believe that I’m putting myself through this,” Tenko said, even as she knew exactly why she was doing this. “I’ll investigate some more, just to make sure I haven’t missed anything!”    


“I’m not sure that’s an option anymore, Chabashira,” Peko said suddenly. “We have company.”    


Tenko turned around to see security officials from the Hope’s Peak administration. “Tenko Chabashira, are you present?” One of them asked.    


“That’s me, but what do you want?” Tenko asked.    


“The trial time has been decided. It will take place at exactly 10:00 a.m. tomorrow, at a trial room within the legal department of the campus.” The official said. 

“Oh, so it’s tomorrow! At least that gives me plenty of time to investigate some more!” Tenko exclaimed.    


The other official shook his head. “You are still required to attend your classes today. You may do any investigating after.”    


“Wait, what? How are you expecting her to put up any kind of defense if she barely has any time to investigate?” Fuyuhiko asked. 

“Chabashira is still a student of the academy, so she must still fulfill her obligations.” That was all that was said before the officials left. 

“This is concerning news,” Peko said, before turning towards Tenko. “What do you plan to do now?”   


“I’m going to go and get in as much done as I can, of course!” Tenko left the detention center, dialing Maki’s phone number as she did so. 

“Yes, what is it?”    


“Maki, could you meet up with me after school? I need to learn as much about defending someone in court as I can before tomorrow morning!”   
****

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danganronpa fans may have already noticed that a few details are different from the original canon. Rest assured, these changes are intentional and will be important for later. Look forward to the trial. See you next time! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first trial day for this story begins! On the defense side: Tenko Chabashira, a martial artist with absolutely no experience in the courtroom. On the prosecution: a character from DR1 that will be the toughest possible challenge. So send your wishes to Tenko as she begins this trial!

September 17

Hope’s Peak Academy Legal Department, Defendant Lobby

9:30 a.m. 

“Why do you look like death warmed over?” 

Fuyuhiko’s sarcastic question was not how Tenko wanted to start the morning. “Because I had to stay up all night to prepare your defense. So please don’t push my buttons more!” 

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms. “You’re clearly not up for this. If you’re going to disgrace yourself by passing out in court, you may as well do it near an open window.”

“I’m definitely tempted to go looking for an open window, but for a decidedly differently reason!” Tenko snapped.    


“Chabashira.” Hearing her name spoken with a sharp tone caused Tenko to seize up. It turned out to be from Peko, who had walked into the defendant lobby. “Is there anything I should be concerned about?”    


“Nothing at all, Pekoyama! I was just talking about how hard I’ve worked for this trial!” In the back of her mind, Tenko thought to herself,  _ So that’s two people I’ve managed to anger this morning. What a great start.  _

“Your job today is simple. Get in there, and get this murder charge cleared as soon as fucking possible!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed. “Failure is not an option, got it?”    


“I do not plan to fail today!” Tenko declared.  _ If only because I refuse to let the truth a girl’s death get covered up.  _

September 17

Hope’s Peak Academy Legal Department, Courtroom 

10:00 a.m.

For the purposes of students that had a legal-related Ultimate Talent, Hope’s Peak Academy had an accurate replica of a courtroom, albeit small enough to fit in a classroom with all the desks cleared. Tenko stood at the bench reserved for the defense. 

Across from her, at the bench for the prosecution, Tenko saw a boy around her age. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and wore glasses. What stuck out to Tenko was that the boy radiated a cold confidence. 

“All rise for the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri, who will preside over this case.”    


Tenko had never laid eyes on the headmaster before, and was almost disappointed to see it was a plain-looking middle-aged man. Headmaster Kirigiri seated himself at the Judge’s bench. 

“I hereby call this trial for the Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, into session,” Headmaster Kirigiri intoned. “Are the defense and prosecution prepared?”    


“The defense is ready!” Tenko declared… shortly before her entire demeanor wilted. “Mainly because I have no other choice.”    


“You are the one that responded to the flier, if I am not mistaken,” Kirigiri said, looking over at Tenko. “You must be very brave to take on a challenge without knowing the full details.”   


“Excuse me if I do not believe that.”   


With those words, Pekoyama took a place standing next to Tenko’s right side. “I will help the defense in this trial.”   


“Uh, yeah! So I would like for Pekoyama to stay!”  _ Mainly because I don’t know what she would do if I turned her away.  _

“If the defense has no issues, I suppose I can allow it.” Kirigiri turned towards the blond man. “You are the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami. Thank you for responding to my summons to be the prosecution for this case.”    
  
“Hmph. I will not need to expend much effort to bring an end to this,” Togami said arrogantly. “But I suppose this experience in court will expand my already vast array of skills.”    


“I hate him already,” Tenko said flatly. “I suppose wiping the smug grin off his face is good motivation.” 

Togami adjusted his glasses with that same smugness. “For the idotic defense, I will sum up the case at hand. The victim is Natsumi Kuzuryu, the younger sister of the defendant. She was found dead in the Hope’s Peak Academy music room, on the second floor. I have deduced that her cause of death is blunt force trauma, from a blow to the head.”   


“I doubt that his deductions are as good as yours were, Pekoyama,” Tenko whispered to the other girl.    


“Do not underestimate your opponent,” Peko answered. “If he was personally picked by the headmaster, he must have the skill to back it up.”    


“The evidence that points to the defendant’s guilt are two fold,” Togami continued. “The first is that he was found at the scene of the crime shortly after the crime occurred. The second is that there was a group of students near the stairs to the second floor. No one else was seen going up or down the stairs.” 

“The prosecution’s position is made clear. I must say, you clearly show that you are the Ultimate Affluent Progeny,” Judge Kirigiri said. “Defense, do you have any rebuttal to this claim?”   


_ For the moment, I can’t argue against the fact that Kuzuryu was in that room. So my angle of attack has to be something else! _

“As the defense, I totally have a rebuttal!”  _ Whatever that means.  _ “Because it is my position that the defendant has no reason to murder!”    


“The defendant is the older brother of the victim,” Judge Kirigiri said. “It is hard to imagine that he would ever want to hurt his own family.”   


“Hmph. I should have known that the defense would spout such emotional drivel,” Togami scoffed. “That the defendant was the victim’s older brother does not mean any such thing. In fact, it could have given him more motive to dispose of the younger sister.”    


“You don’t go spouting off such nonsense like you know what the fuck you’re talking about!” Fuyuhiko snapped from the defendant’s chair.    


“The defendant will not speak out of turn.” Judge Kirigi said, glaring at Fuyuhiko.    


“Young- Fuyuhiko, for the time being please leave it to us,” Peko said, briefly glancing at him. Fuyuhiko closed his mouth, but he was still clearly angry.    


“If anyone does not know what they are talking about, it’s you,” Togami said, looking at Tenko dismissively. “Sometimes, family is nothing more than an obstacle that you must surpass.”    


_ Wait… for some reason, the way he said that seems different. Almost as if it’s from a personal experience.  _ Even still, Tenko knew that she couldn’t let this stand. “It’s not like you know enough about the Kuzuryu family to claim that’s how it is for them!”    


“Chabashira, that was… a fairly good point,” Peko said, a trace of genuine surprise in her voice. 

“So you are genuinely trying to do the job of an attorney. The Kuzuryu family must have paid you a fair amount of money if you are putting in an effort for a criminal.” Togami said. 

“Hey, I wouldn’t do this for something as cheap as money!” Tenko snapped, offended. 

“You are correct, there is no proof of the motive that I have presented,” Togami continued. “However, motive is also inconsequential. What matters is that the defendant is the sole person that is capable of committing this crime.”    


“Clearing these charges are not going to be easy,” Peko said, narrowing her eyes. “The prosecution will focus only on what they feel will advance their case.”   


“Togami said that there are two points that prove Kuzuryu’s guilt. So that just means once we knock down those points to win!” Tenko exclaimed.    


“As mentioned previously, there were four students at the stairs to the second floor,” Togami said. “The next step is to question them, to confirm the situation at the time of the murder.”

* * *

At first, Tenko was confused when a long witness stand was brought into the courtroom. But her mental question was answered when Mahiru, Ibuki, and two other girls that Tenko has not seen before entered the room.    


Of the two unknown girls, one had long purple hair, violet eyes, and wore a nurse’s outfit. The girl’s arms and legs were wrapped haphazardly in bandages giving off a fragile demeanor. The second unknown girl was shorter than the other three, and had her blond hair in large pigtails. The blonde girl was wearing a kimono, and had a very cute face. But something about her seemed off to Tenko.

“So these are the students that were near the crime scene,” Judge Kirigiri said. “Could you introduce yourselves?”    


“Greetings, Hope’s Peak Academy! Ibuki Mioda here, ready to put on a great performance!” Ibuki exclaimed. “Even if I don’t have instruments, I’m all I need!”    


“Ibuki, this is not the time to play around.” Mahiru smiled at the court at large. “My name is Mahiru Koizumi, and I’m the Ultimate Photographer. I hope to help in whatever way I can.”   


“I… um… I am Mikan Tsumiki.” The purple-haired girl said. “I don’t know if I have anything useful to say, but…”   


“Ugh, if you’re going to be so worthless, then shut up, you pig!” The blonde girl shouted. “No one wants to hear your whining!”   


“Are you going to introduce yourself to the court?” Togami asked the blonde girl.    


“I don’t have to do anything that you ask! It’s a waste of my precious time,” The blonde girl said derisively. 

“The sheer nerve!” Togami exclaimed, caught off guard at being so bluntly refused. 

At this point, Mahiru reached over and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Please cooperate, Hiyoko. I’ll be here the entire time.”    


“Okay, if you say so, Big Sis Mahiru!” The blonde girl’s demeanor did a complete one-eighty, now smiling brightly. “My name is Hiyoko Saionji, and I’m the Ultimate Traditional Dancer!”

“I believe these are your classmates, Pekoyama. So is there anything you could tell me that could help in talking with them?” Tenko asked nervously.    


One of Peko’s eyes was twitching subtly. “While these are my classmates, the only advice I can give is to not expect for them to be coherent. Except for perhaps Mahiru.”    


“You remember our meeting before the trial, correct? So you’ll remember to only stick to the facts,” Togami said in a warning tone. “Now please, tell us what occurred the morning of the crime.”   


“Yes, we know what we need to say,” Mahiru said, sounding distinctly annoyed. “You don’t need to remind us.”    


**Witness Testimony**

**The morning of the crime**

“The four of us happened to be hanging around the stairs that morning,” Mahiru explained. “I took a picture of everyone to remember the occasion.”   


“It was a peaceful morning, but then… bam! It was shattered by a loud sound!” Ibuki gasped. “It invaded our ears, and we couldn’t help but rush towards the noise!” 

Mikan trembled on her feet. “Um… I th-thought that someone might have been h-hurt, so I wanted make sure that-”    


“We totally saw that midget standing over the dead body!” Hiyoko talked over Mikan. “And he had, like, the most gormless look on his face. He wasn’t expecting to get caught!”

**End Testimony**

“That was a lot to take in all at once.” Those were the only words that Tenko could get out of her mouth. 

“Are you sure you know what you are doing?”Asked Peko in a concerned tone.    


“Of course I do!”  _ Once I remember the books I studied with Maki, at least.  _ “Next, I am supposed to… ‘press’ the witness for information. But I’ve never heard anything about more than one person testifying.”    


“Upon hearing how unique the different testimonies were, I decided it would be most efficient to hear it all at once,” Togami explained. “As you can see, the four accounts agree on one fact- they heard the moment of the murder, and witnessed the defendant at the crime scene right after.”    


“That’s what your aim was. You must have made sure the testimony would look as incriminating as possible,” Peko said, glaring at Togami. “I’m sure there is more to this than you want us to think.”

“You are free to break yourselves on this testimony,” Togami said. “Because I do not imagine you will be able to prove anything.”    


_ This man is somehow even more intolerable than Kuzuryu. It makes me wish I could go over there and smack him! _

* * *

But that was sadly not an option. Tenko was in a unique situation where her strength would do nothing for her, and all she could rely on was her words. And Tenko wasn’t very good at using her words.    


So she found herself falling back on the lessons she had studied with Maki the previous night. “ **HOLD IT!** Mahiru, what kind of picture did you take of everyone?”    


“Chabashira, please remain focused on the case at hand,” Peko immediately cut in. “I do not believe this has anything to do with what happened.”    


“You’re being too hard on her, Peko,” Mahiru said gently. “Can’t you see that she’s trying her best?”   


“Thank you, Mahiru!” Tenko said, feeling embarrassed at being told off.    


“To answer the question, just a picture of Ibuki, Hiyoko, and Mikan,” Mahiru continued. “I could show it to everyone, but I don’t think it has anything.”    


Mahiru took out a photo from her dress, and showed it to everyone. As far as Tenko could tell, it had exactly what Mahiru described: Ibuki, Hiyoko, and Mikan standing around, with nothing else of note in the area. 

_ Yup, it seems like they were alone there. So I guess there’s no chance someone else snuck past them.  _

Having established that, Tenko decided to move on. “Ibuki, you heard a loud sound, right? How would you describe it?” 

“Like a crash! Almost like… something fragile hit the ground and broke into pieces,” Ibuki said, poking her temples with her pointer fingers. “If I had to describe it, it sounded like…”    
  
“Hey, I think there was something broken at the crime scene!” Mahiru exclaimed. “But it escapes me at the moment.”    


_ I think I know what Mahiru is talking about.  _ “I think it was the fish tank! That was broken at the crime scene!”    


“Thank you for stating the obvious, defense,” Togami said derisively. “As a point of fact, it could also point to the broken window in the music room. Either way, it must have happened during the course of the crime.”   


“It seems as if there is nothing further to glean from this,” Peko said, her expression concerned. “It would be best to move on.”   


Tenko tried to put on a gentle expression, lowered her voice’s volume, and asked, “Mikan, was it? Could you please tell us what you know? But only if you are up to it!”    


“It’s j-just that, it was such a loud noise,” Mikan said in an uncertain tone. “And I thought, it could have been an accident, and someone was seriously hurt. But when I looked into the window of the door, I saw that Natsumi was already dead.”   


“You could tell that just from looking in from the door’s window?” Peko asked. 

“It was a guess, but… Natsumi’s skin was pale, her head was covered in blood, and she wasn’t breathing,” Mikan explained. "I didn't want to make assumptions, but..."

“Ugh, don’t gross us out with those gory details!” Hiyoko yelled. “If I never sleep again, I’m going to punish you by pulling out all your nails!”    


“Eeeek! That’s needlessly graphic!” Mikan cried out.    


“...Pekoyama, why?” Tenko asked, unable to think of anything else to say. 

“No one is sure. It is a mystery that so much malice can be contained in such a small body,” Peko said dryly. “I wish you the best in dealing with her.” 

That left Tenko no choice but to question Hiyoko. “If I’m right, the four of you headed to the music room, and saw Kuzuryu in there with their body?”

Hiyoko laughed, but it was laughter filled with mockery. “He looked so stupid! He kept hitting the door trying to keep us from getting in!”    


“...!” Something about the words sparked something in Tenko’s brain.  _ Is this one of those ‘contradictions’ that I read about?  _

“Hiyoko, about what you just said! You think that Kuzuryu was trying to block the door?” Tenko asked.    


“Are you really making me repeat myself? You must have putrid muscles for brains!” Hiyoko shouted. “He obviously didn’t want anyone to be in the room.”

“But that’s not possible! Because there is evidence that proves otherwise!” Tenko exclaimed.    


“Oh? I hope the defense does not plan to use the volume to make up for a lack of facts,” Togami said. “But go ahead, amuse me.”    


“But I must warn you of something, Chabashira. As the headmaster, I will not tolerate baseless rambling,” Judge Kirigri said. “If it becomes clear that you do not know what you are saying, I will end this trial.”   


“That seems like a lot of pressure!” Tenko exclaimed, alarmed.

“...There is no reason to be concerned. You know that Kuzuryu is innocent,” Peko said. “And it appears that you discovered a potential lead. So pursue it.”   


“I understand, Pekoyama!” Tenko considered the circumstances being outlined here. Then, with that in mind, she started to speak. “The claim is that the defendant was trying to stop people from entering the room. But I was wondering… how would he stop anyone that had the key to the room?”

“It might not be obvious to you, but it is to everyone else.” Hiyoko said, sneering.    
  
“Oh my my!”    
  
To Hiyoko’s left, Ibuki suddenly raised her hand, standing on the tip of her toes.    
  
“What is Ibuki doing?” Tenko asked curiously. 

“It looks like she wants some attention. However, you are in the middle of questioning Hiyoko,” Peko said. “So Ibuki can wait her turn.” 

_ But why is Ibuki chiming in now? I do want to know what she’s thinking.  _

Tenko didn’t think too hard about it- a moment later, she shouted out. 

“ **HANG ON!** ”   


“Did you need something from Ibuki Mioda?” Ibuki asked, still raising her hand.    


“Hold on a second. Is the defense allowed to suddenly switch the witness they are questioning? I was not told about this,” Togamis said, sounding annoyed. “I will not let the defense waste time.”   


“The witnesses are here to be questioned. So there is nothing wrong with what the defense is doing.” Judge Kirigiri pointed out. “I will allow it, for now.”   


“It seems like you had something in mind. So go ahead and say it!” Tenko said in an encouraging tone.    


“Well, when the four of us saw that Fuyuhiko was in the music room, we didn’t want to be next,” Ibuki said, her face pale. “So Mahiru went to go get some help. And when she came back, it was with a teacher that had the key to the music room!” 

**Music Room Key updated in the Court Record**   


“In other words, nothing would have stopped someone from being able to get inside,” Tenko said. “So it makes no sense that he would try to keep people out!”    


Togami crossed his arms. “That is not the stupidest statement you have uttered, defense.”    


“The defendant was witnessed hitting the door. If he was not trying to keep the door closed, what was he doing?” Judge Kirigiri asked.

“I talked with the defendant about this, actually. He claims that he didn’t lock anyone out, but that he was locked in.” Tenko said. “An outside force trapped him in that room!”    


“I wondered where you were going with this claim. Your logic goes like this: ‘if the music room key was available for anyone, then someone could have used it to lock the defendant inside the room’. However, you have not proved anything,” Togami said. “Because there is a possibility that is just as likely: The defendant did want to keep people out, because there was something he needed to get done.”

“I assume that you have evidence ready to back up this claim? Because you brought that up rather quickly,” Peko noted.    


“Of course. We have four witnesses here that observed every action the defendant committed while in that room,” Togami said, gesturing to the four girls. “I believe they know what to do.”    


_ It looks like this isn’t going to be easy. Not that I was expecting it to be, I suppose. But I am determined to push through! _

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trial will continue next chapter. Writing this has been interesting, because I had to remind myself that Tenko has no skill at all in the courtroom, but a genuine desire to solve this case. It's an interesting balance. If you enjoyed the shenanigans of the four girls at the witness stand, then I promise more in the future. See you next time! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More court! The question of our four DR2 girls continue, and the path forward is hidden somewhere in their testimony. But when the four of them can't even agree on their testimony, it's an uphill battle. Enjoy, my readers!

September 17

Hope’s Peak Academy Legal Academy, Courtroom

11:00 a.m. 

**Witness Testimony**

**Inside the Music Room**

“Well I looked inside the music room briefly, but it was only for a moment before I left to get help,” Mahriu said, sounding down. “I wish I could tell you more.”   


“I s-saw Natsumi, and I wanted to enter the room to do s-something,” Mikan stuttered. “But the d-door was locked, and Ibuki pulled me away right after.”    


“Because I wanted to keep Mikan safe from the horror inside!” Ibuki exclaimed. “I took it upon myself to keep an eye on Fuyuhiko inside the room!”    


“I was watching that loudmouth too. He was inside the room the entire time,” Hiyoko said. “Though I think he started near the window for some reason.”   


“Do you think that Fuyuhiko might have been trying to escape out the window?” Mahiru asked. “It had to have broken somehow.”   
****

**End Testimony**

“I believe everyone can understand a basic fact here- the defendant was inside the crime scene, and no one took their eyes off of him for a moment,” Byakuya said. “So no one else can possibly be the culprit.” 

“Ahhh!” Tenko cried out, her arms flailing.  _ I still have no way to argue against that! _

“There is more. I’m sure the court is wondering why the defendant has not said anything about why they were in the music room.”    


In the defendant’s chair, Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened, and his hands gripped the side of his chair. “What are you trying to say now?”    


“Because I noticed the cell phone in the victim’s hand. I asked the witnesses about it,” Byakuya gestured to the four girls. “And they all agreed that the only person that she would call would be you, her older brother.”    


Peko’s tense expression became worse. “There is no point in denying the truth behind Natsumi’s cell phone. Yet that hurts our position…”    


“There is no point in delaying this trial any longer.” Byakuya smirked arrogantly. “Well, Headmaster?”    


Judge Kirigiri nodded. “It does seem to be the case. As long as the defendant was alone in that room, he must be our killer.”    


“WAAAAHHHH!” Tenko shouted, throwing her arms up and smacking herself in the face in the process.    


“Hey, you’re supposed to be my defense, right? Well, do some fucking defending!” Fuyuhiko yelled.    


“What am I supposed to do about this unreasonable situation?” Tenko asked incredulously. 

As this was happening, Peko remained stoic, observing the situation. Out of nowhere, she said, “Togami, was it? I do not believe any part of this answered the previous question.” 

“So, at least you seem to have your head on straight. Elaborate on what you mean,” Togami said.   


“I believe it is impossible for you to have checked the victim’s phone. In that case, you have no proof that the messages sent between her and Fuyuhiko would lead to murder,” Peko said. “For all you know, his reason for seeing his sister is completely innocent.”    


Togami, to Tenko’s surprise, actually started chuckling. “That is a sharp observation. Neither of us has evidence of our interpretation of the motive. However, as long as the defendant was the only person to have entered the music room, then my interpretation stands.”    


Tenko finally found a possible lead, and shouted, “All the more reason why we should question the witnesses of what the inside of the room was like!”    


“If the defense wants to cross examine the witnesses, I suppose I can allow it,” Judge Kirigiri said. “I only hope for your sake that you know what you’re doing.”    


“Thank you for the help, Pekoyama!” Tenko exclaimed.    


“It’s not as if I ever expected much from you in the first place.” Peko stated bluntly. 

_ Hearing that… hurt a lot more than I thought it would. _

* * *

The cross-examination was starting off in the worst possible way, but Tenko knew she had to keep going.  _ I need to be better about how I use my time, or I’ll get yelled at again! _ _   
_

“ **HOLD IT!** Ibuki, if you were looking through the window of the door the entire time, you must have seen what Kuzuryu was doing the entire time. Tell me what you saw!”    


“Well, umm… now that I think about it, there didn’t seem to be any fish in the fish tank,” Ibuki said. “And why was there a fish tank in the music room in the first place?” 

“Ibuki, please stay on subject,” Peko said, her eye twitching again. “This is important.” 

“Woah, Peko-Peko! That’s an intense look on your face!” Ibuki exclaimed. Then she winked. “I was staying on subject, silly! When I looked into the window, Fuyuhiko was looking at the broken fish tank, then he went towards the broken window!” 

“That would mean that Saionji started looking in the door’s window at that point!” Tenko said.    


“Yeah, and he was staring outside the broken window, like some kind of mindless fish,” Hiyoko said. “I can’t even understand why he would do that.”    


Mahiru had actually offered an explanation, so Tenko focused on that. “ **HOLD IT!** What makes you think that Kuzuryu was trying to escape out the broken window?”   


“I admit, I’m not entirely sure myself. But I don’t know what else to make of what happened,” Mahiru said. “The door was locked, and Fuyuhiko was near the window.”    


Peko considered all the information presented thus far. “The timeline doesn’t add up, Mahiru. Before you returned with a teacher, I believe Fuyuhiko was seen trying to get out of the room through the door. So it doesn’t make sense that he’d be trying to escape out the window.”   


“I know I could be wrong, Peko. But he was near the window for a reason,” Mahiru said, scratching the side of her neck. “If anyone else has an idea, now would be the time to suggest it.”    


Togami chuckled again, shaking his head. “It does not surprise me that the defense has not picked up on the one area that has not been discussed so far: the murder weapon.”    


“The weapon!” Tenko had to admit, that had slipped her mind. “It was some kind of jagged object, right?”    


“It should not need saying that there is nothing in the music room that fits this description,” Togami explained. “As such, the only logical explanation is that the weapon is something that the defendant possessed, likely brought from his home.” 

“Oh! Maybe that explains it then!” Mahiru exclaimed suddenly. “Fuyuhiko went towards the window to throw the weapon into the bushes, to retrieve it later!” 

A jolt ran through Tenko in that moment.  _ What Mahiru said just now… it’s wrong. I know that it’s wrong! But how do I put into words this feeling I have?  _   


“But the prosecution has never presented the murder weapon,” Peko pointed out. “Are you really proving your case with a missing weapon?”    


“While it’s true that the weapon is missing, I have provided an explanation why,” Togami said arrogantly. “The defendant is a criminal. They likely have experience making weapons disappear, among other things.”    


“Grrr… if you don’t shut your mouth-!”   


“Defendant, that is enough!” Judge Kirigiri said firmly. “I do not believe that there is further that needs to be explained. But as a formality, does the defense have any final statements?”    


Peko clenched her fists, a helpless expression on her face. “Have I truly arrived at a moment where I can do nothing? Forgive me, Fuyuhiko…”    


_ I can’t hesitate- either I act now, or the truth becomes lost! I need to do something to catch everyone’s attention!  _ _   
_

Perhaps it was the helplessness of the situation that caused Tenko to react as she did. But without pausing to think, Tenko swung her leg and kicked her bench with her foot, before shouting out “ **OBJECTION!** ”

Tenko certainly succeeded in catching attention- it felt like the Headmaster, Togami, Peko, and even the witnesses were openly staring at her.    


From the witness stand, Mikan meekly suggested, “Chabashira, please be careful when making extreme movements like that.”    


“That is some impressive flexibility!” Ibuki added. “Could you also fit yourself into a morph ball?”    


Even Togami’s expression was baffled. “...Has the defense utterly lost their marbles?”    


“No, I haven’t! Because in fact, there is a hole in your case!” Tenko declared. “It’s about what Koizumi said before!”    


“Me?” Mahiru asked curiously. “What did I say wrong?”    


“And before the defense explains themselves, could they please get their foot off of school property,” Judge Kirigiri said firmly. “And refrain from doing that in the future.” 

Tenko sheepishly got her foot off the bench, before she said, “Koizumi, you theorize that Kuzuryuu threw the murder weapon out the broken window, but he was arrested before he left the room. So the weapon should have been left in the bushes, right?” 

“I guess so. It’s probably still sitting in those bushes.” Mahiru said.    


“No, it’s not. Because in my investigation, I had the bushes outside the broken window inspected, and I found…” Tenko raised her voice, and yelled, “That there was nothing at all in the bushes!” 

“Really?” Mahiru exclaimed in surprise. “I suppose I didn’t check them myself.” 

_ So this is what you meant, Maki! I kept what you said in mind like you told me!  _

“Come to think of it, I do remember learning this detail prior,” Peko said. “At the time, I took it to mean that it was impossible for the window to have been used as an escape route.”    


“Wait a moment!” Togami seemed rattled, clenching one of his hands in a fist. “Perhaps a third party took away the murder weapon from the bushes, unaware of what it was used for. But there could still be traces, such as blood!”    


“I can confidently state that the bushes were completely clean- not a trace of blood, or a single crushed leaf.” Tenko grinned. “Unless you checked yourself, you have to admit that what I’m saying is right!”    


“This…” Togami staggered backwards. “This can’t be!” 

“Even I had failed to notice this detail,” Peko said, looking over at Tenko. “Chabashira… it seems as though you may fulfill your duty yet.”

“But now we are left with a dilemma. The murder weapon is currently missing, without a single explanation as to where it went,” Judge Kirigiri said. “Does the defense have a theory?” 

“Wait, why do I have to be the one to explain it?” Tenko asked. “The prosecution was the one that brought it up!” 

“We do not have an explanation at hand, true. But that does not mean there is none,” Togami said, adjusting his glasses on his face. “I maintain my position that the defendant is the only possible culprit. I can come up with another explanation on how he hid the murder weapon.” 

“If you let him keep talking, then this trial will drag on,” Peko said. “Chabashira, it is up to you to cut the feet out from under his momentum.”   


_ I definitely don’t want to hear this jerk keep talking. But what other explanation could there be for the missing weapon?  _

“I think that the real killer simply took their weapon with them,” Tenko said in an uncertain tone. 

“Even ants wouldn’t feel sorry about stepping on you,” Hiyoko said scornfully. “I thought no one could have used the window!”    


“I’m not saying it was the window! If someone killed Natsumi before her brother showed up, then they could have… just walked out the front door while taking the weapon with them?”    


“Defense, if you are asking for some pity, I assure you that you won’t find any here,” Togami said flatly.    


“But it makes sense like this! If Natsumi died earlier, then it wouldn’t matter how many people witnessed her brother in the room,” Tenko continued. “Because what they saw was Kuzuryu discovering the body himself!”    


From the defendant’s chair, Fuyuhiko seemed to be musing over something as well. “Come to think of it, we still don’t know who locked me in the music room. That must have been the son of a bitch that killed my sister!”    


“ **STOP TALKING!** ”    


_ That came from Togami? I didn’t think he had a loud voice like that from a guy so skinny!  _

“I knew that the defense was off on a fanciful delusion. I should have stopped them before it got out of hand,” Togami said. “After all, what you are suggesting is quite impossible.”    


“How is it impossible, exactly? Chabashira put together a surprisingly logical chain of events,” Peko said. 

_ Only ‘surprisingly’, huh? I know I’m not very smart, but I’m also right here! _

“If that is your definition of logical, then you are as dull as the defense,” Togami said. “You have still not disproven a basic fact about this case- the murder happened while the witnesses were in the area.”    


“Oh, because we heard that crashing noise, right! Like, BAM!” Ibuki exclaimed. “Which by the way, sounded like-”    


“I wanted to believe that Fuyuhiko might have been innocent,” Mahiru said, looking conflicted. “But after all this time, that hasn’t been explained, has it?”    


“It hasn’t been decided yet! The killer could have escaped in the time between everyone going up the stairs and reaching the music room!” Tenko shouted.    


Judge Kirigiri took a gavel and banged it against his bench, causing everyone to fall silent. “It seems we will have to listen to the four witnesses describe their actions a third time. However, this will be the final testimony I will allow.”   


“The final testimony?!” Tenko cried out. “Why are you just deciding that?!”   


“Because Togami has made a valid point: the discussion has still not disproved that Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was in the music room when murder happened,” Judge Kirigiri said. “Do you understand, defense?”    


“Loud and clear!”  _ Mainly how everyone insists on making unreasonable demands!  _

“Chabashira. You are the one that has been entrusted with clearing Fuyuhiko’s name. For better or worse, you have not failed yet,” Peko suddenly said. “But if going forward, you stumble, then I will be here to get you back on your feet.”    


“Pekoyama, that might be the nicest thing you’ve said to me!” Tenko was surprised at Peko’s unexpected compassion.    


“If I must get you back on your feet by sword point, I will.”    


_...And there it is. Still, I need all the help I can get!  _

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first big break in this case! But this first trial day still has some questions left to answer, so next chapter will go over one more testimony. Has anyone noticed the hints to the real truth? See you next time! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of the first trial half is here! The court deliberates over the final mysterious points, and may uncover some uncomfortable truths in the process. Enjoy, my readers!

September 17

Hope’s Peak Academy Legal Academy, Courtroom

12:00 p.m. 

**Witness Testimony**

**On the second floor**

“No one else was on the second floor. So all you accomplished is making yourself look stupid,” Hiyoko said, holding in laughter. “Now bang your head on your bench in apology right now, defense!” 

“Please don’t do that! You’ll hurt yourself!” Mikan cried out.    


“You know, this is the point where there’s a dramatic reveal that changes everything!” Ibuki said cheerfully. “Ibuki is anxiously awaiting that moment!” 

“As soon as we heard the crash, all four of us rushed to the second floor,” Mahiru said. “I don’t think we saw anyone escaping out of the music room.”   


“I’m so sorry for being a burden!” Mikan said, her eyes tearing up. 

“No one cares, you cow!” Hiyoko yelled at Mikan. 

**End Testimony**

“How are the testimonies getting worse?” Tenko asked incredulously. 

“I suppose because we are covering the same information for the third time,” Peko said. “There are only so many ways you can say the same thing.” 

“Exactly. If there is anything new to have been learned from this, it would have surfaced by now,” Togami said. “Will the defense insist on pursuing a pointless questioning?”   


“You don’t tell me what to do, degenerate male!” Tenko snapped. “Yes, I do very much plan to question the witnesses!”    


“We have learned something, Chabashira. The murder weapon is unaccounted for,” Peko said, as they both ignored Togami’s outraged expression. “If there is more to be unraveled here, we need only find it.”    


Tenko rubbed her eyes. She was running on only three hours of sleep, so she felt more irritable than usual. But she still had a job to do. “Understood, Pekoyama!”

* * *

Tenko knew she was risking getting yelled at for going off topic, but she needed to confirm something. “ **HOLD IT!** Ibuki, do you have anything to say about being on the second floor?”    


“I didn’t hear the door to the music room opening at any point. I knew that wasn’t what you wanted to hear, so I was hoping I could avoid saying it,” Ibuki said, poking her fingers together. “Because nothing makes me more sad than seeing pretty girls sad!”

“Ibuki, please do not hold anything back,” Peko said. “Whatever you know, we can handle it.”    


“That’s the cool Peko that I know and love!” Ibuki said, winking at the swordswoman. “Then I will be honest starting from now! I think that Hiyoko is surprisingly cute when she’s not being mean, and-”

Next to Ibuki, Hiyoko was gagging in disgust, but Ibuki didn’t seem to mind.    


“Only what’s related to the case,” Peko added, regretting not being more specific. “Do you have anything else to add?”   


“Not right now, but I’m still waiting for that dramatic moment!” Ibuki said, raising her hand.

Tenko came to the conclusion that this was a dead end and moved on. “ **HOLD IT!** Mahiru, did you have time to look across the entire second floor?”   


“I guess not, because we had to follow the noise,” Mahiru said. “But we didn’t have to check many doors before we found the music room.”   


“S-sorry…”    


Tenko’s ears picked up on a soft cry, and noticed that it was from Mikan.  _ Come to think of it, Mikan has been mostly ignored in this trial. I really want to make her feel better!  _

“ **HANG ON!** Tsumiki, please don’t cry!”    


Mikan sniffled, looking over at Tenko. “Oh, you’re actually paying attention to me. That makes me so happy!”    


“I’m glad to see you happy! But why were you crying in the first place?” Tenko asked. 

“W-well, when we arrived on the second floor, the first thing I did was try to check the nearest door,” Mikan said. “But Mahiru stopped me, and told me I was going the wrong way.”    


“Oh, so Mahiru helped you not get lost.” Tenko said.  _ Mahiru really knows how to look out for others! _

Mikan smiled. “Yes, she’s so kind! She even told me I had to go directly to the music room.”    


As soon as Mikan stopped talking, the air in the courtroom changed drastically. All eyes suddenly snapped towards Mahiru, with the photographer’s face deathly pale. 

Mikan started shivering from the cold atmosphere. “Did I say something wrong?”   


“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Tsumiki! But… what you said just now conflicts with something that we learned earlier.” Tenko explained gently. 

“As soon as the four of you arrived on the second floor, you checked doors until you found the music room,” Peko said. “Yet according to you, Mahiru knew to go to the music room right away.”   


Peko directed her heavy gaze at Mahiru. “Well, Mahiru? How did you know to go to the music room?”   


Mahiru started fiddling with her camera, sweat running down her face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Peko.”    


“ **STOP TALKING!** ” Togami smacked his right palm on his bench. “Do not lie to the court. The nurse testified that she checked the nearest door. Yet, you immediately corrected her. This shows that you knew ahead of time where the murder had taken place.” 

_ Togami is actually helping us? What’s going on here?  _

“H-hey, why are you picking on me all of a sudden!” Mahiru shouted. “I’ve been doing my best to help here!” 

“Yes, leave Big Sis alone!” Hiyoko cried out. “She’s certainly been more helpful than every other useless person here!”    


“Defense, you brought up this line of questioning,” Judge Kirigiri said. “So you must answer the questions it brings up. How did Mahiru Koizumi learn where the crime took place before anyone else?”    


“Um, the simplest explanation is that Mahiru found the crime scene before anyone else,” Tenko suggested. “Maybe she ran up the stairs faster?”   


“Even if you are right, Chabashira, that doesn’t explain why Mahiru felt the need to keep this hidden,” Peko said, still studying her classmate. “Her reaction tells us as such.”   


“It would have to do with something that happened while everyone was on the second floor,” Tenko said, wracking her head. “Something we still…”    


“... _ I immediately tried to leave the room. But someone had locked it from the outside!” _

“..haven’t explained, even after talking all this time.”    


_ “Next thing I knew, Mahiru was looking at me from outside the door like I was a crazy person!” _

The idea crashed onto Tenko like a bolt of lightning. The implications of what she was considering frightened her. T _ here’s an… innocent explanation for this, right? This is Mahiru we’re talking about! _ _   
_

“Defense, you have a question to answer,” Togami cut in, interrupting Tenko’s thoughts. “Why did this witness hide information?”    


When Tenko still didn’t answer, Peko put her hand on the handle of her sword. “Remember my words. You cannot afford to stumble in your duty.”    


_ I can’t blame anyone but myself for this. I decided to involve myself for this! So I have no choice but to keep going! _ _   
_

“There is evidence that could explain it: the music room key,” Tenko said. “We know that someone locked the defendant in the room.”   


Tenko found she couldn’t get the words out. So she slapped her face with her palms, and forced out, “And the only person I can think of that could do that is Mahiru!”    


“Tenko, what are you saying?!” Mahiru asked, gripping the witness stand in front of her.    


“Kuzuryu told me that right after he was locked into the music room, he saw Mahiru’s face,” Tenko explained. “At first, I thought that she had arrived right after it was locked. But then Mahiru should have seen who really did it!” 

“You’re wrong!” Hiyoko didn’t have a trace of her usual malice- instead, she just seemed scared. “Big Sis would never do something like that!” 

“B-besides, didn’t Mahiru leave to go get a teacher with the music room key?” Mikan asked. “I don’t think she had it on hand.”   


“Mahiru could have had it on hand. That key is not under any kind of guard,” Peko said thoughtfully. “When she left, it could have been to get a teacher, but with the key already in her possession.” 

“But why would I already have the music key with me? It’s not like I had any business there,” Mahiru pointed out, though her voice was shaking. “Look, it wasn’t me that locked Fuyuhiko in there!” 

“But someone did. That’s the important point here!” Tenko declared. “Someone wanted to pin the crime on Kuzuryu!”    


“We also have the hanging question of them missing murder weapon,” Peko said, following Tenko’s train of thought. “These are not just coincidences. They are calculated actions.”    


“If you insist that these events are connected, then I demand that you explain how,” Togami said, his tone angry. “Furthermore, if you insist that a third party is the killer, then you must name who they are.”    


“If we knew who the killer was, we wouldn’t be standing here!” Tenko was starting to get very annoyed at how Togami seemed to shunt every tough question onto her.    


“But we can at least explain how this crime likely happened, once we put the events together.” Peko began to speak, more than Tenko had ever heard her speak up to this point.    


“Natsumi met with someone in the music room. During that meeting, an altercation broke out, and they killed her. At this point, Fuyuhiko was on his way to meet his sister. The killer exited the music room with the murder weapon, and distanced themselves from the crime scene.”    


Peko continued, “From there, Fuyuhiko entered the music room, and saw his sister’s body. Naturally, he went over to check on her. It is at this point that the killer locked him in the music room, and returned the key to the office it’s usually in.”    


As Tenko listened to this, she realized that Peko’s explanation didn’t add up. “Wait a moment, Pekoyama! The way you are explaining it, the murder happened much earlier than we think it did. So then, when did the crashing noise happen?”   


“I did not expect for the defense to poke holes in their own case,” Togami said. “Perhaps they are tired of covering for the guilty.”    


“That’s not what I meant!” Tenko said quickly. “Kuzuryu is innocent! But we seem to be stuck on two points!”    


At the witness stand, Mahiru seemed to be thinking something over. “The missing weapon, and which supports the idea that someone locked Fuyuhiko in the music room.” 

“It hasn’t been decided that it wasn’t you, witness,” Togami said coldly. “But if you have an explanation, then it would be best for you to spill it now.”    


“I don’t have anything to explain!” Mahiru shouted. “I’d have no reason to lock Fuyuhiko in the music room. My other friends were there to keep watch over him!” 

“That is a valid point. Mahiru’s actions are suspicious, but nothing more,” Peko said, frustrated. “As long as we have no other way to prove it…” 

“It appears that this trial has been stalled.” Judge Kirigiri shook his head. “Yet, this trial must have a verdict, so we must consider what is the most likely scenario.”    


“Wait, how are you going to pass a verdict when there’s so much we don’t know?” Tenko asked. “The investigation into this case is clearly incomplete!”    


“The defense has tried to suggest the idea of a third party, but have not substantiated that idea. It is clear that being a martial artist, even an Ultimate, does not translate into being a defense attorney.” 

“AAAAAHHH!” Tenko screamed, flailing her arms and accidentally hitting herself again. 

No!” Something seemed to crack in Peko’s demeanor. “You can’t be allowed to end a trial without cause!” 

“Peko Pekoyama, hold your tongue. I am the Headmaster of this academy, so my word is final,” Judge Kirigri declared, showing anger for the first time. “There is no cause to extend this trial.”    


_ Have we really reached the end of the line here? I can’t think of any evidence we have that could prove a third person was there!  _

“Now, if there is nothing more, I will pass my verdict. The Hope’s Peak Academy court finds the defendant, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu…”    


“ **STOP TALKING!** ”    


Byakuya Togami’s words did stop the headmaster, as well as drawing the attention of everyone else. Togami’s expression was furious. “You, defense. You implied that the investigation into this case is incomplete. Was that an insult to the Togami clan’s honor?”   


“What? No, I was pointing out the facts! We don’t know what the murder weapon is, or where it went,” Tenko pointed out. “We also have the puzzle of how Mahiru knew where the crime took place, and if she locked the music room!”    


“Byakuya Togami, why do you interrupt when you are about to prove the defendant’s guilt?” Judge Kirigiri asked.   


“The defense is correct, these questions do linger in this case. Which means that the defendant’s guilt has not been conclusively proven.” Togami slammed his palm onto his bench. “And I refuse to allow this trial to end until I’ve done so!”    


“This conclusion must come to an end,” Judge Kirigiri said. “And by the authority of Hope’s Peak, I-”    


“I have the authority of the Togami clan, and this trial will only end when I decide it does,” Togami declared arrogantly. “And as long as the defense has fight left in them, then my role is not done.”   


“Pekoyama, what exactly is happening right now?” Tenko asked, wondering if her sleep deprivation was causing hallucinations.    


“It seems as if your earlier statement unintentionally wounded his pride,” Peko answered. “And we must make use of this if we hope to push forward in this case.”    


Tenko nodded grimly, before turning her attention to Togami. “Before we can continue this trial, we have to investigate more, Togami! Because there doesn’t seem to be anything else we can get from these witnesses!”    


“I’m sorry for not being good enough,” Mikan whimpered. “I could humiliate myself before the court if it would help?”    


“Ugh, I certainly don’t want to be at the same witness stand as this pig anymore,” Hiyoko said. “Don’t ever waste my time like this again!”    


“So, what’s going to happen to us?” Mahiru asked nervously.    


“You are still involved in this case, so you will be put on standby,” Togami said. “At least until we discover what the true nature of your involvement is.”    


“It has not been decided that this trial should be adjourned,” Judge Kirigiri cut in. “There is no lead that we could deliberate.” 

“Well, there is Girl E.” Ibuki suddenly said.    


“Ibuki, shut up!” Mahiru suddenly shouted. She quickly followed up with, “I apologize for the outburst, but now is not the time for you to make stuff up to mess with people.”    


“But I’m not making it up! This is the dramatic moment I was waiting for,” Ibuki said. “Because-”    


“Peko, you know how Ibuki is. What she says usually ends up being unrelated to what’s actually important. Please stop her,” Mahiru pleaded.    


“...No. I will listen to what she has to say,” Peko said. To Ibuki, Peko said, “So who is Girl E?”   


“Remember the picture of us that was presented earlier? Well, before it was taken, there was another girl there,” Ibuki explained. She pointed to Mahiru. “Pointing! I asked if she wanted to be in the photo that Mahiru was taking, but Girl E refused, and she left after that!” 

“Big Sis?” Hiyoko said, looking at Mahiru with a worried expression. Mahiru was currently hugging herself with her arms.    


“That person has nothing to do with any of this! She was just passing through!” Mahiru exclaimed desperately. “That’s why I didn’t want anyone bringing her up!”    


Tenko took this chance to interject. “Maybe this Girl E saw something that could answer one of our questions! Mahiru, I want to believe in you!”   


“You do, Tenko?” Mahiru’s desperate eyes burned into Tenko.    


“Yes, I want to believe that if we work together, we could reach the bottom of this case together,” Tenko said. “So let me help you!” 

Judge Kirigiri slammed his gavel onto his bench. “It seems as if we have reached a point where the trial cannot be continued. So it seems there is no choice: I will suspend it until tomorrow. The defense and prosecution will convene then with all information ready.”    


“You are saved for one more day. Enjoy that time, defense,” Togami said. “Because next time, I will utterly crush you.”   


_ We actually made it through this trial? We came so close to disaster!  _

“Don’t relax your guard just yet, Chabashira,” Peko said sharply. “The true battle lays ahead.”    
****

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've laid the groundwork, the second half of this case is going to really delve into the meat of the "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". Expect to meet Girl E, learn more about Mahiru and Natsumi, and much more, coming soon. See you next time! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At last, a new chapter of Turnabout Twilight! Starting the second investigation day, which is twice as long as the first day. Because there is much more to learn about this incident. I apologize for the two month hiatus- I needed to do work on other stories I am working on. But now, I can dedicate attention to this story. Enjoy, my readers!

September 17

Hope's Peak Academy, Detention Center

1:00 p.m.

"What the fuck do you call that sloppy job?"

Tenko rubbed her temples as an angry Fuyuhiko shouted in her face. She'd barely managed to keep them from a guilty verdict, but now there was a whole host of new questions that needed to be answered. The least of which being Mahiru's connection to it all.

"You haven't been thrown in jail, right? So yes, I have done my job!" Tenko snapped.

"You would have been cooked if the prosecutor hadn't thrown a hissy fit," Fuyuhiko pointed out. "So I wouldn't call that being good at anything!"

"Oh, but how do you expect anyone to do a good job when you give them almost nothing to work with," Tenko countered. "I had to learn most of your actions in court!"

"That's enough." Peko said firmly, catching the attention of the other two. "This senseless, endless bickering accomplishes nothing."

"Then you do the talking, Pekoyama. This is your case anyways," Tenko said, rubbing her eyes. "My throat is sore from all the yelling I had to do in court."

"Fuyuhiko, I will be blunt: the situation is still very grim. While there are holes in the case against you, we aren't sure of where to find the answers," Peko said. "Most especially the identity and location of the murder weapon."

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, his expression pensive. "Whoever the killer is clearly had a plan. I've seen a lot of weapons in my day, and I still can't think of anything that matches a weapon that would leave a jagged wound, but also be easy to smuggle out."

"I can't think of anything like that either. This is perhaps the biggest question in the case," Peko said. "Do you believe the weapon has been disposed of?"

"If it has, that would put us in an even worse corner." Fuyuhiko scoffed. "But what else is new?"

Despite saying earlier she would leave everything to Peko, there was a question that Tenko had in mind. "The next biggest question is motive! I know this will be hard to think about, Kuzuryu. But can you think of anyone that has a reason to want your sister dead?"

"If this crime was indeed premeditated, then the killer would also have an established motive." Peko sat in a chair so she could address Fuyuhiko directly. "If this is something you cannot say out loud, I can send Chabashira away, and I will tell her what she needs to know later."

_Honestly, I wouldn't even mind that, if it meant I won't get yelled at more._

"I mean, we're Yakuza. Me and Natsumi got more enemies in a few years than most people do in a lifetime," Fuyuhiko said dryly. "That doesn't exactly narrow it down."

"Then it might have been someone from Natsumi's class." Tenko's unexpected words caused Fuyuhiko and Peko to stare at her. Flustered, Tenko quickly said, "I mean, I don't know enough about your sister's life! But if the killer had a personal motive, then they must have known her well!"

Peko crossed her arms, deep in thought. "Then at some point, we must visit the Reserve Course. Unless there's something you can tell us, Fuyuhiko?"

"Tch, we didn't tell each other everything. I had my business, and Natsumi had her business."

_How helpful. Not. But I guess I didn't expect much help from Kuzuryu._

"Then there's that bitch. What the fuck was Mahiru thinking?!" Fuyuhiko snapped out. "Why did she lock me in the music room?"

"It hasn't actually been proven that Mahiru did it!" Tenko immediately exclaimed.

"Yet, it's clear that Mahiru knows more than she lets on. Her slipup about the music room tells as much," Peko pointed out.

"That's true, but…" Tenko felt a need to vouch for the photographer. "She's your classmate and friend! And Mahiru would never hurt her friends!"

"Hey, don't forget that you're supposed to be defending me! Besides, she's definitely not my friend," Fuyuhiko said. "I don't make friends."

"Ugh. I am supposed to be defending you, so I don't have time for macho bullshit," Tenko groaned.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Fuyuhiko asked in quiet fury.

"No, I haven't." Perhaps it was the fact that she was so sleep-deprived. Perhaps it was that Tenko had little patience for males in the first place. But she no longer cared about censoring herself.

"I'm talking to someone that insists in closing himself off despite being in a literal cell! I mean, how am I supposed to defend and believe in you when you don't give me anything?!"

"Your job is to get these charges cleared! I don't need any of this nonsense about belief," Fuyuhiko said. "You should fear me, because of what I could do to you if you dare disappoint me again!"

"Well, I don't fear you. So what then?" Before Fuyuhiko could get another word in, Tenko stormed out of the detention center.

When Tenko took a break to catch her breath, she heard someone approaching her. "Is that you, Pekoyama? If you're here to chastise me, get it over with!"

"While that is tempting, there is a more pressing matter at hand. A question that I have been thinking about since the start of this. What is the real reason that you decided to defend Fuyuhiko?"

Tenko looked up, to see that the swordswoman was completely serious. "Is not wanting to anger the yakuza not reason enough?"

"Perhaps it's presumptuous for me to say this, given that we met only yesterday." Peko looked Tenko in the eyes. "But you do not strike me as one to be moved by threats, Chabashira. All your actions that I've observed have been motivated by genuine passion, and I'd like to know the source of it."

Tenko had to admit- the swordswoman was completely right. "If I tell you what you want to hear, can you tell me something?"

"If it's within my abilities to say it."

Tenko decided to take Peko at her word. The past trial had required putting trust in her, so the aikido master decided to extend a little more. "Do you remember the interview with Kuzuryu yesterday, when we first talked about his sister?"

Peko simply nodded, as a way to tell the aikido master to continue.

"I admit, I let my temper get the best of me, and said something I probably shouldn't have!" Tenko admitted. "But after I did, I heard true emotion from Kuzuryu for the first time. So I had to look him in the eyes, to confirm from myself what I heard!"

In her mind's eye, Tenko recalled that moment of eye contact. "And what I saw was helpless fury and genuine mourning, mixed into a raging tempest. Yet, at the center of it all, I saw affection. Brotherly affection for Natsumi. From that, I knew one thing for a fact- Kuzuryu would never harm his sister!"

"For you to be able to garner all that from eye contact alone… you grow all the more curious, Chabashira."

"Now it's time for my question. What is your connection with him?" Tenko asked. "If we're talking passion, nothing matches yours as you've been putting together his defense."

Peko subtly flinched, holding her arms close to herself. "I promised to answer within the best of my abilities, and I have every intention of keeping my word… but not here. I would talk of this somewhere more private."

"You know, Pekoyama, such words could be taken the wrong way." Maki approached the other two girls. "So I hope they are not meant to be a threat."

"Oh, it's you, Miss… it occurs to me that I still don't know your name, and yet you know mine." Peko pointed out.

"It's Maki Harukawa. It would be best that you learn it if we are to investigate together," Maki stated. "That's all."

"Oh, so now three of us are going to work together! No clue can escape us now!" Tenko exclaimed cheerfully.

"No, you are going straight to your dorm room," Maki said firmly. "If you force yourself to stay awake for longer, you really won't make it to the next trial."

"I'm fine, Maki! Besides, I don't want to get any flack for sleeping on the job," Tenko said, even as she yawned mid-sentence.

"If you don't listen to me, I'm going to get angry." In a more gentle tone, Maki added. "Just nap for an hour. I can handle the investigation for that long."

"If you're really that worried about me, then I'll go to my room to nap. I'll leave Kuzuryu's defense to you!"

"If I'm worried about anything, it's the state of this case," Maki said dryly. "Maybe I'll straighten out this confusing mess."

"Either way, I'll see you later, Maki!" Waving Maki goodbye, Tenko headed off towards the communal dorms.

* * *

_Chabashira's motives are fairly straightforward, and as such easy to deal with. But Harukawa is another matter entirely._

"If you are going to investigate this case, I need to know why you are doing it," Peko said, eyeing Maki warily. "You have no relation to any of this."

"Because surely you must have realized by now that there is more to this than meets the eye," Maki answered. "For the school administration to send flyers asking people to be the defense, instead of getting a real lawyer, or even a student from the Legal Department of this school."

"You are correct, that is rather strange." Most lawyers turned down defending Fuyuhiko regardless, but Peko did see Maki's point.

"You have probably noticed by now, but Tenko is rather naive. She will throw herself into anything without a second thought, if it helps someone in need," Maki said. "Whatever is waiting in the shadows of this case… it would be best if I took care of them before Tenko became aware of it."

"If that is your motivation, then it is all the same to me. I agree that the shadows surrounding everything are deep indeed. So best prepare yourself, Harukawa."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." An intense aura flickered around Maki.

_So you are not a normal person. Well, neither am I. Whoever decides to oppose us will soon find themselves regretting it._

September 17

Hope's Peak Academy, Class 77 classroom

1:30 p.m.

Returning to the main building of the school, Peko decided to check her classroom to see which of her classmates were around. The only person there turned out to be Ibuki, and Peko wasn't sure how she felt about that. Ibuki was a friendly enough girl, but the way she acted around Peko often left the swordswoman feeling flustered and off balance.

Almost as if on cue, Ibuki noticed Peko and Maki and winked at them playfully. "Oh my my! With two ice queens in the classroom, I feel like I'm going to freeze over! But as the poem by the frosty man says, 'destruction by ice would be great'!"

Maki listened to Ibuki, and seemed to mentally give up trying to figure it out. "Do you have anything to say about the case?" Maki said tersely.

"I have a lot to say about the case!" Ibuki exclaimed, raising her hand. "So go right ahead and ask!"

Peko decided to cut to the point. "Who is 'Girl E'?"

Ibuki's enthusiasm dimmed notably, and she poked her fingers together. "Ah, I can answer just about any question except that one."

"Why not? All you have to tell us is if you know this person or not," Maki said. "And we'll handle the rest."

" I just can't say it," Ibuki explained nervously. "No matter how many times you ask me, I absolutely won't be able to say anything!"

"Did Mahiru make you promise this?" Peko asked, studying the musician closely.

Every trace of the musician's usual levity and energy vanished. For once, Ibuki had a completely serious expression on her face. "I'm sorry I can't tell you what you want to hear, Peko."

"We're going nowhere fast," Maki said, irritated. "Since Mioda has no interest in talking, maybe you can tell me something. How would you personally describe Mahiru Koizumi?"

Peko considered the question. "In the time that I have known her, Mahiru has struck me as a dutiful, kind person. She always takes her responsibilities seriously, and will stand up for her friends."

"Then you should consider the possibility that there is a reason that has compelled Koizumi to take the actions that she has," Maki said. "If she is doing them willingly, at least."

_Is it possible that Mahiru is being forced to do this against her will? I suppose I shouldn't dismiss it. But unless we could talk with Mahiru herself, it's all speculation._

"Ibuki, if you really can't say anything else, can you at least tell us where Mahiru is?" Peko decided at this point, she needed to use an underhanded tactic. "You're always talking about how you want to make girls smile. This would be a great service you'd be doing for me."

"You've hit my weak point! I have no choice but to give into your demands!" Ibuki pointed out the classroom door. "Pointing! Mahiru told me that she'd be walking around the school all day, so I can't tell you her actual location. But she did say that she would get some photo work done at some point!"

"In other words, she will be at her Ultimate Lab." Peko turned towards Maki. "Do you think we should wait for Mahiru there?"

"That would be spending investigation time on the off chance she will show up," Maki said, deep in thought. "For now, I would advise questioning everyone you find."

_I am not entirely done questioning Ibuki yet, so I will wrap that up quickly._

"There is one more thing. Please restate what you saw and heard during the day of the crime," Peko said. "And keep your details related to the case."

"Okay! Maybe for once, I'll be able to finish talking. Because I still have a detail to talk about!" Ibuki exclaimed. "About what happened when we heard the shattering noise on the second floor!"

"Come to think of it, you did try to talk about that repeatedly," Peko said, recalling the testimonies from a few hours ago. "This time, no one will stop you from talking."

"Yahoo! Then here it is: Ibuki heard what sounded like earthenware breaking against the floor!" Ibuki said, with a dramatic flourish.

"Wait, earthenware? Not glass?" Picturing the crime scene, there was the broken window, and broken aquarium, but nothing that could be described as earthenware.

"My ears would never lie to me! It was a loud crashing sound of shattering pottery," Ibuki said. "And that's about all I know!"

"For the time being I will take you at your word, Ibuki. Thank you for your help." Peko turned towards Maki. "In your opinion, what is the best place to investigate next?"

"Following up this 'shattering noise' seems like it would be best. If for no other reason to make sure that odd girl didn't make it up in her head," Maki said. "That seems just as likely."

"Yeowch! You really show no mercy with those barbed words!" Ibuki cried out, shuddering.

"Then the next destination is the crime scene again."

_Until Chabashira wakes up from her nap, I am in charge of this case. As such, I cannot afford to ignore any leads I come across. It's true that Ibuki is a flighty, eccentric person, but she is also the Ultimate Musician for a reason._

Peko exited the classroom, her feet on an automatic course towards the music room, while her mind continued to process the facts of the case.

_However, there is also the matter of Mahiru. Her involvement in this case is still unknown, but that she seems to be obstructing us is clear. I hope she won't force my hand, but… I will face her as a foe if I must._

September 17

Hope's Peak Academy, Music Room

1:45 p.m.

On the way to the second floor, Peko and Maki ran into Mikan. Or rather, Mikan bumped into Maki and landed onto her back.

"Do you want to die?" Maki blurted out, her entire body stiffening.

"Oh no, did I hurt you? I'm sorry! If it helps, I could let you step on me!" Mikan cried out from the floor.

"What? Don't say such strange things," Maki said, taken aback. "Just get back on your feet."

Mikan did get back on her feet, but it was to grab onto one of Maki's arms. "Oh, so you want me to massage your hand instead? I could make it feel nice and soft."

"No, stop that!" Maki exclaimed, actually getting flustered. Turning towards Peko, Maki said, "Do something, Pekoyama!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Peko separated Mikan from Maki's arm. "Mikan, instead of apologizing all the time, try being more careful."

"I'm sorry for being so clumsy! I'll get out of your way!" With tears in her eyes, Mikan dashed off.

"...What exactly happened to her?" Maki asked, greatly perturbed.

"No one is entirely sure. What little details I've learned about Mikan's past have been incentive enough to not want to learn more," Peko said. "I'm not entirely sure if anyone could help her, at least not in the way she desperately needs."

"As cold as this will sound, Mikan has nothing to do with the case at hand," Maki said. "Your focus should be on that."

"You are very focused on what's essential, aren't you?" Peko did agree with the sentiment, so she continued up the stairs to the second floor, and the door to the music room.

Entering the music room, Peko couldn't help but see a vision of Natsumi, laying dead against the back wall, and she felt cold all over. "Time to search whatever would make Ibuki's 'shattering' noise."

Peko had inspected the music room previously with Tenko, but she decided to do a more detailed search. She inspected the nearby piano from top to bottom, while Maki inspected the broken aquarium and the scattered gravel.

The two girls searched the broken window, the area around where Natsumi's body had been, every inch they could think of. Despite all that, they couldn't find anything to fit the description that Ibuki had given.

"As I thought, that odd girl was making stuff up," Maki said, annoyed. "What a complete waste of time."

"...No, I don't think Ibuki was making it up. During our conversation earlier, she was completely serious about not being able to tell us certain things," Peko said. "So there has to be a reason she gave us the details about what she heard."

"Then perhaps she misheard what made the noise," Maki suggested. "And she heard glass break instead."

_Is it that simple? I never thought I would be thinking this, but… I believe that Ibuki heard something that doesn't fit into the facts as we know it. I believe in her._

"Come to think of it, she never specified where she heard the noise," Peko realized. "I only assumed it was the music room."

"Are there any other rooms nearby?" Maki asked, not even missing a beat.

Just a few classrooms that are empty right now. I suppose we check whichever is closest." Exiting the music room, Peko decided to poke her head into the classroom directly to the right. The classroom was empty, and at first Peko didn't see anything that could be a clue. Then while scanning the floor, Peko spotted something odd. It looked like a water stain.

"You're boring a hole into the floor," Maki said sarcastically. "Is the investigation going that badly?"

"As a matter of fact, just the opposite. I have found what Ibuki was referring to." Peko pointed to the water stain. "That's our clue."

"Someone spilled water here and didn't clean it up. Why does that…?" Maki's eyes traveled upwards, and noticed a conspicuously empty stand near the water stain. "Ah, now I see."

"Whatever was on that stand, it got broken, leaving that water stain. What broke was made out of earthenware," Peko said, thinking out loud. "Finally explaining this mystery."

**Water Stain added to the Court Record**

"I can't see how this fits into the larger case, but figuring that out is not my job," Maki said, though her words were belied by the small grin on her face. "My job is to keep things moving. In that vein, are you going to track down Koizumi now?"

"I don't know where she is at the moment, and I don't want to expend energy on a fruitless search. Perhaps the search needs to be refined…" Peko considered how Ibuki had refused to divulge anything related to Mahiru, or 'Girl E'. Then she tried to think of other people close to the photographer. "I may know who should be questioned next."

_This is another step closer to the truth hiding in this case. I must free my Young Master from his current predicament, and… lay Natsumi's soul to rest, as well._

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are two central characters in this case. This investigation is all about tracking them down, and learning just how tied up they are to everything. Look forward to it, everyone. See you next time! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Two more witnesses are going to be questioned this chapter. The first is a familiar DR2 character, but the other is my take on a DR character that didn't get much character. Enjoy, my readers!

September 17

Hope's Peak Academy, School Store

2:00 p.m.

Just as Peko thought, she found Hiyoko in the school store, carrying an armful of sweets and munching on a pocky stick. "Greetings, Hiyoko. I'd like a moment of your time."

Hiyoko didn't answer, putting a second pocky stick into her mouth.

"You were asked a question, so answer it," Maki said, an edge in her tone.

Hiyoko didn't answer, and in fact started chewing her candy loudly.

A dark aura started seeping out of Maki. "Say something already. Before you stop getting the nice treatment."

Immediately, Peko realized that Maki had made a terrible mistake, as Hiyoko dropped all the candy she was holding in her arms and started crying. "Why are you being so mean to me? I haven't done anything to you!"

"I simply wanted to ask some questions about what you did yesterday," Peko said, in her softest tone. "No harm was-"

"You made me drop all my candy too! I'm not saying a word until she-" Hiyoko pointed an aggressive finger at Maki. "Buys me double the amount of candy that I had!"

"Why would I buy you double?!" Maki asked incredulously.

"HELP! THESE MURDEROUS GIRLS WANT TO KILL ME!" Hiyoko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Buy her the candy, Harukawa," Peko said in a defeated tone. _I think I am starting to understand the exhaustion that Chabashira felt earlier._

* * *

During the commotion, Peko felt her phone ring, and she was glad for the opportunity to excuse herself. It turned out to be from Fuyuhiko, so she picked it up right away.

"Peko. About the meeting with the defense earlier," Fuyuhiko said without further preamble. "Why did she say what she did?"

"I assume that you are talking about how she stated that she 'wasn't afraid of you'," Peko answered.

"Yeah, what the fuck was she trying to prove?" Fuyuhiko asked. "And who was she trying to prove it to?"

It had only been a day since Peko had met the Ultimate Aikido Master. So while she wasn't sure about her answer, at least she had one to give. "I don't think Chabashira was trying to prove anything. She strikes me as someone that always says what's on her mind."

"Then she should learn how to watch her mouth," Fuyuhiko said dryly. "She'll get herself in trouble like that."

"Perhaps. But that same attitude is what's going to define your defense, for better or worse," Peko pointed out. "Which is why I am working with her."

For a while, Fuyuhiko didn't say anything. Then he finally said, "Then keep a close eye on that girl. And update me what you find later."

"I will, Young Master." Peko hung up the phone, and entered the school store again.

By now Maki had bought the replacement candy, so Peko asked if Hiyoko was going to talk with them.

"When I finish the candy, I might consider spending my time on a pair of losers like you," Hiyoko said, smugly biting into a chocolate bar. "Maybe."

Peko could swear she heard something in Maki's head snap, as her hands curled into fists. It seemed that Maki was about to start wringing Hiyoko's neck.

"I've been looking everywhere for the both of you! So this is where you've been!" The sound of Tenko's voice filled the school store, and the girl herself looked very refreshed. "Maki, are you alright?"

"If you want my honest opinion, I am not. But if you are here to tell me I am relieved of duty, that could change," Maki said, becoming subtly less stiff. "Please tell me that's why you are here."

"Indeed it is! I slept for an hour and now I feel like I'm ready to take on the world!" Tenko declared. "Thank you so much for letting me do this! I promise to make it up to you later!"

"You can make it up to me by solving this case. But I think I need some time to rest now." Without a moment's pause, Maki left the school store.

"Ugh, and who is this sweaty beast," Hiyoko scoffed. "You offend my delicate eyesight!"

"I'm a friend of Mahiru's," Tenko said, smiling. "And I want you to help me help her!"

_I admit, this is not an approach that occurred to me. But will Chabashira pull it off?_

"Come to think about it, I do remember you talking with Big Sis during the trial yesterday." Hiyoko's expression became indignant. "But you didn't try hard enough to stop that four-eyed jerk from bullying her!"

"I know, and I'm sorry! That's why I need to know as much as I can," Tenko said earnestly. "As one of Mahiru's closest friends, you would probably know more!"

For the first time, all wickedness left Hiyoko's face, to be replaced by a bright smile. "I suppose I could help someone as hopeless as you, then. But if you screw up, I'll send Akane to twist your head off your neck!"

"She can't actually do that, can she?" Tenko asked Peko nervously.

"I will ensure your safety no matter what happens, Chabashira." _If only because you are Fuyuhiko's only defense._

Reassured, Tenko turned her attention back to Hiyoko. "Saionji, you've been helping Mahiru a lot, right?"

"That's because Big Sis has been helping all of us! When we discovered the body, she told us that the police would arrest the first person that was at the crime scene," Hiyoko said. "So Mahiru made sure none of us would get in trouble with the police!"

"That might explain why Ibuki was so unwilling to betray Mahiru. Because she is protecting Ibuki in return," Peko mused out loud. "Mikan would likely have a similar reaction."

"Yeah, Big Sis is kind enough to think about even the most worthless people, like that nasty pig barf," Hiyoko continued. "And that green-haired troll."

"...! Excuse me. By chance could you be referring to Girl E?" Peko asked.

"If you mean that quiet weirdo that spends all her time hanging around Mahiru, then yes," Hiyoko said, shuddering. "I mean, where does she get off, hogging Big Sis all to herself?"

_You are the last person that should be saying something like that._

"You and Girl E are classmates, right? Surely you could get to know her better if you tried!" Tenko said.

Hiyoko scoffed. "As if. That stalker is a loser from the Reserve Course. She doesn't even deserve to lick my feet!"

"Girl E is from the Reserve Course?" Peko remembered Tenko's theory that someone from Natsumi's class could be the culprit. "Then do you know her name, Saionji?"

"Don't make me sick, you moppet! It's not worth remembering someone like that," Hiyoko said. "I think she might be in gym class right now, if you wanted to steal her underwear."

"Saionji, you've been making all kinds of nasty remarks that ladies shouldn't be saying!" Tenko exclaimed, alarmed.

"I can do whatever I want," Hiyoko said, turning her nose up at Tenko. "A sweaty brute like you should-"

"HHHIIYYYAAAHHH!"

Peko blinked, and in the next moment Hiyoko was on the floor, with Tenko standing over her. Hiyoko started up at Tenko in horror. "Did you… did you seriously just throw me?"

"Saionji, your attitude is a way of protecting yourself, physically and emotionally," Tenko said thoughtfully. "But you need to realize the pain that you are causing to others!"

Hiyoki started crying. "I can't believe you just assaulted me out of nowhere! I'm reporting you to the headmaster!"

Fine, go right ahead. While we are there, I could tell him about how you knew about important information," Tenko said plainly. "And didn't tell the court!"

Those words struck Hiyoko into silence, her mouth gaping like a fish.

 _I didn't think Chabashira had it in her to shut down Hiyoko in this fashion._ "I believe we have heard all the information we can get out of Hiyoko. The next destination should be the Reserve Course."

As the two of them left the school store, Tenko's actions seem to hit her all at once. "I can't believe I threw one of your classmates! Are you mad about that, Pekoyama?"

"Perhaps a warning would have been appreciated, Chabashira, but I am not mad," Peko said. "You managed to get important information from Hiyoko."

"Still, I wish that she didn't feel the need to keep people at a distance," Tenko said wistfully. "I instinctively threw her because I wanted to know why she chains herself like that."

 _Is she… actually concerned about Hiyoko, despite all the insults?_ "You are a strange one indeed, Chabashira."

September 17

Hope's Peak Academy, Reserve Course, Gym Building

2:30 p.m.

Being called "strange" by Peko was not what Tenko had expected, but now wasn't the time to ask about it. It took a while to cross the entire campus, to the Reserve Course. Once there, they entered the gym building.

However, they immediately ran into someone: a girl wearing a reserve course uniform, with wavy green hair that fell down to her shoulders, and violet eyes.

"Students from the Main Course, here? What do you want?" The girl asked in a cautious tone.

"We are looking into the death of a Reserve Course student, actually," Tenko asked. "But where are my manners? My name is Tenko Chabashira! Could you tell me yours?"

"My family name is Sato." Sato said, still eyeing Tenko warily. "Are you looking into the death of Natsumi?"

This time, Peko decided to take the lead. "We are. There is someone on trial for her death, so we are looking into her actions. Are you one of her classmates, Miss Sato?"

"What are you, cops?" Sato defensively crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I was in the same class as her, but that didn't mean that I knew that girl very well."

Tenko's martial artist senses were bristling. Sato didn't trust either of them, and was closed off as a result. Tenko considered how to get her to soften up. "Even if you didn't know Miss Kuzuryu that well, you were still classmates. Maybe you heard something important and didn't realize it?"

"I don't know if I heard anything important." Sato did relax a little, one of her hands playing with her hair. "But if I know anything about Natsumi, it's this: you won't find any of her friends."

Without further prompting, Sato kept talking. "Natsumi believed herself to be special, because she was a Kuzuryu. She was always throwing her weight around in class. No one took her seriously, of course. But maybe one day, she pissed off the wrong person, and they attacked her. That's all I can figure out, at least."

"If you don't know Natsumi that well, how can you know she was like that all the time?" Tenko couldn't help but want to think the best of Natsumi, despite never having met her.

"You weren't in the same class as her. If you were, you'd hear things," Sato said, gripping her left arm. "About how Natsumi would threaten anyone she didn't like. How she would even pick fights with people. It wouldn't surprise me if that got her hurt."

"...Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself, Miss Sato?" Peko suddenly asked. "You have an old scar on your left arm."

Suddenly, Tenko could see it as well. The scar was barely visible against Sato's skin, but it was there. Sato immediately looked at her arm. "Oh, this? This is from a stupid accident. I took a bad spill a while back."

She said that really fast. But I guess we don't know Miss Sato well enough to figure out anything else. _Maybe I could take a different angle?_

As Tenko was thinking, she remembered something that Hiyoko mentioned earlier, and realized it sounded a wrong note. "You're supposed to be in gym class right now, aren't you?"

This got the biggest reaction out of Sato, as she practically jumped in her skin. "You just had to notice that, didn't you? It's so embarrassing to talk about."

"It's only us girls here!" Tenko exclaimed, putting on her best smile. "You can tell us anything!"

"I guess there's no point in hiding it. Some sicko stole my swimsuit from my locker," Sato said, scowling. "Today's gym class was swimming in the pool, so I was forced to sit out."

"Oh no! Was it some degenerate male that gets a sick pleasure from taking swimsuits from innocent girls?" Tenko asked.

"Probably." For the first time, Sato had a softer expression on her face. "But you seem very passionate about this, Chabashira. If you go around asking about my swimsuit, make sure to mention that a gross male probably took it."

"I will, Sato! I will not only solve the case at hand, but catch the male that took your swimsuit!" Tenko exclaimed.

**Stolen Swimsuit added to the Court Record**

"As a formality, I would like you to tell us what you were doing the day of the crime," Peko said. "Were you ever at the Main Course building?"

"Adzumi!" Mahiru's voice cut through the room, and Mahiru herself joined the group. "Are you ready to get going?"

"Mahiru, you're here!" Sato's face had genuine joy upon seeing Mahiru. "Yes, I am ready to leave."

"Where are you going?" Tenko asked curiously.

"Hey, Tenko! Since Sato can't go to her classes, her parents are coming here to pick her up," Mahiru said. "So she'll be out of school for the rest of the day."

"But having a missing swimsuit should only preclude her from attending gym, not the other classes," Peko pointed out.

"Oh, you heard about that! That's not quite how it is," Mahiru said. "Sato needs to go home because we're afraid the pervert that took her swimsuit might also come after her."

"That's all well and good, but before she goes home, we have more questions for Miss Sato… or should I say, Adzumi," Peko said, her expression tightening. "That is her name, isn't it?"

"You're making a really scary face, Peko," Mahiru said nervously. "Look, Sato's parents are the ones that wanted to pick her up. They're worried about their daughter, you know."

"There won't be enough time to ask me anything else," Sato said, her head lowered in such a way that her bangs fell over her eyes, "It's not like I could have told you much anyways."

Sato and Mahiru left the school building, and Tenko turned towards Peko. "Should we follow them? We haven't been able to talk with Mahiru all day, and still have more to ask Sato."

"Naturally, Chabashira. We should be off at once." The two girls exited the Reserve Course building, and followed the path that Mahiru had taken.

As they walked, Tenko considered the conversation she just had. _I haven't been able to get much out of either Saionji or Sato. I should be better than this! But the investigation doesn't seem to be advancing much…_

When they did find Mahiru, Sato had already been placed in a car, which left not long after.

Mahiru turned around, to see that Tenko and Peko were waiting for them. "Hello again. Did you want something from me?"

"We wanted to see you, Mahiru! There's so much about this case that I want your help with," Tenko said. "So could you please tell us what you know?"

Mahiru adjusted her camera strap. "Sure, I don't see why not. But I don't feel comfortable doing it out in the open. Could you meet me in my Ultimate Lab?"

"Of course! We'll-"

"Be following behind you," Peko said, the sunlight reflecting off glasses. "Unless there's a problem with that?"

"No, there isn't, Peko. But you really need to relax," Mahiru said, scratching her face. "It's not healthy to be so wound up."

As Mahiru headed back towards the main building of Hope's Peak, Tenko whispered, "Peko, is there a reason that you've been acting so weirdly towards Mahiru?"

Peko whispered back, "Because the more I investigate this case, the more it seems like Mahiru is intricately involved in it."

_In court earlier today, it did seem like she was hiding something. But she's such a kind person! Would Mahiru really involve herself in murder?_

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It must make for a maddening feeling, to suspect a classmate of being behind the very mystery that you are trying to solve. This is the theme going forward, so look forward to it! See you next time! Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now we are getting to the center of everything. But the truth is not going to show itself through straightforward means. Only through unexpected sources do you find it sometimes. Enjoy, my readers!

September 17

Hope's Peak Academy, Ultimate Photographer Lab

3:00 p.m.

Mahiru's Ultimate Lab consisted of two rooms: a front room where Mahiru displayed her photos on the walls, and on a clothesline, the photos themselves artfully arranged by subject. The back room was a darkroom, which had to be closed at all times to keep light from getting in and ruining the developing photographs.

Tenko and Peko met Mahiru in the front room of the lab, where the photographer was arranging the pictures on the clothesline. "I'll be glad to talk with you, but I am busy. So sorry if I'm a bit unfocused on the conversation."

Peko immediately asked her most urgent question. "I need to hear it from you, Mahiru. Did you lock Fuyuhiko in the music room when you discovered him?"

Mahiru's hands clenched around her camera strap. "You didn't forget that. I guess there's no hiding it from you: I did lock Fuyuhiko in the room."

Though she didn't say anything, Peko's expression did darken. Mahiru continued, "You have to understand, Peko! He looked so angry, and he was in a room with a dead body! I didn't want him to be able to get out, not before he could cool down and explain what was going on."

"What were you doing with the music room key to begin with?" Tenko asked. "In court, you said you didn't know anything about it."

"That was because I didn't want to get anyone in trouble. There was an underclassman that wanted to get into the music room, so I volunteered to get the key for them," Mahiru explained. "But I didn't expect to find a murder!"

**Music Room Key updated in the Court Record**

"Speaking of not wanting people to get in trouble- you seem to have encouraged several of our classmates to not talk with people about the murder," Peko pointed out. "It's made our investigation very difficult."

"Maybe it's because I've been watching too many police shows," Mahiru said nervously. But the police always arrest the first person they see on the scene. And none of us could be the killer, so I wanted to protect everyone."

"Then what about that girl you were with? Adzumi Sato, I think her name was," Tenko said. "You really didn't want anyone to know about her!"

"Oh, Sato? Yeah, she is someone I know. She's a quiet person, but she's really nice deep down," Mahiru said, smiling. "She's from the Reserve Course, so I don't talk with her much, but she is a friend."

"That doesn't answer why you worked to conceal her presence from this case," Peko said in a tense tone. "Why did you do it?"

"Because Sato had the bad luck to be passing by the main building that day," Mahiru explained. "And she ran into the four of us on the stairs. I didn't want her to fall under suspicion for being a Reserve Course student 'where she didn't belong'. But aside from that, she has nothing to do with this!"

Peko kept up the pressure, next asking, "And what of your own actions that day? Is there anything else you aren't telling us?"

"Aside from not talking about Sato, I already told the court everything I did that day," Mahiru said. "None of us went up the stairs at the time, not even Sato. She left, and the rest of us stayed where we were until we heard that loud noise."

"That does seem to line up with the facts." Peko acknowledged.

_The more that we talk, the more it seems that Mahiru has everyone's best interests at heart! So it should be fine to believe in her, right?_

"If there's nothing else, I need to keep putting up photos," Mahiru said, before putting some clothespins in her mouth. "But do look around if you want!"

As Mahiru wandered off, Tenko asked, "What do you think, Peko?"

"This is… the Mahiru I have come to know in the time we've spent as classmates," Peko said, her face pained. "Mindful, kind, and always direct."

"I want to believe in her too!" Tenko exclaimed. "So if we reach the truth of the case, everything should turn out okay!"

_I hope that Mahiru is telling the truth. I want to believe that, because otherwise… I can' even think about it!_

Peko didn't seem to have anything to say to that, her eyes wandering around the area. Suddenly, her eyes widened incredulously. "Mahiru, what is the meaning of this?"

Tenko gazed in the direction that the swordswoman was looking. The sight at the end was the last thing that she expected: A photo of Mikan, but laying face down and with her skirt flipped up, showing her panties.

"Huh? Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about that," Mahiru said, putting her palm up to her forehead. "I am so sorry you girls had to see that."

"But why do you even have that?!" Tenko asked, blushing.

"Look, Mikan wanted a photo taken of herself, and I was happy to oblige, but right when I took the picture she tripped on her own feet," Mahiru explained. "I forgot I even had that in my camera roll, so please throw it away somewhere."

**Photo of Mikan added to the Court Record**

"Sure, I'd be happy to do that!" Tenko took the photo off the clothesline, and put it away for the time being. "And I will look around, to see if there are any other photos you want me to take away!"

Mahiru had already returned to pinning up pictures, so Tenko decided to look around some more. The rest of them seemed normal, of guys and girls alike smiling. Although, Tenko did notice something else- Mahiru had made the effort to number the photos and write the date and time they were taken on the back. This got Tenko distracted, as she looked over the dates.

"Chabashira, do we really have time to be lingering in this place?" Peko asked, annoyed.

"Just a little longer, these are so nice to…" Tenko stopped, as she noticed something. "Pekoyama, look at this."

It was Peko's turn to see what Tenko was looking at: one photo was numbered "33" while the next was numbered "35". On the back, they were dated to have been taken on September 15.

"...I know what you are thinking, but we should not ask Mahiru about it," Peko finally said. "We should wait until we question her in court."

Tenko couldn't find any way to object to this. She understood the significance of the date on the photos- and therefore, the significance of what wasn't there.

**Mahiru's Photos added to the Court Record**

Out loud, Peko called out, "That is all the questions we have for you, Mahiru. But we may return with more later."

"That's fine," Mahiru said, waving her hands distractedly at the two girls. "I'll probably be here, so feel free to come back."

As they left the Ultimate Lab, Tenko asked, "It feels like we've investigated everywhere that's related to this case. So where do we go now?"

"It may be a good idea to visit the legal department of this campus, and ask if we could get help in this investigation," Peko answered. "Perhaps we could talk with Togami, and get an idea of the case for tomorrow's trial. There is also somewhere to go outside the school campus."

"Really? This is the first I've heard about it." Tenko said curiously.

"I am debating if I should take you with me. Because it is a place that most people would never have access to," Peko continued. "If I choose not to, I will tell you what you need to know later."

That makes a part of me even more curious. But I must resist the urge to ask about it, and wait until Pekoyama feels comfortable talking about it!

* * *

On the way towards the legal department, they ran into Mikan. Or rather, Mikan almost crashed into Tenko, but Tenko managed to stop herself in the nick of time.

"Oh no, I almost bumped into someone again! I'm so sorry!" Mikan cried out.

"But you didn't, so everything is fine," Tenko said, smiling gently. "But were you going somewhere, Mikan?"

"Hiyoko told me to go to where the four of us met up before, so we could discuss what we say in court tomorrow," Mikan said. "So I'm going back there."

"I don't recall Mahiru mentioning a meeting like this. So once again, it seems like Hiyoko is making trouble for you," Peko said. "You shouldn't listen to her so often."

Oh. I guess I should have figured that out," Mikan said, sounding down. "Hiyoko did the exact same thing a couple of days ago."

"A couple of days ago would have been the day of the crime, right?" Tenko asked.

Mikan nodded. "The four of us met up at eleven-thirty that morning. But before that, Hiyoko had told me to be at the stairs at around ten."

"So an entire hour and a half early. She wanted to make you wait extra time for no reason," Peko said dryly.

"But you must have been really patient, waiting for your friends!" Tenko exclaimed.

"Well, it wasn't quite that. While I was waiting, I ran into Mahiru," Mikan said. "She told me that I looked hungry, and offered to pay for my breakfast."

"'Pay for your breakfast'? Could you clarify that, Mikan?" Peko asked.

"Mahiru gave me some money, and told me to go eat," Mikan explained. "I tried to get her to not waste money on someone worthless on me, but she insisted."

"It sounds like she didn't accompany you to the dining hall," Tenko said slowly.

"Oh no, that's true! Mahiru must have stayed behind at the stairs!" Mikan cried out. "She must have wanted to keep watch there instead of me!"

"This is very important. At what point did you rejoin with Mahiru?" Peko said, her expression becoming tense.

"When Ibuki and Hiyoko did, so the four of us met up again at around eleven-thirty." Mikan eyed the other two girls nervously. "Did I say something wrong?"

Mahiru didn't mention this at all… not in court yesterday, and not when we questioned her earlier. How could she?

**Mikan's Testimony added to the Court Record**

Yet, Tenko did observe how frightened Mikan seemed to be. Putting on her best reassuring smile, Tenko said, "Just the opposite, Tsumiki! You've told us perhaps the most important testimony we've heard so far!"

"I know you're only being nice, Chabashira. But still, it's so wonderful to have someone that actually listens to me," Mikan said, a strange look in her eyes. "It makes me wish I had someone as wonderful in my life as Mahiru does."

Mikan seemed to realize she had let something slip, because she clapped her hands over her mouth. Tenko didn't want to let whatever Mikan knew become lost. So Tenko exclaimed, "Oh, so Mahiru has someone that takes care of her! I'd really like to know what kind of person they are!"

Peko contributed to the effort, adding, "If it has nothing to do with the day of the crime, it should be fine to tell us. But this seems to be something that only you can tell us."

"O-only me? You really need me?" Mikan seemed to be on the verge of tears. "That makes me so happy!"

Mikan seemed to finally make up her mind. Because she took a breath, and started talking: "Mahiru is the Ultimate Photographer, and she's part of the Hope's Peak Academy Photography Club. But that club is open to both Main Course and Reserve Course students. And there was a Reserve Course student… she was jealous of Mahiru. So she spent all her time bullying Mahiru… demeaning her… even threatening her."

"I believe this girl was named Natsumi. But Mahiru, being as kind as she is, put up with whatever Natsumi did. I was there when it happened sometimes, but my existence was usually ignored. And that's how I was able to witness something…"

* * *

_"What makes your stupid photos so special? They're just boring photos of people doing nothing, and that fits a person as boring as you-"_

_Mahiru didn't say anything in response to Natsumi's tirade, even as her eyes became filled with hurt. Natsumi noticed this, and got annoyed._

_"Tch, if you're not going to use your mouth for anything, maybe it should be sewn shut. Do you want me to do that?"_

_"You stop that at once!" Out of nowhere, a girl with green hair placed herself in front Mahiru. "If anyone here isn't special, it's you!"_

_"Adzumi!" Mahiru exclaimed in a worried tone. "You don't have to involve yourself in this!"_

_"This bitch is all bark, no bite," Adzumi Sato scoffed. "Ignore her, Mahiru."_

_"How dare you! If you have something to say, say it to my face!" Natsumi shouted, approaching Sato._

_Sato didn't back down. "Okay, I will! You seem to think that throwing around your family name makes you anything. Well, it doesn't! You're nothing without your so-called 'family'."_

_Natsumi took several steps back, a shocked expression on her face. But she quickly recovered her arrogance, and said, "You only say that because you're the real nobody! I don't have to listen to this!"_

_After Natsumi left, Sato's expression immediately softened, and she pulled Mahiru into a hug. "It's okay, Mahiru. She's gone now."_

_Mahiru put her head on Sato's shoulder, closing her eyes. "Thank you so much, Adzumi…"_

* * *

"At the time, I was too shocked to do anything, and happy that it resolved on its own," Mikan said. "But from what I heard, that wasn't the last time an encounter like that happened. Now Natsumi's dead, and I wonder if there's something more that I could have done."

To Tenko's surprise, Peko seemed more shocked than anything else. "Miss Kuzuryu truly did that, and often? This is… the first I've heard of this."

"That's because Mahiru spent a lot of time with Miss Sato outside of class. Despite Sato being from the Reserve Course, she makes Mahiru happy in a way I haven't seen anyone else do," Mikan said, blushing. "She's like Mahiru's personal savior."

There was too much here to process, and Tenko felt like her mind was fit to burst. Yet, she still had one more question. "Tsumiki, I'm thankful that you told us all this, but one more thing. If we asked you to tell this to court, would you?"

"If it's you, Chabashira, I would do anything you ask," Mikan said, suddenly grabbing Tenko's hand. "And I do mean anything."

"That's not necessary! Being your friend is enough," Tenko said, her face bright red. "Though, maybe being less formal would be a nice start. You could call me Tenko, and I could call you Mikan!"

Mikan started sniffling, but it was clear these were tears of joy. "If you really don't mind, I would love that!"

* * *

Once they got Mikan to calm down entirely, Tenko sent Mikan to Ibuki, figuring that she really needed a friend right now, and Tenko herself was too busy with the case. She was about to resume her journey to the legal department, but noticed that Peko wasn't following.

Instead, Peko was staring at her, as if trying to figure Tenko out. "In all the time that I've been classmates with her, there's never been someone that's treated Mikan the way you do, Chabashira."

"Does that mean that you don't treat Mikan like a friend either?" Tenko asked bluntly. "Because that might be why she's so desperate for any kind of attention, even the kind that Saionji gives her."

Peko's wince indicated that the words hit their mark. "I never thought that it had anything to do with me. But that sounds like a poor excuse, doesn't it?"

"When this case is over, we can both be Mikan's friends! But that's why we need to get going again," Tenko said. "Did you want to keep going to the legal department, or question Mahiru about everything we've learned?"

Regaining her usual stoicism, Peko said, "Now more than ever, we need to go to the legal department. We should make both Mahiru and Sato official witnesses, so that they can't run when we question them."

"Understood, Pekoyama!" I feel like we've finally begun to find whatever Mahiru's been trying to hide from us. But will it lead to the real killer of this case?

September 17

Hope's Peak Academy, Legal Department

4:00 p.m.

A loud bell chimed in the distance, which startled Tenko. "We've been investigating for so long, classes have ended for the day!"

"Then it would be in our best interest to wrap things up." Peko scanned the area, until she spotted a familiar blond man. "That would be Togami. Do you think you can keep your temper while we question him?"

"If it means pushing the case forward, I will do my best!"

As they approached them, Togami spotted them, and immediately sneered. "If it isn't the defense. I assume you have finally seen reason, and come to strike a plea bargain."

"Nothing of the sort! We have come to discuss tomorrow's trial!" Tenko exclaimed. "And add witnesses to give their testimony."

"Let me guess. Mahiru Koizumi and Adzumi Sato?" In response to Tenko's shocked expression, Togami said, "I am not a fool. Miss Koizumi definitely knows more than she lets on, and it seems to involve that girl from the Reserve Course."

"Then I assume you are arranging to have them summoned to the court," Peko said. "It seems that we have the same goal."

Togami glared at them. "Don't misunderstand me. I am only closing up the holes in my explanation. I am confident that once I do, the defendant's guilt will be made clear."

Tenko considered what she wanted to ask Byakuya, while they had him available. "What have you done in your investigation anyways?"

"As I am a Togami, I don't expect you to understand my actions. But I was hand-picked because the headmaster recognized my brilliance," Byakuya said arrogantly. "I could take one look at the crime scene and unravel it."

"Did you actually do any proper investigating?" Tenko asked dryly.

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "I was given orders to not touch the crime scene, lest I disturb evidence. But I took copious notes on all I observed."

"The murder weapon has still not made itself known," Peko said. "It will be hard to settle this case until it does turn up."

_That's right! After everything that's happened, I forgot all about the murder weapon!_

"I will not divulge that kind of personal information to you." Yet to Tenko's perceptive eyes, Byakuya tugged at his collar. "Find that out on your own."

Tenko decided to take on a different tack. "How will bringing Mahiru and Miss Sato to the witness stand help your case exactly?"

"During yesterday's trial, you exposed that Koizumi knew where the crime had taken place before anyone else," Byakuya answered. "I have also learned that Sato passed through the area at around the same time. That is all I will tell you."

_A lot of this is stuff we already learned. Even Togami can't figure out anything new!_

Byakuya turned up his nose at them. "If that will be all, then leave me here. I have no time to waste with you."

"One more thing, Togami! We'd like to speak with the headmaster." Tenko quickly said.

"In this one instance, you are in luck." Byakuya pointed at an office door. "The headmaster is having a meeting in there, so all you have to do is wait."

Byakuya left, and Tenko headed to a chair to take a seat- but Peko was headed to the office door.

"We don't have time to wait anymore. Apologies will have to come later." Peko raised a hand to knock on the door… and then stopped. Not long after, her face went pale.

"Pekoyama, what's happening?" Tenko approached the door as well, and heard something she couldn't believe.

"I believe it shouldn't take much longer to guide this case to a guilty verdict."

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter is the final one for the investigation. There are still some final questions that need to be addressed before the next and final trial. See you next time! Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The final investigation of this case. We have seen nearly every perspective, except for that of the victim. But since she cannot speak for herself anymore, her story will be told by others. Enjoy, my readers!

Tenko had to clap her hands over her mouth to keep from shouting out. Peko herself was listening intently, not wanting to miss a word.

What followed was the deep voice of an older man. "The Steering Committee is starting to lose patience with you, Jin. The longer this trial continues, the more attention is drawn to Hope's Peak because of this murder."

"I understand that the loss of even a Reserve Course student reflects badly on our institution. When I realized that another student had fallen under suspicion, I printed up the flyers, requesting the student body to apply to be the defense, for only one purpose."

Tenko could feel her heart pumping in her chest. That flyer had started everything, and set Tenko on this path seeking the case's truth. And now she was going to hear the reason behind it.

"I carefully sifted through the fliers and picked the worst, most incompetent defense I could find," Jin Kirigiri continued. "The student currently serving as the lead defense has some of the worst exam scores I have ever seen. She is also well-known for having a disdain for all males, especially those like the defendant. I don't understand why the case did not end on the first day."

It was like someone had slugged Tenko in the gut. All this time, she had wondered why she was picked to head up the defense of this case. Now the truth was laid bare- because she had never been expected to win in the first place. Peko shot her a concerned glance, but Tenko didn't react to it.

"I suspect that the true brains of the defense is the other girl, Pekoyama. You should take steps to have her removed," said the man from the Steering Committee. "Unless you are confident that the prosecution will do their job this time?"

"Pekoyama could not be taken off this case, even if we tried to physically remove her. I suspect even the threats of expulsion would not do anything." Kirigiri said. "But I assure you, Togami will not fail. His pride will not allow him to fail- he will get a guilty verdict by any means."

"Then have this case wrapped up with no connections to Hope's Peak. That will be all."

"Chabshira, if we don't move, we will be caught eavesdropping. We have to move," Peko whispered urgently, tugging Tenko by the arm. She let herself be led along, but otherwise didn't say anything.

The silence unnerved Peko more than anything.

* * *

They briefly hid behind a wall, letting Jin Kirigiri and the other man exit the meeting room and leave the Legal Department. After that, Tenko headed to a nearby chair, sitting down before she hung her head.

_Everything I've done has been pointless. I'm not able to solve this case. I was never meant to solve this case._

"A warrior like you should never have this kind of look in her eyes- a look of utter defeat and resignation."

Tenko looked up, to see Peko standing above her. "Pekoyama, why are you still here? You should be out investigating more."

Peko crossed her arms. "First, tell me this. In a fight, would you ever give up?"

"Of course not! But this isn't a fight of fists like I'm used to. This is…" Tenko shrugged helplessly. "Something I've never understood that well in the first place! Not the way you do."

"You seem to be laboring under a misunderstanding. I scarcely know more about court procedure than you," Peko said. "Why do you think I had to search for an attorney?"

"Still, you are the one that's super smart, and focused on all the important details, Pekoyama!" Tenko exclaimed. "You should have been the lead defense in the first place."

"I see. I didn't think it was like this." Peko sighed. "I didn't expect that you, of all people, would let yourself be affected by words from worthless males."

Those words definitely caused a jolt in Tenko. "Are you really saying that I let the headmaster get to me?"

"He claims you are the 'worst, most incompetent' defense he could find. That makes it clear that the headmaster has not truly observed you," Peko continued. "The way you have pushed forward in this case, despite all personal feelings. How you have managed to get information that no one else has, by lending people an ear."

Peko briefly looked away. "At first, I did not know if I could trust you to defend Fuyuhiko. It has now become clear to me: you are the one that will aid me in bringing an end to the case. I need not ask anyone else."

"Pekoyama, if you truly mean all that…" Tenko slowly stood back up. As she did, the fire returned to her eyes. "Then who am I to refuse? I've come this far. I will solve this case, but not for the headmaster's sake. But because I must see the truth with my own eyes!"

_I've been struggling with a lot of complicated feelings in this case, and I let them briefly overwhelm me. But I cannot let that stop me now!_

"Then the time has come for me to fulfill my promise. I told you I would explain why I am so invested in this case. But first, we must return to the detention center, and update Fuyuhiko on the investigation."

_Come to think of it, I haven't talked with him since I stormed out early in the investigation. I suppose I might have to apologize for that._

September 17

Hope's Peak Academy, Detention Center

4:30 p.m.

When Tenko entered the detention center, she fully expected for Fuyuhiko to give her an earful for storming out earlier. Instead, he was oddly quiet, even contemplative.

"...Hey, defense. About time you came back," Fuyuhiko finally said. "So, are you serious about what you said before? That you aren't afraid of me, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza?"

"I am! I have decided to defend you, and in all this time I have not wavered in that!" Tenko exclaimed. _I've complained to myself about you a lot, but you have been really difficult._

"Didn't even hesitate for a second. Heh, you are quite the bull-headed bitch," Fuyuhiko said. "But then I guess that's exactly what I need to cut through this bullshit."

"I'll take that, if only because there is no time for more arguments!" Tenko exclaimed.

"First, we have learned a lot over the course of the investigation, Fuyuhiko…"

Peko told Fuyuhiko an overview of the evidence and testimony collected. Notably, when they reached Mikan's story, Fuyuhiko's eyes widened.

"I can't believe it. I told that idiot so many times that she didn't need an Ultimate Talent!" Fuyuhiko's fists clenched. "She didn't need to mouth off so much!"

"Fuyuhiko. Before we continue this discussion, Chabashira needs to hear the connection between… all of us. But only you can decide what she learns."

"Are you sure she needs to know this, Peko?" When she nodded in response. Fuyuhiko sighed. "Fine. But you'll have to be the one to start this story."

"Understood."Turning to face Tenko, the swordswoman began.

"I never knew my birth parents. They abandoned me when I was only a baby, leaving me only with this blade." Peko tapped the sheath covering her bamboo sword. "I was taken in by the Kuzuryu family."

That statement alone caused something to click in Tenko's mind, and it felt there was a lot that finally made sense. _If Pekoyama was taken in when she was only a child, that would mean she likely grew up alongside both of the Kuzuryu siblings._

"You suspect correctly, Chabashira, but that is not all of it. From that moment on, I was trained with only one purpose- to give everything I have to ensure my Young Master's safety," Peko continued. "And over the years, I've been able to protect him from every threat… until now."

"I've told you so many times now, you don't need to do that 'Young Master' crap," Fuyuhiko said, looking up at Peko. "We're both students right now."

_This desire... Pekoyama really does want to protect Kuzuryu, with everything she has. I can understand that. I actually know that feeling really well!_

"I understand now why Pekoyama has worked so hard to find some kind of defense for Kuzuryu," Tenko said, thinking her hardest. "But, you must have seen Natsumi a lot, right? You must have all lived in the same household together."

"That is very observant of you. Which is why I am considering taking you to the final location that needs to be investigated, before court tomorrow. However, I must ask something of you." Peko took out a black cloth. "I need you to wear this over your eyes."

Tenko gulped, which Fuyuhiko picked up on. He scowled at Tenko. "This is your last chance to turn around and walk away from all of this. Leave the rest of the defense to Peko."

"...Ha. Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! You think if I didn't want to do this, I'd still be here after all this time?"

_After all this time, I still haven't seen any indication that Kuzuryu killed his sister. And earlier, Pekoyama told me that she believes that I can help her close this case._

"You may blindfold me if you wish, Pekoyama! But I will be insulted if this is yet another test of my resolve!" Tenko declared.

"Fair enough. I assure you that it is nothing of the sort." As Peko tied the blindfold, she added to Fuyuhiko, "When we get there, call my cellphone."

* * *

On the way out of the detention center, the two girls ran into Maki. What the blindfolded Tenko didn't see was that Maki was holding a knife.

"What is the meaning of this?" Maki asked, danger in her tone.

"Harukawa, I know what this looks like. But I mean no harm," Peko said. "This is merely a precaution, because the destination is not somewhere most people should be."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you. I should not have allowed this to go on as long as I have," Maki pointed her knife at Peko. "So step away right now."

Peko slowly reached back to the hilt of her sword. She would prefer to avoid altercations, but Maki's aura was dead serious.

Which Tenko also detected. "Maki, I can feel that anger from here! I do apologize that I didn't tell you what was going on. But if you are really so concerned about it, you can come with us!"

"Chabashira, it is already ill-advised to bring you. To bring another stranger would surely bring unwanted attention."

"But Maki isn't a stranger. Both of you investigated an hour together," Tenko pointed out. "That means there's information you know that I don't!"

Maki shook her head, albeit with a small smile on her face. "Do you see what I have to deal with, Pekoyama? Tenko has this tendency to catch you off guard. You think she'd apply this insight to her schoolwork."

The previous tension had dissolved, although Peko still eyed Maki as the other girl put away the knife. "Something tells me that I won't be able to blindfold you. In which case, I need your word that you will not breathe a word of what you will see."

"I know how to keep a secret, Pekoyama."

September 17

Location Unknown

5:00 p.m.

Peko was nervous about bringing two new people with her. It took careful negotiations with the gatekeepers to let them through. The entire time, Maki never stopped watching her. Despite everything, they finally reached the intended destination.

"Chabashira, we are here." Peko removed the blindfold from Tenko's eyes, letting her take in the sights.

For a moment, Tenko was confused why this needed so much build-up, because it looked for all the world like the bedroom of a teenage girl. As Tenko looked around, Peko dialed a number on her cell phone.

In the room, there was a desk with several items- a pink comb, a switchblade, and a framed picture. It was the framed picture that revealed everything- it was of Natsumi, grinning as she had her arm around a flustered Peko.

"This is Natsumi's room." Tenko said, confirming it to herself out loud. With this new knowledge, she made sure to take in all the details- the bed had silk sheets that were yellow like a sunflower. There was a dresser with makeup scattered on it. In a corner, there appeared to be a small keyboard. A second framed picture had a smiling Fuyuhiko.

All of it filling in little bits of what Natsumi Kuzuryu was as a person. The only thing that didn't have an explanation was a small hole Tenko spotted in one of the walls.

Suddenly, Fuyuhiko's voice echoed through the room. "You'd better be fucking grateful, defense! Under any other circumstances, no one would be allowed in my sister's room!"

It took a bit for Tenko to figure out that his voice was coming through Peko's cellphone, which she now had on speaker. "How are you making a phone call from detention?"

"I told them that I needed to talk with my defense, which isn't a lie," Fuyuhiko answered. "But I'm not going to sit back and do nothing at a time like this!"

"I suppose this late, I need all the help I can get!" Tenko decided to ask the most urgent question on her mind. "So, why is there a hole in this wall?"

It was Peko who answered. "That relates to an earlier observation you made. You are correct- I have spent my life growing up alongside Natsumi as well."

Maki glanced at the framed photo. "Then this case has likely been difficult for you, Pekoyama. To lose one person close to you and be forced to watch the other be arrested."

Peko abruptly turned away from Maki and Tenko. "It is difficult to know that I've failed in my duty. Earlier, when I inspected this room for clues for Natsumi's death, I… briefly lost control of myself."

Tears dripped down from Peko's face, even as she still didn't turn to face them. "All of this… is because of my failure."

_Pekoyama punched that hole in the wall. She must have been hiding so much pain in her heart. Only now has it finally started to overflow!_

"You don't have to beat yourself up like that." Tenko considered some evidence she recalled. "Even Kuzuryu didn't know that Natsumi was in any danger. When they talked with each other two days ago, it was a normal conversation!"

"It still pisses me off. To think that someone killed Natsumi after she sent me that message pisses me off! But the defense is right- there is no reason for you to blame yourself, Peko!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

Peko didn't respond to either of them, still not facing them.

Given that they'd only met two days ago, Tenko wasn't sure what could be considered appropriate, but she also knew she couldn't leave this be. So she put a reassuring hand on Peko's shoulder. The other girl stiffened from the unexpected contact, but also didn't try to shrug Tenko off.

"Hey. Are you really going to drag us all this way and then sulk in a pointless pity party?" Maki asked bluntly. "You brought us here because you think this room is still hiding a clue, right?"

That hit the mark, bringing life back into Peko's demeanor. "You really don't hold back, Harukawa? For the past two days, I have strived to make up for my failure. Even involving people that have nothing to do with this, like you and Chabashira."

Peko finally turned around- the area around her eyes were red from crying, but her crimson eyes were now determined. "Apologies for using up time that could have been used to investigate."

"We still need your help to explain what's in Natsumi's room!" On that point, Tenko took her hand off of Peko's shoulder. She looked around the room again, seeing what she could pick up on. "There's a keyboard in this room. Was Natsumi interested in music?"

"That's something that Natsumi only picked up recently. She made such a fucking racket with it," Fuyuhiko said, exasperated. "Just last week, she was banging away on it. It's enough to make me wish she had stuck with photography!"

"Natsumi's hobby was photography?" In Tenko's mind, she remembered the conversation with Mikan. "Was it more than that? Was she aiming to become the Ultimate Photographer?"

"And that is why Natsumi bullied Mahiru so viciously. That is what you are thinking, aren't you?" Peko's expression was conflicted. "The possibility had occurred to me as well."

"Natsumi wanted to join me at Hope's Peak Academy. She would proudly declare that she was the Ultimate Little Sister," Fuyuhiko said. His voice was wistful, but Tenko decided to pretend it was low quality from the phone call. "But she would also apply for every club. Photography, music, track and field. She never stopped for a moment!"

_But that determination also had a dark side. Mahiru became the Ultimate Photographer… that might have birthed a grudge in Natsumi against her!_

An image suddenly appeared in Tenko's mind- of Natsumi cornering a frightened Mahiru in the Hope's Peak music room. _That would make this a case of self-defense… wait, I have no idea if it happened like that yet!_

"By chance, did your sister keep a journal or the like?" Maki asked. "That may be the fastest way to learn what happened to her."

"She did have a calendar somewhere that she would use for appointments," Fuyuhiko answered. "You'd better hope you're right!"

The three girls searched around the room, even in places under the bed. The answer ended up being the simplest- Peko found a calendar tucked away in a drawer of the desk.

Tenko and Maki looked at the calendar, and immediately spotted an entry for September 15. It had a note written in a feminine, commanding fashion: "Music room, ten a.m. The time has come to finally settle everything!"

**Natsumi's Note added to the Court Record**

"She had an appointment with someone in the music room," Peko whispered to herself. "Whoever she met, they became…"

Maki didn't say anything, but she did seem to be memorizing everything she observed.

"Natsumi… these are the final words you have left us. I will use them to find your killer, and bring them to justice at long last!" Tenko declared.

_It has been a long, difficult road! I'm still not entirely sure who the killer is. One thing's for sure… tomorrow will be the hardest battle I've ever fought!_

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter, we enter court again as they try to corner the real killer! But given who they might be, this will be the most emotionally trying battle Tenko has ever had. Please cheer her own! See you next time! Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The second trial day of this case finally begins. There is an uphill battle ahead for our main characters. But there is a much more organized defense this time around. Enjoy, my readers!

September 18

Hope's Peak Academy Legal Department, Defendant Lobby

9:30 A.M.

The Tenko Chabashira that entered the defendant lobby was a far cry from the same Tenko that had entered yesterday. Instead of being tired, angry, and clueless, Tenko was focused, determined, and with a plan on how to approach this trial.

"Good morning, Kuzuryu and Pekoyama!" Tenko called out. "Are you ready for the battle that's ahead?"

"First of all, there are two battles to fight," Fuyuhiko corrected. "There is this rigged trial that the headmaster has put on, and there is the killer's attempts to cover up this crime."

"So you are saying these are separate events? I suppose the headmaster didn't seem to care who the killer really is, so they wouldn't have met," Tenko said thoughtfully.

"As far as the farcical trial goes, I have an idea," Fuyuhiko said. He grinned in an intentionally arrogant manner. "The administration needs for this to at least appear fair, right? Otherwise people are going to ask too many questions. So you force them to put on a fair trial, really dig into their stupid precious image!"

"I like the sound of that, Kuzuryu!" This would mark the first and perhaps only time that Tenko would ever agree with the Ultimate Yakuza. But right now, she honestly preferred Fuyuhiko to the headmaster.

"That is only half of what must be done," Peko reminded them. "Even in a fair trial, the true killer's crime must be exposed through evidence."

"That is my main job here today. But please aid me until the very end, Pekoyama!" Tenko had come this far through the case with the swordswoman, and couldn't imagine another person she'd rather have at her side for the end.

"I will. For Fuyuhiko to finally be freed from these false charges, but also to finally learn what happened to Natsumi," Peko said, closing her eyes. "That's how important this trial is."

"Then you should appreciate the extra help," Maki said, arriving in the courtroom with Ibuki and Mikan in tow.

"Hello~! I'm here for no reason!" Ibuki declared.

Maki sighed. "I might regret this, but I have a feeling that these girls will be useful. I do not believe that there is a rule against this trial having an audience. So I am going to watch it, with these two."

"I hope I'm not too much of a disturbance," Mikan whimpered. "But I did promise I would give my testimony if asked."

"Just having you here is enough! And I mean all of you," Tenko said, smiling brightly. "So please, lend me your strength!"

"Are we done with the touchy-feely crap?" Fuyuhiko asked. "The trial is going to start soon!"

"Right, Kuzuryu. Let's head into the courtroom!" Tenko exclaimed.

"One more thing." Maki gave Tenko a serious expression. "Whatever happens in there, Tenko, keep a cool head. The enemy wants you to lose your temper and sink your own case."

"I will do my best, Maki." Tenko appreciated the advice from her classmate.

"And if Chabashira still needs a guiding hand, that is why I am here," Peko added. "But no matter what, we must press on."

_That's true. Even though I am going to question a close friend… I must confirm the full truth from her, personally!_

September 18

Hope's Peak Academy Legal Department, Courtroom

10:00 A.M.

"Court is now back in session for the trial of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu." Jin Kirigiri blinked his eyes in surprise. "But I see we have some unexpected guests."

In a makeshift gallery stand behind Tenko, Maki, Ibuki, and Mikan were all seated. There was a similar gallery stand behind Byakuya, but no one was seated there.

"I get to be part of the background chatter!" Ibuki said cheerfully.

"We're here to cheer on our classmate, since he is on trial." Mikan added nervously. Maki didn't say anything.

"If that's all, then I suppose I see no issue with this." Judge Kirigiri directed her attention to the room at large. "Are the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense is ready!" Tenko shouted, with a voice full of confidence.

"The prosecution is ready," Byakuya said, with his normal arrogance. "And I would appreciate no more useless noise."

"Then lay out your case," Judge Kirigiri said. "Previously, there was trouble establishing a murder weapon. There is also an issue that a previous witness had information that they should not have had."

"Which is exactly where I will take this case next. We will summon that witness, Mahiru Koizumi, and give her a chance to amend her testimony," Byakuya said. "Her response will make the truth of this case clear."

Tenko unconsciously clenched her fists. _There is no avoiding it, is there? I have to face Mahiru, and determine the truth!_

* * *

"Hello, everyone. What can I do for you today?" Mahiru asked, with her usual friendliness.

"You know full well what that is, Miss Koizumi," Byakuya said. "You are to make clear why only the defendant could have brought the murder weapon to the crime scene."

"Geez! It wouldn't kill you to be less rude about it," Mahiru said, her tone filled in exasperation. "Fine. I know I 'have' to do it, but I won't be happy about it."

**Witness Testimony**

**Fuyuhiko and the murder weapon**

"I don't know much about the murder weapon, so this is only my best guess," Mahiru said. "But I think it might be a pair of knuckle dusters."

"When the prosecutor prepped me earlier, he informed me the fatal wound was a jagged bruise on Natsumi's head," Mahiru continued, putting a finger on her chin.

"So logically speaking, the only weapon that would fit the description is something portable like knuckle dusters. And the only person that would have weapons like that on hand is Fuyuhiko."

Mahiru frowned, looking down at the ground. "Of course I don't want to suspect my classmate, but there hasn't been another explanation, has there?"

**End Testimony**

Headmaster Kirigiri shook his head. "So we are back to this- the fatal wound is so strangely specific, only someone with the connections the defendant has could have produced the weapon."

"I am glad you see things my way, Your Honor," Byakuya said, smirking. "The defense wanted to drag the case in pointless circles, but it will always return to this simple fact."

Peko had an intense look on her face. "It seems that Mahiru will be a difficult opponent."

"Really? How do you figure?" Tenko said, looking at her co-counsel.

"From yesterday's investigation, we have learned that she is likely an accomplice, at the very least," Peko said. "Yet Mahiru had a testimony prepared that painted herself as uninvolved."

_It's not like Mahiru to come up with such a wicked plan. That's not what's going on here… right?_

* * *

Tenko couldn't avoid digging deeper, so she considered the angle she wanted to approach it at. " **HOLD IT!** But that's only your theory. You can't say for sure that's the weapon!"

"I suppose that's not wrong, Tenko. But it's what the prosecution came up with," Mahiru said. "And I don't know what else it could be, no matter what else I think of."

"We discussed this very theory the previous day, but the defense insisted on wasting time," Byakuya said coolly. "But now you must come up with your own answer, or accept mine."

"I'll never accept an answer from a jerk like you!" Though Tenko hated to admit it, he had a point. All the shouting in the world would do nothing if Tenko didn't have something to back it up with.

" **HOLD IT!** Mahiru, did Togami tell you anything else about the fatal wound?" Tenko asked.

"No, that's about it. He did show me a picture." Mahiru's face went pale. "All that blood… only a steel weapon could have done that."

At this point, Tenko understood that she needed help. "Pekoyama, do you have an idea of what to do?"

Peko crossed her arms, deep in thought. "Mahiru is determined to wall us with her 'innocent witness' act. My only advice to you is to suggest another viable possibility."

_I don't know what the murder weapon is, after all this time. But maybe I can show the court that there isn't only one explanation!_

"Mahiru, you think that the only possible weapon could be one of steel. But there is something weird that everyone should consider!"

Tenko recalled the observations about Natsumi's body. "The victim's head smelled of salt water! If a traditional weapon had been used on her, then what caused this?"

" **STOP TALKING!** Perhaps the killer tried to wash the blood off of the victim's head with water from the aquarium tank," Byakuya said.

" **OBJECTION!** Then they did a terrible job! The photo of the victim showed that their head is covered in blood!" Tenko pointed out.

Byakuya slammed his hand on his bench. "Then what, pray tell, is the explanation for this fact that you've brought up?"

"That at some point, Natsumi's head got splashed with aquarium water," Tenko said. "So you can't claim the murder is as simple as 'Fuyuhiko attacked Natsumi', unless you can explain how this fits in!"

"Urgh! The defense's attempts at being cheeky are not appreciated," Byakuya said, grimacing. "The testimony makes it clear that even the defendant's own classmates think that he's the killer!"

_So he's passing the buck onto Mahiru. Of course._

" **HOLD IT!** Do you agree with this guy, Mahiru? Do you really think he's reliable in any way?" Tenko asked incredulously.

"Of course I haven't listened to a word this guy has said this entire time."

Mahiru ignored the indignant noises that Byakuy made, and continued, "But the way Fuyuhiko has been acting has been bothering me. Checking the broken fish tank, then the window, then locking himself inside… I didn't know what to think."

"...! Mahiru, could you add that to the testimony?" Tenko said.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Mahiru said casually. This made Tenko pause.

_Does she remember what she talked about yesterday?_

But Tenko couldn't linger on this thought too long. Drawing a breath, she shouted, " **OBJECTION!** Mahiru, you told me something different yesterday."

"Did I? You'll have to refresh me on that," Mahiru said, scratching her face. "A lot happened yesterday."

"You told me that the one that locked Fuyuhiko into the music room was none other than you!" Tenko pointed out.

"Oh, that's what you meant." Mahiru sighed. "Did someone ask you to bring that up?"

"No, no one did! I just want to hear you say it before the court: why did you lock Kuzuryu in the music room?" Tenko asked.

Mahiru crossed her arms, her lips pursed in a frown. "Honestly? Because for a moment, I was scared. You wouldn't know this, Tenko, but Fuyuhiko has a habit of threatening to kill anyone and anything he doesn't like. When he looked at me through the window of the music room, the look in his eyes was so frightening."

"I just found my younger sister dead! How the fuck did you expect me to react?!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Is the defendant saying that he did have a desire to kill the witness upon being seen?" Judge Kirigiri asked.

" **OBJECTION!** Of course not! He is saying that he was overwhelmed with emotion during an extreme situation!" Tenko quickly said. "And as the defense, I would like to request that he please save his comments!"

Fuyuhiko growled in a displeased manner, but he knew he had no choice but to hold his tongue.

"I almost pity you, defense. You really have your hands full," Byakuya said. "But this is your own fault."

"It seems that we fell straight into Mahiru's trap," Peko said, narrowing her eyes. "She had that testimony ready to paint Fuyuhiko in the worst light."

"Defense, do you have any rebuttal to the witness's testimony? Because so far, it does not look good for the defendant." Judge Kirigiri said sternly.

_Rebuttals? I wish I had one ready, but I don't!_

"We've taken a wound, but it's not serious. We just need to be more vigilant," Peko said. "I think right now, we should take stock of what we know."

"Um, on the day of the crime, there was a shattering noise that four girls heard. Mahiru went straight to the music room," Tenko said, recalling out loud. "After that, she saw Kuzuryu in there and immediately locked him in there."

_Wait, I think I see an issue here!_

Judge Kirigiri took a gavel in his head. "It seems that there is no reason to continue the trial."

" **HOLD IT!** No, something is wrong here!" Tenko declared.

"Now what, defense? Are you going to rant worthlessly some more?" Byakuya asked in the most patronizing voice.

_Maki told me that I can't get angry! I can't let them get to me!_

"I have something very important to say! So far, the prosecution's theory is that the murder weapon is something small that could have been smuggled out. But if the murder happened when you alleged that it does…" Tenko smacked her bench with her palm. "Then there's a problem!"

"The defense will please stop damaging school property," Judge Kirigiri said in an annoyed voice.

"Previous testimony has established that Kuzuryu was watched the entire time he was in the music room, until he was arrested by police," Tenko continued. "And nothing was thrown out the window. So answer me this: How did he not get caught with a weapon?"

"Urgh… you are a real thorn in my side," Byakuya said, while having no other rebuttal.

"I believe that the defendant strongly objected to a body search, after arrest," Judge Kirigiri said. "It would certainly give reason to believe he had something to hide."

"I don't believe it's the judge's duty to share their theories on the crime," Peko said in a tense voice.

_But the headmaster is a 'judge' that has already made up their mind. So I have to force him to take another path!_

"Instead of making up an overly complicated situation, consider what I suggested yesterday," Tenko said. "That the crime happened earlier, and the killer simply walked away with the weapon!"

"No such person exists!" Mahiru exclaimed.

"That is a very direct statement, Mahiru. Do you have proof of that?" Peko asked.

"For one, if there were such a person, they would have been brought up by now," Mahiru explained. "Besides, all four of us watched each other the entire time. So none of us could have gone to the music room earlier."

This time, Tenko spotted the issue instantly. _Mahiru is definitely lying! But… why is she lying?_

"No, that might not be true," Tenko said. "Mahiru, you need to explain something! According to Mikan, you met with her a full half hour before either Saionji or Ibuki appeared."

"Yeah, Hiyoko played one of her pranks on Mikan, so I had to convince the poor girl to get something to eat," Mahiru said. Her calm tone belied how hard she was gripping her camera strap.

"And after that, Mikan told me that you stayed by the stairs to the second floor all by yourself. So tell me…" Tenko drew her arm back, and pointed at Mahiru. "What were you doing at that time?"

"Hey, why are you yelling at me, Tenko? It's not what it looks like!" Mahiru shouted.

"Then you tell us what happened there," Peko said, pinning her classmate with a stern expression. "And leave nothing out."

"I believe I see where the defense is going. If this witness testifies that she heard someone on the second floor, it gives credence to the idea of a third party," Byakuya said, "But if she says otherwise, they have nowhere else to go."

_Ugh, he just had to notice that! Togami isn't going to give me an inch, so I have to try harder going forward!_

"I have no issue testifying. I'm sure that Tenko is going to see it my way in the end," Mahiru said, smiling at the aikido master.

"I will definitely treat your testimony fairly, and pursue the truth!" Tenko exclaimed. _But where that truth is headed, I don't know._

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mahiru makes for a truly difficult opponent. As such, the testimony will continue next chapter, as the defense tries to figure out the truth in her words. See you next time! Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The focus of the trial is currently on the Ultimate Photographer. Something lurks behind her testimony, and the defense isn't sure what. But they have no choice but to find out. Enjoy, my readers!

September 18

Hope's Peak Academy Legal Department, Courtroom

10:40 A.M.

**Witness Testimony**

**Mahiru on her own**

"Okay, it's true that I was at the stairs by myself," Mahiru said, fiddling with her camera. "But it was only for a short while, before the other girls came back."

"I didn't have a reason to go up the stairs, so I stayed there the entire time. I didn't hear anyone moving around upstairs either, or I would have reported it."

Mahiru put her hands on her hips. "And that is it! Geez, there isn't a need to make a big deal out of nothing! I was only helping Mikan!"

**End testimony**

"Miss Koizumi, you realize that the defense is likely to press you on how there is no one to corroborate your testimony," Byakuya said. "How do you plan to answer that?"

"I know that they will do what's right in the end," Mahiru said. "So I trust them with my testimony."

"What does it mean to 'do the right thing' in a situation like this?" Tenko asked herself.

Peko picked up on this, and said, "That is not an easy question to answer. But that answer must be found, if we're to bring this case to a close."

* * *

" **HOLD IT!** You really spent half an hour just standing by the stairs, with no one else around? I imagine that must have been really boring," Tenko said.

"Yeah, it was. But I'd already plan to meet with everyone else, so it wasn't too bad," Mahiru said, smiling. "And Mikan got to have breakfast!"

 _That didn't really tell me anything new._ " **HOLD IT!** I believe you said yesterday that you had the music room key because someone needed it. Wouldn't that be the reason to go upstairs to the music room?"

"Yeah, I did! It just wasn't time to meet up with the person that needed it, that's all," Mahiru explained.

"No, that's not right. You told us yesterday that an underclassman needed to enter the music room," Peko said. "If you already had the key at that time, this 'student' should have been with you as well."

"You m-make a good point, Peko. I guess I didn't remember the time I n-needed the key," Mahiru stammered. "I suppose I got the key a little later."

"We're making progress. Mahiru is having a hard time keeping her story straight," Peko said, laying a hand on her sword bag. "Now we need a stronger blow."

"Wait, what about Mahiru's story is problematic?" Tenko asked.

"We know that she used that music room key to lock Fuyuhiko in there. And her rationale for why she has it is currently shaky," Peko said. "For one, she hasn't named this 'underclassman' that she needed the key for."

"Then I should probably look into the rest of the testimony… **HOLD IT!** Are you sure you are telling us everything?"

"Yes, Tenko. You know from yesterday's testimony that we all kept an eye on each other," Mahiru said, rolling her eyes. "I don't see what else I could add to it."

Jin Kirigiri slammed his gavel on his bench. "The witness has made her stance clear."

"Naturally. Miss Koizumi is well known for being a forthcoming person," Byakuya said. "Which is why the defense is unable to break her testimony."

"..." _I don't want to believe that Mahiru is lying. I want to believe that any errors in her testimonies could be innocent mistakes._

"Defense, do you have any to address about this testimony?"

_But if Mahiru is lying, what is she lying about? Has there been anything that hasn't been explained yet?_

"I do have one more question for you, Mahiru. Yesterday, we arrived at an important point," Tenko said. "That you seem to know where the murder took place before anyone else. How did you know that?"

"...!" Mahiru's camera slipped through her fingers, and she barely caught it. "I think you're confused, because I don't remember that being established."

At that moment, Peko unsheathed her wooden blade, and smacked the defense bench with it. "Then let me refresh your memory, as your classmate."

"Does no one have any respect for school property?!" Judge Kirigiri snapped.

Ignoring this, Peko continued, "During yesterday's testimony, Mikan testified that she went the wrong way, and you immediately corrected her, leading her to the music room. You knew the murder had happened in there."

"And we have Mikan with us," Tenko added, pointing behind herself to the nurse seated in the gallery. "So we can always ask her what happened."

"I'm pretty sure it happened like I said yesterday," Mikan said from the gallery. "Because at the time, I was thinking how kind it was that Mahiru had corrected me."

"Um, that…. It's not… aahhhhHHHH!" Mahiru screamed, her face going pale.

"Witness, what is the meaning of this? Have you been concealing something from me?" Byakuya asked, sounding outraged.

Mahiru clenched a fist to her heart. "And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to say it. But you're as sharp as a blade, Peko, and you're pretty observant too, Tenko."

The two girls didn't say anything, waiting for Mahiru to elaborate.

"The truth is, I was telling the truth earlier, when I said I happened to have the music key with me for other reasons," Mahiru said. "So after Mikan left, I went up the stairs to the music room. And what I saw there was…"

**Witness Testimony**

**An unexpected sight**

"From the looks of it, the murder had just happened, because it seemed like Fuyuhiko was in the middle of cleaning up the aquarium glass."

"I was shocked to see it, of course, but he is also my classmate." Mahiru squeezed her eyes shut. "So I actually unlocked the music room, to let him out."

"After that, I went downstairs, to see what Fuyuhiko would do next." Mahiru shook her head. "He didn't come back downstairs, that's for sure."

"But I guess he must have taken the time to leave the music room, dispose of the murder weapon, and go back for further cleanup."

Mahiru put a finger on her chin. "I guess you know what happened after that. The rest of the girls showed up, and he was caught."

**End Testimony**

"You fucking bitch! That didn't happen! You must be pulling that out of your ass!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"Defendant, you've been warned about your outbursts before," Judge Kirigri said, standing up. "If you do not cease, you will be forcibly detained and declared guilty on the spot."

"She's making up lies about me and I can't respond? How is that fair?" Fuyuhiko asked incredulously.

"Young Master, _please_. If there are lies to be found here, they will be exposed," Peko said in an urgent tone. "But we are the ones that will fight this battle for you."

"I know, Peko. I know that! But it is getting at my nerves, having to sit here and listen to this," Fuyuhiko said.

"Believe me, I know how hard it is to learn patience," Tenko said. "But you have to at least try!"

"I am not in the mood for more lectures…" Fuyuhiko fell into a sullen silence.

"Miss Koizumi, why did you not mention this sooner?" Byakuya asked, still offended.

"Honestly, because I've been really conflicted this entire time," Mahiru said, still looking troubled. "I didn't want to sell out one of my classmates. But the defense wants to know the truth."

"So you're shifting this onto us," Peko said, her expression impassive. "That you have no choice but to do this."

_This is a completely different testimony from what we've had before. So I need to make sure to not let anything slip away!_

* * *

With a much longer testimony, Tenko had to be more careful about where she pressed. The first statement did catch her attention. "HOLD IT! Then you're claiming that Kuzuryu broke the aquarium?"

"It's certainly possible. It might have happened during the fight," Mahiru answered. "And that's how aquarium water got on Natsumi's head."

"That finally explains that mystery," Judge Kirigri said. "So there doesn't seem a need to continue the trial."

"I've only started the cross examination!" Tenko exclaimed indignantly. _I know this trial is rigged, but can you at least pretend it's not?_

"Mahiru seems to have an explanation ready for every part of her testimony," Peko observed. "Press carefully."

" **HOLD IT!** You're saying that you let Kuzuryu out of the music room. But then you locked him inside later? That seems really weird!" Tenko pointed out.

"When I went upstairs the second time, with the other girls, the authorities were alerted," Mahiru said. "And well, he'd spotted me this time, unlike the first time. I needed him to stay in the music room, so we could sort all this out."

" **STOP TALKING!** " Byakuya tutted at Mahiru. "And yet you had not issue with letting a murder suspect walk free only a half hour prior."

"That's not quite it. I was hoping that Fuyuhiko would walk out of the music room on his own, and explain himself," Mahiru said, clenching her fist again. "But he didn't. That's when I started to consider the idea that he might have been responsible."

"It is clear that this has been hard on you," Judge Kirigiri said sympathetically. "Perhaps I should halt the cross-examination, to keep the defense from badgering you more."

"I still have more questions!" Tenko quickly said.

"I will allow one more question. But I am having doubts about the defense's abilities."

_I am going to ask if after the trial, I'm allowed to punch the headmaster in the face. Now, where would be the best place to ask questions?_

" **HOLD IT!** Before you found the music room the first time, did you see or hear anything strange?" Tenko asked.

"I don't think so. I was only headed to the music room by coincidence, so if I had noticed something wrong, I would have immediately gotten help."

"That is the last question, defense," Judge Kirigiri said sternly. "Now, did you notice anything wrong with the witness's testimony?"

_When Mahiru was on the second floor by herself, before everyone else, she didn't notice anything wrong._

"It would be best if you compare this with the information you already have." Peko advised.

_If I think about it that way… there was a point that was argued repeatedly in the previous trial. That point would mean-!_

Judge Kirigiri shook his head. "As I thought, the defense has nothing. I move to end-"

" **OBJECTION!** There is evidence that conflicts that with Mahiru's testimony!" Tenko exclaimed.

Mahiru crossed her arms. "You appear to be holding a piece of paper."

"It's sworn testimony from Ibuki! Yesterday, everyone talked about how the moment of the murder was heard by everyone by the sound of something breaking," Tenko said. "And that made everyone go upstairs."

Byakuya scoffed. "At least you remember that much. But what does that have to do with the testimony at hand?"

"Mahiru testifies that she was headed upstairs for an unrelated purpose, and she happened upon the murder. But she also says that the murder 'just happened'. If that's the case-" Tenko karate-chopped her bench. "Why did she not hear anything breaking?!"

Mahiru shuddered. "But, the shattering noise you're talking about happened after, so I don't see the problem!"

"That's because the noise that Ibuki heard was some kind of earthenware breaking," Peko explained. "As such, it couldn't have been from the crime scene."

"You should have heard the aquarium breaking, Mahiru! But you never mentioned anything like this," Tenko said urgently. "Please explain it to me!"

"Oh! I guess the murder happened even earlier than I thought," Mahiru said. "I hadn't realized it at the time, but thanks for clearing that up!"

"No, even that doesn't hold up. Before you arrived, Mikan had been waiting at the stairs," Peko explained. "She should have heard anything that happened."

"Should have I heard something? If I knew, I would have paid closer attention!" Mikan whimpered.

" **STOP TALKING!** "

Byakuya shook his head in the slowest, most patronizing manner possible. "It seems that the defense has no idea of what they are doing."

"What are you talking about? I've presented evidence and everything!" Tenko exclaimed indignantly.

"Yet, it's clear that you don't understand what you've been presenting," Byakuya said. "Because your current scenario fails to explain one thing- when exactly did the murder happen?"

Tenko found herself coming to a screeching halt, because she found she couldn't quite answer that question. "That the murder didn't happen when the prosecution said it did should be enough to cast doubt on their case, right?"

"Don't be stupid. The witness testimony testified that the defendant was in that music room," Byakuya pointed out. "And was still in there a full half hour later."

_This is bad! I can't think of a way to get around this. When exactly did the murder happen?_

"...Mahiru sent Mikan away. And half an hour later, Mahiru led her and two other girls to the music room, to find a murder scene," Peko said. "If we're to believe that Mahiru wanted to protect Fuyuhiko, her actions are strange, to say the least."

"Because she knew about the murder ahead of time!" Tenko exclaimed. "So if anything, she should have directed the other girls away from the crime scene."

"The defense will please get to the point," Judge Kirigiri said in an annoyed tone. "Because they have still not answered the prosecution's question."

"My answer is that the murder did happen when Mahiru went to the second floor the first time. And that is because-" Peko hit her wooden blade against the bench. "Mahiru is in fact the true murderer."

"Peko, you're… you're… accusing me?!" Mahiru exclaimed, clenching her fists indignantly.

"What evidence do you have of this nonsense?" Byakuya asked.

"It would explain the oddities surrounding her actions. Such as the strange amount of control she's had over this case," Peko said, not relenting for a second. "She's been making sure that the other witnesses say what she wants them to say."

"No, you've got it all wrong! I didn't want anyone to get in trouble!" Mahiru yelled. "So we all agreed to be each other's alibis!"

"Pekoyama, you can't be serious? Mahiru can't be the murderer!" Tenko cried out. "She has no motive to kill Natsumi, for one!"

"Are you sure about that, Chabashira? One could argue that Mahiru has the most motive," Peko pointed out. "Natsumi has tormented her for a long time."

_That's true. I even considered the idea. But… it just can't be true! I can't see Mahiru as a murderer!_

"Natsumi might have been awful sometimes, but she could have still turned herself around! I wanted to believe that she could!" Mahiru insisted. "There'd be no reason for me to kill her!"

" **STOP TALKING**!" Byakuya slammed his palm against his bench. "The possibility has been raised. So your course of action is clear, witness. You must prove beyond the shadow of a doubt that the defense is delusional, and that you did witness the defendant at the crime scene."

Suddenly, Mahiru looked Tenko straight in the eyes. "You aren't taking this seriously, Tenko. You know me better than that. I'm sure that I can rely on you to bring Peko back to her senses."

"...!" _Of course I consider Mahiru one of my closest friends. To plot such a cruel murder… it's just not like her._

"It appears that the witness must testify again," Judge Kirigiri said. "Tell us why you can't be the killer."

_The killer isn't Mahiru. I will continue to believe this. So in the next testimony, I must find the real killer, and exonerate both her and Kuzuryu!_

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Going into round 3 of cross-examining Mahiru! She is filled with determination, which raises the question: What drives this fire in her? Tenko pursues this crucial answer. See you next time! Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The trial heats up, and this chapter is even longer than usual. But that's because this showdown against Mahiru requires a strong offensive from the defense. Enjoy, my readers!

September 18

Hope's Peak Academy Legal Department, Courtroom

11:20 A.M.

**Witness Testimony**

**I am not the murderer**

"There are many reasons why I can't be the murderer. I don't have the a motive, and I don't have access to the murder weapon."

Mahiru put her hands on her hips. "And even more than that, why would I be talking with Natsumi? She's a reserve course student, so she would normally be at that building."

"In other words, I'd have no way of knowing that Natsumi would be in the music room that day. I was only in that area by coincidence."

Now Mahiru looked at Tenko again. "I got wrapped up in this case protecting my classmates, and now I'm being suspected of murder. You know this isn't right!"

**End Testimony**

" **STOP TALKING!** " Byakuya glared at Mahiru. "What are you doing, directly talking with the defense?"

"Out of everyone here, I trust Tenko the most." Mahiru smiled. "She has always defended girls at times like these. When awful men are bullying us for no good reason."

"The witness is still testifying to the detriment of the defense," Judge Kirigiri said solemnly. "Because if this witness is not the culprit, we are once again left with only the defendant as the culprit."

Peko had a look that was hard to decipher. "You have a duty to perform, Chabashira. You aren't going to allow anything to get in that way of that, right?"

"I am going to clear these charges off of Fuyuhiko!" Tenko said quickly.

_But to have to pursue Mahiru like this… is this really the only way?_

* * *

The first statement seemed pretty self-explanatory- Tenko couldn't think of anything that would contradict it. The second statement, she had a question for Peko.

"We have Natsumi's notebook, that tells us she planned to meet with someone. But that's not the same as proving it was Mahiru, right?"

"You are correct. This is evidence that we shouldn't present until we are absolutely sure," Peko admitted. "If we present it incorrectly, the evidence loses its impact."

The cross-examination was starting to become frustrating, because there didn't seem to be anything to glean from the third statement. That left the final statement to press.

" **HOLD IT!** You've gone to real extremes to do this, though! You've obscured a lot of important information, including from me!" Tenko cried out. "If you really trust me, why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you as much as I could. Even now in court, I've cooperated to the best of my ability," Mahiru said. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Judge Kirigiri slammed his gavel on his bench. "That's enough. It's clear that we've reached the end of the cross-examination."

_There's no contradictions at all! I'm genuinely stuck on where to go next!_

"There is evidence that points to Mahiru as the culprit, but there is nothing conclusive," Peko said, sweat forming on her brow. "And I don't see any openings in testimony. There has to be one, and yet…"

"If there is nothing more from the defense, then I will move onto passing the verdict," Judge Kirigiri continued.

"No! We haven't figured out why this case is so weird!" Tenko exclaimed. "There's still so much that doesn't make sense!"

"Give it up, defense. You were always going to fail." Byakuya said smugly.

"As the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, I hereby find Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza…"

" **HOLD IT!** "

The declaration stopped not just Kirigiri, but everyone in their thoughts, as they tried to figure out who had yelled that out of nowhere.

"Hello, I'm over here!"

"Ibuki! What are you doing at the witness stand?" Tenko asked.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Ibuki said cheerfully, waving her hand above her head. "Ibuki Mioda is here to save the day!"

"Get off the witness stand at once!" Byakuya yelled.

"But I'm a witness, and I've got testimony!" Ibuki said.

"I am ready to pass down a verdict. I doubt you'll have anything to say that will change my mind," Judge Kirigiri said, looking down at Ibuki.

"Not even if it concerns-" Ibuki spun her arms like a windmill, before pointing at Mahiru. "Pointing! Our star witness here?"

"Ibuki, for everyone's sake, I hope this isn't your idea of a prank," Peko said, looking distinctly faint.

"So, does everyone remember yesterday, when Mahiru took a picture of all of us at the stairs?" Ibuki asked.

"Yes, we remember. But Mioda, that picture didn't have anything related in it!" Tenko pointed out.

"That's because I wanted to take a picture of the crime scene, but Mahiru wouldn't let me!" Ibuki whined. "She told me that her camera roll was full!"

"So that you know of, Mahiru had only taken one photo, but her camera roll was already full? Peko asked curiously.

"Ugh, is that what this is about? I'm the Ultimate Photographer, of course I take a lot of photos," Mahiru said, rolling her eyes. "Ibuki, why did you even want a picture of the crime scene?"

"Because we did poke around a bit, after we found Natsumi's body," Ibuki explained. "Checking the two rooms on the side of the music rooms, to look for clues!"

"Are you done, Miss Mioda," Judge Kirigiri interrupted. "I was in the middle of delivering my verdict."

" **HOLD IT!** But we've just received new testimony!" Tenko quickly said. "We need to hear it!"

_I have absolutely no clue what it will do for me, but I have no other options!_

"Do you really think that testimony about a camera will help you?" Byakuya had an amused smile on his face. "Go on then, entertain me. I will crush every last speck of fight out of you."

"Prosecutor Togami, I am prepared to rule on this case. I see no further-"

Byakuya shook his head. "Don't make me repeat myself. My job here is not done until I have proved the defendant's guilt, beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"Then, you want me to talk about my camera? I don't get it…" Mahiru said slowly.

Judge Kirigiri's eyes darted between the equally determined defense and prosecution. "It appears that this trial is not being allowed to end until you do. So testify for us one more time."

"I still don't understand why I'm doing this, but if I absolutely have to, I will."

**Witness Testimony**

**About my camera**

"I take a lot of photos throughout the day, so my camera roll fills quite easily."

Mahiru held up her camera. "The day of the crime was no different. I only had one more exposure left, so I took a picture of my friends."

"Ibuki is right, we did look around a bit. Just to make sure that no one was hiding, or had hidden anything outside of the crime scene."

Mahiru sighed. "But there was nothing of the kind, in either of the rooms we checked. That's why I thought the crime could only have happened in the music room."

**End Testimony**

"Miss Mioda, if you have nothing further to say, then please leave the witness stand at once." Judge Kirigiri said firmly.

"My work here is done! I leave the rest to the very pretty, very capable ladies at the defense bench!" Ibuki exclaimed, winking. She went back to the gallery behind Tenko.

"...Yesterday, when investigating with Harukawa, I talked with Ibuki, and she was really conflicted about saying anything that would hurt Mahiru. Yet, Ibuki is helping us right now, despite those feelings," Peko said, looking touched. "She really is on our side."

"Yeah, Ibuki is a reliable friend when it comes down to it!" Tenko exclaimed. "Which is exactly why we can't let her help go to waste!"

_The headmaster is ready to end this trial at any time. I can't let that happen!_

* * *

" **HOLD IT!** What exactly were you expecting to find when you looked around?" Tenko asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess it was too naive to expect the real killer to be in another room," Mahiru said. "Or for the murder weapon to turn up. It still hasn't turned up after all this time, right?"

"You have suggested that it could be the defendant's knuckle dusters," Byakuya said. "So perhaps it will turn up if we inspect their possessions."

"If it couldn't be found after he was arrested, then he didn't have a weapon on him!" Tenko exclaimed.

"We should drop this, for now. It seems we are going in circles," Peko said. "And we don't have time for that."

"Okay, moving on!" To Mahiru, Tenko asked, "Then did you girls look in different rooms?"

"More or less. Before I went to go get help, I made sure to look in both rooms, and even inspected the floors closely," Mahiru said. "But there was nothing at all."

"Defense, before you are allowed to continue, show the court why it should matter," Byakuya cut in. "Show us evidence!"

_During yesterday's investigation, I took a brief nap, and Pekoyama investigated with Maki. So there's information only Pekoyama knows!_

"I would like for my co-counsel to take up the explanation from here!" Tenko declared.

Peko picked up on Tenko's message, and cleared her throat. "During the investigation yesterday, I inspected the classrooms near the music room as well, with Miss Harukawa. In one of the classrooms, I did find something- a water stain on the floor."

"Huh, you don't say. That's certainly weird, but I don't see the problem," Mahiru said. Yet, she was now clutching her fingers on her camera. "Someone probably spilled their water on the floor."

"I have my theory on how it happened. This classroom has an empty stand on it," Peko explained. "Whatever was on that stand, it fell to the floor and broke."

" **STOP TALKING!** " Byakuya glared at Peko, his fist clenched. "What is the point of this rambling? Something that happened in another room can't be related to the crime!"

"That remains to be seen, as we continue the cross-examination," Peko said simply.

 _I'm up next, then!_ " **HOLD IT!** Just to be safe, can you show me all the photos that you've developed?" Tenko asked.

"I suppose I could, but I don't think you'd find anything," Mahiru said, looking in her camera's viewfinder. "I developed all the photos I took that day, and didn't see anything."

A jolt ran through Tenko. _This testimony! It clearly conflicts with the facts! But that would mean…_

Cold sweat ran down Tenko's face. _I've come this far, and yet… I don't want to know what this means. It would be better if I don't know, right? I should believe in Mahiru, and leave this testimony as it is._

Tenko felt as if she were watching her body move without her own input. Her mouth opened, and slowly said, "The defense has… no further…"

" **DON'T FALTER!** "

Peko's words caused a shudder to run through Tenko, and she turned to face the swordswoman. "Pekoyama, I didn't know you had that kind of volume in you!"

"...Tenko Chabashira. In the few days that I've known you, I've gained an idea of the kind of person that you are," Peko said. "Which is why I had to stop you, before you betrayed yourself."

Tenko didn't say anything, but the question on her face was clear.

"You see the problem with Mahiru's account, and a part of you wants to turn your back on it," Peko continued. "And that can be understood. But if you run from this, then you will never be able to forgive yourself."

The sharp words sliced through Tenko's previous denial. "I know. I know that full well, Pekoyama! But having to go against one of my closest friends… it's burning me up inside!"

"Then I will lend you some of my strength, Tenko. Mahiru is my classmate, so this battle is no easier for me," Peko said, placing a hand on the hilt of her sword. "But a fight that is tough for one person is easier for a team."

 _A team… we're a team. It's because of her help that I've come this far_.

"Defense, you were in the middle of saying something. Care to finish your sentence?" Byakuya asked.

_This is not a trial I'm going to be able to finish alone. But with Pekoyama's strength, I can-!_

" **OBJECTION!** " Tenko slammed her foot against her bench. "Mahiru, your testimony has a major flaw in it!"

Mahiru jumped out of her skin. "Don't scare me like that, Tenko! People might take that seriously!"

"You told me that you developed all your photos. Well, yesterday, me and Peko visited your Ultimate Lab," Tenko said. "I looked over the photos you developed. You made a point to write the dates and times you took them on the back."

"Yeah, because every photo makes for a special moment," Mahiru said, fiddling with her camera. "But what's your point?"

"Among your developed photos, I saw that there was a skip in the numbering," Tenko explained. "And this was in a group taken on the day of the crime."

"Which could only mean one thing." Peko pinned Mahiru in a glare. "You removed one of the photos you took on the day of the crime!"

"Eek!" Mahiru almost dropped her camera, and fumbled with it several times before catching it.

"So the witness took a photo away. Unless you can prove it was related, then this point means nothing," Byakuya said. "It could show anything."

"You aren't going to see that photo anyways," Mahiru said. "It was a dud, so I tossed it out. I'm still human, so I'm not going to take a perfect picture every time."

"As long as the evidence in question is lost, I suppose we must drop this topic," Judge Kirigiri said.

 _Can it really be as simple as "the photo was discarded"? If I'm not mistaken, I have_ that _with me right now._

"The defense has something to show the court," Peko suddenly said. "So don't discard the topic just yet."

 _Thank you for the save!_ "Mahiru, I spotted something that tells a different story."

For a moment, Tenko hesitated, because this evidence wasn't one she was comfortable presenting. _But if there's no other way to prove my point…_ " **TAKE THAT!** Look at this photograph!"

"Ahhh! That embarrassing picture!" Mikan cried out from the witness stand.

"Miss Chabashira, why do you have that in your possession?" Judge Kirigiri asked, raising an eyebrow at Tenko.

The picture, of course, was the one of Mikan showing off her panties. "This was given to me by Mahiru, because she took this photo."

"Can we cease this completely asinine display and get back to the real trial!" Byakuya yelled in frustration.

"This is an important point!" Tenko insisted. "Mahiru just said that she threw away a photo because it was a dud. So why didn't she toss out this one as soon as she developed it?"

Mahiru abruptly looked down at her camera, even as her face became covered with sweat. "I gave it to you because I wanted that picture gone, Tenko."

"That's not what she's saying. If you unconsciously developed that photo of Mikan, then that would point to you developing all of them that you take," Peko said. "Which means whatever missing picture you took on the day of the crime, you know where it is."

"You might have gotten rid of that picture, but you still seem to be nervous about it being brought up at all." Tenko considered Mahiru's behavior up until now. "You didn't let Ibuki touch your camera on the day of the crime, right? Is it because there is something you didn't want her to see?"

Mahiru shuddered, and fiddled with her camera more, indicating that Tenko had hit the mark. She knew the truth now. "It's on your camera roll right now, isn't it? If it is, you have to show that photo this instant!"

"NNNOOOOO!" Mahiru screamed, dropping her camera again. She tried to catch it, but this time the camera slipped through her fingers, after which it hit the witness stand and took a picture of Mahiru.

* * *

Peko didn't take any chances- she went over to Mahiru, and took the camera from her. "May I inspect this for evidence?"

"Only if you immediately present any evidence you find," Byakuya said, watching Peko carefully. Peko looked through the camera roll on the digital display, and her eyes widened. "This photograph was taken at around 11:35 a.m., so shortly after the murder was discovered."

Peko showed it to the court- it was a picture of a flower vase broken on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of water.

This caused a spark in Tenko's brain. "There was a water stain on the floor of the classroom next to the music room, right? Is this photo of what caused that stain? This flower vase falling on the floor?"

"See, this is why I got rid of the photo," Mahiru said, taking her camera back. "It doesn't show anything."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have taken it in the first place." Peko closed her eyes, deep in thought. "The question is, why did you feel the need to hide this?"

"Come to think of it, Ibuki mentioned earlier that she heard the sound of earthenware breaking," Tenko said. "Is it that she heard this flower vase break?"

"Wait a moment. That noise is what brought everyone upstairs, to discover the body," Peko said. "But if it was really that flower vase, it can't have been a coincidence that it broke at that time. The classroom was empty before the girls inspected it."

"Who would benefit from breaking a vase?" Byakuya asked.

"I would think the real killer. I mean, because of this, we all thought the murder happened later than it did," Tenko said, thinking out loud. "And Kuzuryu was caught with the body in the process."

"I finally understand. Earlier, I suspected Mahiru as the killer, because the evidence and testimony seemed to point to her," Peko said. "But that is what Mahiru wanted us to think. Even now, she is desperately trying to cover for someone."

"It was established earlier that this witness initially covered for the defendant," Byakuya said dryly.

"No. I don't think Mahiru ever had the intention to protect Fuyuhiko," Peko said, eyeing the photographer. "There is someone else. A person that she will do anything to keep out of this trial."

"There isn't such a person! No one else is involved in this!" Mahiru shouted desperately.

"Then you are changing your earlier claim, and indicating this person as the true murderer. However-!" Byakuya hit his bench, glaring sharply. "I won't allow anymore baseless accusations. Either prove this other person as the real killer, or accept a guilty verdict!"

"I agree with the prosecution. This trial is dragging on," Judge Kirigiri said sternly. "If you insist on summoning someone new to court, it better be for good cause."

"There's no point in letting them do it in the first place. Because there is no other suspect!" Mahiru insisted.

_Ugh, of course they would put such an unreasonable condition for this! I have to think carefully- given everything I've observed in this case, over the last few days, who is the most likely person to be the killer?_

"This is it. Once you drag this person to the witness stand, the true fight of this trial begins," Peko said. "So steel your resolve, and declare their name."

"Don't do it, Tenko!" Mahiru cried out. "Please! I'll recant all my testimony if you want! If I do that, then Fuyuhiko can walk free!"

Do you really mean that?" Tenko asked, surprised at how abruptly the photographer had brought it up.

"Witness, you can't decide to end the trial on a whim!" Byakuya shouted.

"Fuyuhiko is being tried here. So if there is no testimony against him, then he's not guilty," Mahiru said, crossing her arms defiantly. "And this trial can end."

"This is highly irregular. And yet, the witness is not wrong." Judge Kirigiri looked over at Tenko. "You are the defense. It would be in your best interest to get a Not Guilty verdict."

_That is what I've been working towards the entire time. If I take this verdict, then it would work out for everyone. Fuyuhiko goes free, I no longer have to be involved with the Yakuza, and Mahiru…_

Mahiru smiled at Tenko. "This doesn't have to continue for any longer."

Peko didn't say anything, evidently leaving the decision entirely in Tenko's hands.

 _What is it that I should do? What would be for the best?_ Then, in Tenko's mind, she saw a series of images. The photo of Natsumi's body, followed by seeing the pain in Fuyuhiko's eyes when talking about her. Next Tenko saw the other photo, of Natsumi posing with Peko, before she saw Peko with tears rolling down her face.

Then, Tenko saw Natsumi Kuzuryu standing before her, golden eyes piercing into her.

Judge Kirigiri raised his gavel. "We are waiting for your decision, Miss Chabashira."

Tenko found herself saying the first words that came to mind. "I am here to prove Kuzuryu's innocence! Yet, I cannot say that I've accomplished this. We must solve Natsumi's murder, before a verdict can be passed! Therefore…"

Tenko kicked her bench. "I hereby accuse Adzumi Sato of the murder of Natsumi Kuzuryu!"

The culprit, that Tenko could tell, fit three descriptions: they had to be near the crime scene that day, with motive to kill Natsumi, as well as be someone that Mahiru would protect, over anyone else. The only person to fit the bill was Adzumi.

Something seemed to break in Mahiru's expression, as she faced Tenko with tears in her eyes. "...How could you?"

Judge Kirigiri shook his head. "So be it. I will hereby announce a twenty minute break, to allow for the prosecution to prepare the new witness."

"To throw away the chance for a Not Guilty verdict. You are a special kind of fool," Byakuya said, his voice dripping with contempt. "I will make you regret your decision."

_There's no turning back. Just as Peko said, the true battle of this trial is still ahead of me!_

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This ends the first half of this second trial day! Now, I do have to warn everyone: It will likely be a while until I have the second half of the trial ready. So please wait for the end of this case, just a little longer. See you next time! Please review.


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has returned, and will now be entering the final stretch! The main suspect of this murder has been brought to the stand, and the defense has to face them. Enjoy, my readers!

September 18

Hope’s Peak Academy Legal Department, Defendant Lobby

12:00 p.m. 

In the defendant lobby, Peko, Fuyuhiko, and Tenko regrouped. 

_Natsumi’s killer is finally being brought to the witness stand. After the past few days, the end of this case is in sight._ _  
_

Peko took a moment to control her breathing. She had to be the level-headed one, going forward.    


“I can’t believe it. Mahiru really did try to frame Kuzuryu for a murder he didn’t commit,” Tenko said, her tone filled with hurt. “And she really fought against us the entire time…” 

“Ugh, figures that she would be such a bitch about too,” Fuyuhiko scoffed. “She’s walling us for no real reason besides spite.” 

“No, it’s not for ‘no real reason’. That’s what makes this so hard,” Tenko said softly. “Mahiru has someone that she wants to protect, at all costs. That is the source of her strength, but also what forced her against us. I wish it weren’t like this!”    


_ To protect someone at all costs… perhaps that is the main reason why I cannot hate Mahiru, even after all she has done to my Young Master. After all, everything I’ve done in the past few days has been to protect him, so I’m not much different from Mahiru.  _

Out loud, Peko said, “All of this is due to someone killing Natsumi. They are the one responsible for Mahiru’s actions as well. So focus your attention on exposing their crime, to bring this tragedy to an end.” 

“That’s a pretty cool line, Peko-peko! It would make anyone listening to it fall for you!”   


On that line, Ibuki entered the defendant lobby, with Maki and Mikan in tow.    


“Greetings, Ibuki. Your aid during the trial earlier was appreciated,” Peko said, remembering how the musician had barely managed to rescue the case. “Are you here for some reason?”    


“Nope! I just really wanted to see your faces!” Ibuki exclaimed cheerfully. “I have a lot on my mind that I want to say!” 

Maki shook her head. “It would probably be easier to let her run her mouth, even if it’s probably a waste of time.” 

“Tell me about it. I gave up trying to understand Ibuki a long time ago,” Fuyuhiko said dryly.    


“Yowza! I can feel your sharp words going right into me!” Ibuki exclaimed. 

“Please tell me what’s on your mind!” Tenko said, joining the conversation. “Maybe we could learn something important!” 

“Well, I was mainly thinking about the murder weapon. No one still knows what it is, right?” Ibuki pointed out.    


“You are correct. That is currently the worst sticking point in this trial,” Peko said. “As long as we can’t figure out the murder weapon, exposing the killer will be hard.” 

“Well, I think that the crafty killer chose a weapon they could easily dispose of,” Ibuki said, holding up her hand. “Maybe something they already had on hand, that doesn’t look like a weapon! That would explain why the wound is so weird!” 

“That does make a lot of sense,” Peko said, thinking back on previous discussions. “And given that the murder happened before there were any witnesses, that would make getting rid of it simpler.” 

“Wow, was I right? I was just saying whatever fell out of my mouth! But I’m certainly glad to be of help!” Ibuki exclaimed cheerfully. 

_ Every time that Ibuki has rambled seemingly random words, it’s turned out to contain an important clue. I should assume it’s the same this time as well.  _

“Um… everyone is doing their best to help, and it feels like I haven’t done anything!” Mikan suddenly exclaimed. “I’m really just taking up space, aren’t I?” 

“If you are so concerned about being useful, then don’t stand around and whine,” Maki said, her tone firm but not unkind. “Do what you know you can do, and leave the rest to us.”    


“That’s right, Mikan! Having you in our corner already helps more than you know,” Tenko said, smiling. “So continue to cheer on for us in the audience!” 

“I will! Please do your best!” Mikan said, her cheeks turning light red. 

Fuyuhiko let out an annoyed sigh. “I only have to put up with this bullshit a little longer. I wouldn’t even put up with it at all, if this wasn’t my only chance to take what’s rightfully mine.”   


All this was said in a soft enough voice that no one else picked it up, except for Peko. And she had no intention of telling anyone else about it. It wasn’t anyone else’s concern- they only needed to be concerned about ending this trial. 

September 18

Hope’s Peak Academy Legal Department, Courtroom 

12:20 p.m. 

“I will now reconvene the trial of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu,” Judge Jin Kirigiri declared. “Defense and prosecution, are you prepared?”    


“Hmph. I am prepared to finally get the defense to submit,” Byakuya said. “Even someone as pigheaded as her should see reason eventually.”    


“I’m ready to keep up my defense, until the very end!” Tenko exclaimed. “I haven’t been beaten by any of the obstacles placed before me so far, and I don’t plan to fall now!” 

“Very well. Adzumi Sato has been brought to this building, and is currently waiting to give testimony,” Judge Kirigiri said. “In response to the defense’s accusation.”    


_ She is the one that is most likely to be Natsumi’s killer. But if she’s also the one behind the attempt to frame Fuyuhiko, Sato will not be an easy opponent. _

* * *

Adzumi Sato entered the courtroom, and was soon enough at the witness stand. Peko was struck by how plain Sato looked- aside from the green hair, she looked just like any other student you’d find in a high school. 

The only other standout trait was that something burned deep in Sato’s eyes, though Peko couldn’t make out what it was. 

“Hold on a moment, why is Mahiru still on the witness stand?”    


At Tenko’s incredulous question, Peko noticed that Mahiru was indeed there, standing at Sato’s left. Mahiru crossed her arms, glaring at the defense defiantly.    


“I thought I could rely on you to help, Tenko. I really did. But if I have to keep Adzumi from being railroaded in an unfair trial on my own, then I will!” 

Tenko’s shoulders slumped, an exhausted look on her face. “You’re still going to fight against us?!” 

_ Mahiru held up for two hours of court earlier, and if anything it made her even more determined. It’d be pretty impressive, under any other circumstances.  _

Byakuya slammed his palm on his bench. “Cease this pointless arguing. The new witness has yet to introduce themselves.”    


“I guess you mean me. Well, my name is Adzumi Sato,” Sato said. “And I’m a student of the Reserve Course. There’s really not much more besides that.”    


“I would agree with you, Miss Sato. Yet the defense here seems to believe that you are capable of putting together an elaborate scheme to fool the entire school,” Byakuya said, smirking. “I’ll let you educate them on why they are so very wrong.” 

**Witness Testimony**

**Sato’s Account**

“I believe Mahiru provided a picture earlier, of everyone near the crime scene. That was the only time I was in the Main Course Building,” Sato said, rolling her eyes. 

“As a reminder, that was long after the murder happened,” Mahiru said. “So Sato has an alibi that proves she can’t be the killer.” 

“I don’t think I can say much else about the murder besides that,” Sato said, playing with a lock of her hair. “I didn’t see anything or anyone, because I arrived late.”

Mahiru huffed loudly. “So let Adzumi off the stand, because this is clearly a waste of everyone’s time!”  
**  
End Testimony**

“Naturally, I agree with the witness. There is no reason to continue this when there are no other possible suspects,” Byakuya said smugly.    


“That’s not for you to decide!” Tenko snapped. 

“But do you have a direction to take this trial?” Judge Kirigiri asked. “Because otherwise, I am inclined to agree with the prosecution.    


“We are going to ascertain the validity of Sato’s testimony,” Peko said, without missing a beat. “Until that is finished, this trial isn’t over.”    


_ There is likely a lie hidden in this testimony. The question is, how will it be extracted? _

* * *

With two sets of testimony to sift through, it didn’t seem obvious how to proceed.  _Mahiru and Sato are going to cover for each other at every opportunity. So effectively, there are two testimonies to crack._ _  
_

“Tenko, my suggestion is to focus on disproving Sato’s claim,” Peko finally said. “Mahiru is going to obstruct you, but ignore her.”    


Tenko nodded her head. “Here goes nothing then… **HOLD IT!** Sato, there is something I’d like to know. Why do you believe that you were late? Was there a meeting you were heading to at the time?” 

“I was hanging out with the other girls. You remember the picture that was shown earlier,” Sato said. “That’s why I was there.”    


“But you weren’t actually in the picture,” Peko pointed out. “So there actually isn’t proof you were there.”   


“I took a picture of my classmates first, but then I was out of camera film,” Mahiru explained. “I believe I said this earlier.”    


“Enough.” Byakuya slammed his hand on the bench. “Defense, is there any reason we should continue to listen to this?”

Peko considered the situation, to know what advice to give to Tenko. “Think back on what you’ve learned so far. The answer is likely hidden in there.” 

“What I’ve learned so far…” The gears turned in Tenko’s head. “Actually, there is something off here.”    


Tenko turned towards Sato. “The first time you were brought up was near the end of yesterday’s trial.”   


Sato raised an eyebrow. “So what? I told you, I was hanging out with the other girls.”    


“You weren’t there, so you wouldn’t have seen it. It was Ibuki that brought you up, and not even by name.” Tenko’s eyes narrowed. “But as soon as she did, Mahiru panicked and tried to get Ibuki to shut up about you!” 

Sato looked over at Mahiru, who was suddenly as pale as a sheet. 

“Tell me, Sato. Can you think of a reason why you being there would be a bad thing?” Tenko asked.    


Sato, in what seemed to be an unconscious motion, reached over and gripped Mahiru’s hand. “Mahiru is a bit of a worrywart. She probably got a little too worked up when under the pressure of this court. But there was nothing wrong with me being there!”    


“Add that statement to the testimony, witness,” Byakuya said, smirking. “Hopefully this will finally sink through the defense’s unusually thick skull.”   


_ The testimony has been altered, but not much has changed. Perhaps we should press Miss Sato harder.  _

But as Peko was thinking it over, Tenko suddenly shouted out, “ **HOLD IT!** What makes you so sure that Miss Sato has an alibi, Mahiru?” 

“I just said that it was after the murder happened,” Mahiru said, putting her hands on her hips. “Are you even paying attention, Tenko?”    


“Gnk!” A frustrated noise rose out of Tenko’s throat.    


Sato blew the bangs of her hair out of the face. “You fell for the crafty scheme of the murderer that confused everyone on the time of the murder.” 

“...!” Tenko’s eyes took on a sharp look. “Add that to your testimony, please!”    


Byakuya rolled his eyes. “If you want to keep extending the testimony worthlessly, I suppose I can’t stop you.”   


Peko raised an eyebrow, wondering where the other girl was taking this.    


“ **OBJECTION!** ” Tenko kicked her bench with her leg. “Miss Sato, your account is conflicting with Mahiru’s!” 

“I don’t get it. We’re both saying the same thing,” Mahiru said. “So there shouldn’t be a problem.”    


“There is a problem! You said that there is ‘nothing wrong’ with Sato being at the Main Course building that day,” Tenko said. “But Sato also said just now that we fell for ‘a crafty scheme” to misdirect the time of death. But how did she know? How did she know that was happening?”

Sato squeezed Mahiru’s hand, but otherwise didn’t show an external reaction. “I knew there was murder because the other girls told me that it happened after I showed up.”    


Tenko shook her head. “For all of yesterday, we all believed that the murder happened when Mahiru, Mikan, Mioda and Saionji were at the stairs. It was only earlier today that we learned that it could have happened sooner. So I’ll ask again- how did you know that it happened earlier?!” 

Sato stepped closer to Mahiru, glaring at Tenko. “I don’t know what is forcing you to stand there and make desperate claims for a criminal. But there is a reason why, and you’ll be sorry once you hear it!” 

“You’ll remember this picture that we saw earlier.” Mahiru presented the photo of the broken vase. “I suspected that something was weird with it, and when I met up with Adzumi, we discussed it, and considered that someone could have broken it on purpose.” 

“When Natsumi’s body was found later, we thought that someone could have broken the vase to throw off the time of death,” Sato continued. “So it’s not something I knew, so much as a theory we had.” 

Peko could see an immediate issue with this. “Why didn’t you tell anyone else this ‘theory’, and instead asked them to pretend they never met with Sato?” 

“Because when we talked, I realized that if the real killer knew that Adzumi had important information, it could put her in danger,” Mahiru said. “But now that you know this, you have to admit that Adzumi did nothing wrong!”    


_ This is what I thought would happen. Mahiru is going to cover up for the flaws in Sato’s testimony as soon as they appear. If only there were a way to break their testimony before they could cover for each other more.    
_

“So this is where everyone has been!”    


The high-pitched voice hit everyone’s ears, and Peko realized she might end up regretting her wish. 

Hiyoko entered the courtroom, taking a position on the witness stand between Sato and Mahiru. “Ugh, I can’t believe this courtroom! Everyone is picking on Big Sis like terrible bullies!” 

“I don’t believe you were called as a witness, Miss Saionji,” Judge Kirgiri said. “If you could go please wait in the witness lobby…”    


“Do you have cotton between your ears? Big Sis Mahiru needs me, so you can’t tell me what to do!” Hiyoko shouted defiantly.   


“This isn’t a playground where a child like you can play around,” Byakuya said, scowling. “Leave here at once.”    


Hiyoko started crying loudly. “You’re all so mean! All I want to do is help, but no one is listening to me!” 

“Don’t cry, Hiyoko! I know you mean well, but there are rules here,” Mahiru said, petting the smaller girl on the head. “You have to get permission first.”    


Tenko watched all this madness with a thoughtful expression. “Do you think that we should keep Saionji on the witness stand? Listening to Mahiru and Sato might mean we keep going in circles.” 

_ Is our only alternative dealing with Hiyoko and her ‘unique’ personality?  _ Peko had to acknowledge that letting Mahiru and Sato control the flow of the trial only forced them to be stuck again.   


“The defense would like to hear what Hiyoko has to say,” Peko said, even as her voice had a complete lack of enthusiasm at the prospect. “If she wants to testify, it must be for a reason.” 

“‘For a reason’, the defense says,” Byakuya said scornfully. “All they are doing is regurgitating previous witnesses to stall for time.”    


“By that logic, Mahiru shouldn’t be here either,” Tenko pointed out. “She testified yesterday and all of the previous session earlier!” 

“Urgh… well, Miss Koizumi is a central witness to this case,” Byakuya countered. “Of course we can’t dismiss her from the stand!”    


“Then you can’t dismiss Saionji either! She wants to testify, and that means we could learn something new!” Tenko insisted. 

“Very well. If you insist, then Saionji will be allowed to testify,” Byakuya said. “But only so that the defense can provide enough rope to hang their own case.” 

“Don’t think that I’ll help you, defense,” Hiyoko said, her attitude doing a 180 to nasty. “I’m only doing this for Big Sis Mahiru!”    


_ Your motives are immaterial, Hiyoko. If your presence breaks the flow of Mahiru and Sato’s dual testimony, that will be enough.  _

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, Mahiru is still not finished arguing with the defense. So now, they have to go against two people that are equally determined to wall the defense. The final leg of this story is in full swing. See you next time! Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More testimony, this time featuring Hiyoko Saionji! Even in the DR universe, the characters catch onto a basic truth- the more people testify, the more possible weak points can appear. Enjoy, my readers!

“Miss Saionji is on the witness stand, but what exactly does she intend to testify about?” Judge Kirigiri asked. “She told us everything she knew yesterday.” 

“Not everything! I haven’t said anything about Snot Hair over here,” Hiyoko said, looking scornfully over at Sato. “But if helping her is the same as helping Mahiru, then I’ll talk about her!”    


“You have a strange definition of ‘help’, Saionji”, Sato said dryly. “How did you even know to come here?” 

“I couldn’t find anyone, no matter how hard I looked! So eventually I came over to this building.” Tears started forming in Hiyoko’s eyes again. “I can’t believe no one told me that this was happening!”    


“It’s okay, Hiyoko. I didn’t want to trouble you with this, since you were brave enough to help yesterday,” Mahiru said, smiling at the shorter girl. “We’ve got it under control here, alright?”    


“But all the people in here are giving you nasty looks, Bis Sis!” Hiyoko raised both her hands. “So I’m going to crush them all under my feet like ants!” 

**Witness Testimony**

**Hiyoko’s Account**

“Yeah, that Snot Hair was there that day, when we took a picture together,” Hiyoko said. “She didn’t join in, cause she’s kind of a weirdo.” 

“I was going to be in the next photo, but Mahiru ran out of camera film,” Sato explained. “As I’ve said before. But the girls did see me there.”    


“And Sato was still with us when we heard the breaking noise,” Mahiru added. “So she wasn’t the one that broke it.” 

“That girl did leave eventually, but it’s not like she mattered all that much. She’s a reserve course student, she’s like a speck!” Hiyoko exclaimed.    
  
**End Testimony**

“The important part of this testimony is that even if Miss Sato was there that day, it changes nothing,” Byakuya said. “As much as the defense insists otherwise.”    


“...Hmm.” Tenko had observed the testimony carefully. “Look at the way that Mahiru and Sato are looking at Saionji, Peko.”   


Peko observed the two girls as well. “I’m not seeing what you mean.” 

“They aren’t happy that Saionji suddenly intruded on this,” Tenko noted. “They’re trying not to show it, but their eyes tell a different story.”    


Looking a second time, Peko suddenly spotted it. Sato’s eyes had a trace of anger in them, while Mahiru’s eyes looked stressed.    


_ It seems like Hiyoko is going to be the spanner in the ongoing cover-up. Now to see what can be learned from her. _

* * *

Since Hiyoko’s testimony was brand new, Tenko decided to focus on that first. “ **HOLD IT!** Why would you call Sato a ‘weirdo’?”   


“Because Bis Sis is so nice, inviting her to hang out all the time. Yet, Sato usually stands there, saying nothing,” Hiyoko said, sneering. “It was the same that day, too. The rest of us were taking a picture, and she was off to the side.”

Tenko looked over at Sato. “Do you have an explanation for this, Miss Sato?”   


“I’m not part of Mahiru’s class. So I do feel a little awkward around them,” Sato said, carding her fingers through her hair. “And as much as I love Mahiru’s photos, I feel like she could take pictures of prettier things than me.”   


“Nonsense, Adzumi. You’re certainly pretty-”   


“Ugh, gross! You don’t have to make this skank feel better,” Hiyoko said, gagging.    


“This doesn’t seem to be accomplishing anything,” Peko said wearily.    


“I wouldn’t say that so soon, Peko. Look!” Tenko gestured at the witness stand.    


One of Sato’s eyes was starting to twitch, and Mahiru’s smile had a distinctly strained quality to it.    


“Yes, Hiyoko does tend to drive people crazy. But how does this relate to the trial?” Peko asked.    


“I normally dislike playing dirty like this. But if Saionji keeps going like this, I have a feeling the other two will forget themselves,” Tenko explained. “That’s how we’ll break through their rehearsed testimony!”

_ As much as I wish otherwise, it does seem like we have no other path forward.  _

With no further objections, Tenko continued. “ **HOLD IT!** So around when would you say that Miss Sato left the group?” 

“Like I’m supposed to know! That girl probably went back to the Reserve Course building,” Hiyoko said dismissively. “I mean, where else would she be?”

“If you didn’t see Miss Sato leave with your own eyes, you can’t say for sure where she went!” Tenko pointed out. “For all you know, she went up to the second floor!”    


“Geez, Tenko! That’s not the same as proof that Adzumi was there,” Mahiru said. “Besides, even if she did go upstairs, that wouldn’t change anything anyways.”   


“Because by your logic, the murder happened long before I was in the main building,” Sato added. “This should prove for sure that I’m not the killer.”    


“Squish squish!”    


The high-pitched voice could only belong to one person. Hiyoko seemed to be chuckling to herself.    


“ **HANG ON!** Miss Saionji, did you think of something?” asked Tenko. 

“Yes. That you are so hopelessly stupid, even this Reserve Course student is smarter than you!” Hiyoko said cheerfully. 

“Hiyiko, if you’re going to talk, you could at least refer to Adzumi by name,” Mahiru said gently.    


“Well, even if they wanted to pin her as the murderer, they couldn’t. Because Miss Green Hair was definitely never inside that crime scene room, even once,” Hiyoko said. “When me, that nasty pig barf, and that no-talent musician went upstairs with Big Sis, Green Hair stayed behind!” 

“...Believe it or not, I believe that refers to Mikan, and Ibuki,” Peko said.  _ I’ve been classmates with Hiyoko long enough to translate her nicknames. That concerns me.  _

“Wait a moment! If there was a period of time that Sato was by herself, that is significant!” Tenko quickly said.    


“ **STOP TALKING!** ” Byakuya shook his head, tutting all the while. “This witness being by herself wouldn’t matter. It was just established that this happened after the murder.”    


“Urgh!” Tenko raised her hands up as if warding off a blow.    


_ This is her main flaw in her role as defense- once Tenko takes a blow, it throws her off badly. I need to get her back on track .  _ Peko considered the circumstances.  _ It’s true, the murder had already happened at this time. But there should be something else that happened around that time.  _

“The prosecution is demanding you to prove Sato committed the murder at that time,” Peko said, thinking out loud. “But that could be a misdirection.”    


“Mahiru and three others went up the stairs, directly to the music room, while Sato stayed behind,” Tenko said, her face screwed up in concentration. “If she went upstairs for any reason, it could be…”   


Judge Kirigri slammed down his gavel. “That is enough time, defense. Present evidence to show if Sato being by herself means anything.”    


Tenko raised a hand, and brought it down in a karate chop onto her bench. “ **TAKE THAT!** The room next to the music room had a water stain on the floor!”   


“I believe that was from the flower vase breaking on the classroom floor,” Byakuya said. “We discussed this in the previous trial.”   


“But according to Peko and Maki, when the murder was discovered the vase shards had been cleaned up,” Tenko said. “And none of the other witnesses ever mentioned such a thing. We only learned about the vase through Mahiru’s picture.” 

Sato averted her eyes from the court, combing her fingers through her hair with a nervous speed. 

“That means that between the girls hearing the vase break and Kuzuryu being arrested, the vase shards were cleaned up.” Tenko pointed at Sato. “And I believe the only one that could have done it is you!”

“Ow!” Sato yelled, pulling on her hair. 

Byakuya clenched a fist at Tenko. “Do you really expect the court to believe that out of the six people there that day, including the defendant, only one person could have gone into the other room?”

“Logically, that is the only possibility. Fuyuhiko was locked in the crime scene,” Peko said. “While Mahiru, Mikan, Ibuki and Hiyoko stuck with each other. As such, only Sato could have cleaned up the vase shards.” 

“Okay, so let’s say I cleaned up some vase shards. But so what?” Sato asked in a distinctly haughty tone. “That in no way makes me a murderer.”   


“Miss Sato, you didn’t share this information with anyone but Mahiru, and in response…” Tenko took a deep breath. “She concealed your presence in this case. As much as it pains me to think about it, there’s only one reason she would do that!” 

Tenko smacked her bench with both her palms. “Because she knew you were the killer!” 

“Tenko, don’t!” Mahiru cried out, rearing back into Sato. Sato caught Mahiru by the arms.    


“Don’t do what, Mahiru? If Miss Sato is the real killer, that means that she framed Kuzuryu,” Tenko pointed out. “And that is wrong!”    
  
“ **STOP TALKING!** ” Byakuya shook his head. “Before the defense gets too carried away, answer me this. Can you prove that this witness was ever in the crime scene?”   


_ Togami has already adapted to a new angle of attack. I can see why the headmaster chose him as the prosecution.  _

“Let’s entertain your fantasy, and say the witness snuck off the clean up traces of their crime,” Byuakuya continued. “That means that the committed the murder before even the other four girls arrived, and before even the defendant entered the music room.” 

“I guess that would make sense,” Tenko said in an uncertain tone. “Why do you ask?”   


“But you have no witnesses that say Miss Sato was anywhere near that area.” Byakuya chuckled. “Too bad for you, but your case ends here.”    


Peko knew she had to stop this assertion in its tracks. “Not quite. Earlier, we learned that Mikan had been sent to the second floor a full hour earlier, by Hiyoko here.”   


“Serves that pig barf right! She probably looked so pathetic, standing around by herself,” Hiyoko said, sounding proud of her mean-spirited prank. 

Tenko stood up straight. “I remember that! Shortly after, Mahiru showed up and sent Mikan to get breakfast. So she was by herself at the stairs to the second floor.”   


“It’s been debated that Mahiru was more than just a witness to this case. That in fact, she was an accomplice.” Peko stared down Mahiru. “So isn’t it possible that after Mikan had been sent away, Mahiru waited for Sato to arrive, so they could set their murder scheme into motion?” 

Mahiru’s legs went weak, and the photographer would have fallen if she wasn’t in Sato’s arms. Sato in turn put her hands protectively around Mahiru’s waist.    


“Look what you’ve done. Your baseless theories have stunned Mahiru,” Sato said, her voice filled with contempt. 

“Oh? What about our theories are baseless?” Peko asked, her tone neutral. 

Mahiru stepped out of Sato’s arms, standing on her feet again. “You talked about me being on the second floor by myself. Well, let me explain what I did there.” 

_ It feels like we are damaging their defenses. But there is still a tough battle ahead.  _

**Witness Testimony**

**When did Sato arrive?**

“After I dismissed Mikan, no one else passed through the second floor,” Mahiru explained. “The other three girls arrived first, then Adzumi.” 

“Big Sis is not a liar, so even if Green Hair is a nasty troll, she must be telling the truth!” Hiyoko exclaimed. 

“Besides which, I may be classmates with Natsumi, but I had no reason to meet with her,” Sato added. “I didn’t even know she was at the main course building.” 

I didn’t know Natsumi was up there either. I was there to meet with friends, after all,” Mahiru said. “But I had strange noises upstairs, and went to check them out.”    


“That slutty blonde girl must have been waiting for some guy but got killed instead,” Hiyoko said derisively. “She certainly looks the type.” 

Sato looked down at Hiyoko. “...The point is, I don’t know what happened, because I wasn’t there. That’s why I can’t be the killer.”

**End Testimony**

“This is it, defense. You won’t be allowed to state more allegations without strong evidence,” Byakuya said sternly. “You brought Miss Sato to the witness stand as a suspect. Now take responsibility for your accusations.”    


“I am in full agreement with Prosecutor Togami. As such, I will also place a condition on this cross-examination,” Judge Kirigiri said. “Any baseless conjecture or careless presenting of evidence will be penalized hardly.” 

“I get it, I get it! Just let me do my job!” Tenko cried out.    


_ I feel some sympathy for Tenko. This has been an agonizing experience for her. I will aid this effort in whatever way I can. _

* * *

“ **HOLD IT!** This about when you decided to not report the murder, right?” Tenko asked Mahiru.   


“I know that doing it was wrong, but that’s because I’ve been conflicted about it this whole time,” Mahiru said, clenching a fist to her chest. “Having to suspect my friends of murder has been tearing me apart.”    


“And because we already discussed this earlier, I believe this defense is wasting time,” Byakuya said, sneering. “Perhaps the defense needs to be taught a lesson.” 

Judge Kirigiri glared down at Tenko. “Take this penalty as your lesson. And yes, this will reflect badly on your grades at the end of the year.”   


Tenko winced. “Sorry about that! I thought I would see how Saionji and Sato would react to this information.”    


“Press more carefully moving forward,” Peko said, a trace of chastisement in her tone. “Especially this far into the trial.” 

Taking the words to heart, Tenko considered her next action. “ **HOLD IT!** As much as it pains me to say this, you have lied on Sato’s behalf. You could be lying about when she arrived.”

“If you’re going to say Mahiru is lying, prove it!” Sato shouted, narrowing her eyes at the defense.    


“How about you let Mahiru answer the question,” Tenko said, returning with her own glare. “Unless you think she has something to hide?” 

As Sato floundered for a response, Mahiru cut in: “I admit I’ve done wrong by not reporting the murder at first, but that’s all I have to confess!” 

“Still not much more new information, and further pressing is risky,” Tenko said, sounding frustrated. “What am I supposed to do?”    


“We brought Hiyoko to the witness stand to have her disrupt the testimony. So we may have to take a risk with one of her statements,” Peko suggested. “But tread carefully.”   


“ **HOLD IT!** Miss Saoinji, you can’t just make assumptions. Is there a reason why you’d know the reason that Natsumi was in the main course building?”  


“Have you ever seen her? That girl had ‘loose’ written all over her,” Hiyoko said, sneering. “Probably literally, too.”    


“Hey, defense! Can you stop this brat from running her mouth?!” Fuyuhiko snapped from his defendant chair. “She has no fucking right to say any of this!”    


“Kuzuryu is right. This is his sister you’re talking about!” Tenko exclaimed. “So I won’t allow you to slander her name without proof!” 

“Make me, you gorilla,” Hiyoko said, not taking anyone’s words seriously. 

Sato let out a long, drawn out sigh. “Okay, let’s clear this up once and for all. Natsumi was in that music room because she had an appointment with her brother. Saionji, if you want to help Mahiru, don’t make things up.”    


“Hey, don’t pick on me,” Hiyoko said, suddenly sniffling. “How was I supposed to know that?”    


“Still, I think that we just learned something important! Add it to the testimony!” Tenko added.    


“If it means the little blonde girl is going to stop running her mouth, I would welcome it,” Byakuya said.    


“I think… I’ve finally got it. I know how we’re going to break this testimony,” Tenko said, talking out loud to herself.    


“Then make that strike,” Peko said. “End this farce.”    


_ Don’t hesitate, Tenko Chabashira. _

As if hearing those thoughts, Tenko shouted out, “ **OBJECTION!** Got you, Adzumi Sato. I finally caught you in a contradiction you can’t explain!” 

“That’s a lot of unwarranted confidence for a girl that doesn’t even have a legal-related talent,” Sato said, turning her nose up at Tenko. “You were warned about baseless accusations.” 

“Don’t you worry, I have you covered! It’s about your claim that you didn’t know that Natsumi was in the main course building,” Tenko said. “But you also said that she was meeting with her brother.” 

“We established this already,” Byakuya said impatiently. “”Don’t tell me you are going to question this basic premise.”    


“I’m not, Prosecutor Togami. But I’d like to focus on her exact wording,” Tenko said. “According to Sato, Natsumi ‘had an appointment’ with her brother.”   


At his defendant chair, Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened. “Hey, wait a fucking second!”    


Tenko nodded. “Exactly. This is something that is impossible for Sato to have known about!” 

Sato jumped in her skin, and reached for Mahiru’s hand again.    


“I mean, I didn’t know much about Natsumi, and I know that she admires her brother,” Mahiru said. “Sato would know that too.”    


“You know full well that’s not the issue here, Mahiru,” Peko said sternly. “There is no way that Sato should have known that Natsumi had plans. Unless she has an explanation for herself?”    


“You just want to trick me into saying something so you can pin a false charge on me!” Sato yelled indignantly. 

“This is a serious charge you are raising. As such, I demand that you present strong evidence,” Judge Kirigiri said. “To prove that the witness’s knowledge is important.”    


_ This does make for a contradiction that is hard to explain. But to be a truly decisive blow, we have to connect it to the crime.  _ “Tenko, think of the evidence that was at the crime scene during the day of the murder.” 

“Evidence that would have been in the music room?” Tenko’s face was screwed up in concentration. “We’ve discussed most of what was in there, haven’t we?”   


Judge Kirigiri slammed his gavel on his bench. “That is enough time. Present your evidence now.”    


Tenko had a distinctly panicked expression. “If we’re talking evidence from the music room, first it would be good to have it in front of us. For example, where is the victim’s cell phone?”

“As the prosecution, it is in my care,” Byakuya said. “During the initial investigation, I gave really clear orders to preserve the evidence as is. The victim’s cell phone is in an evidence bag that I have with me, and has not been touched since that day.”    


“But why are you talking about Natsumi’s cellphone, Tenko?” Mahiru asked curiously. 

“Um, yeah, that…”   


Peko realized what was happening.  _ She’s bluffing. She didn’t expect to get pressed so hard about the cellphone. _

“Because we investigated too, and found that Natsumi’s last message on that phone was to her brother! But well, Sato couldn’t have known that unless…” Tenko’s eyes slowly widened. “Unless she was in the music room the moment of the murder.”   


Sato didn’t say anything, but her breathing grew ragged, her shoulders heaving unevenly.    


“What, are you trying to see if you can get phone numbers of girls from a dead girl’s phone?” Hiyoko asked, sneering at Tenko. “You would be that much of a-”   


“Shut up, Saionji. If you aren’t going to say anything useful, just shut up.”   


Hiyoko gaped in horror at Sato’s words. “Big Sis, she just told me to shut up! Do something!” 

“...” Mahiru lay a hand on Hiyoko’s shoulder, “Why don’t you leave this courtroom? It would make me feel better if you did.”    


“Huh? Mahiru, is something wrong?” Hiyoko asked, sounding genuinely worried.    


“Please, do this for me!” Mahiru said urgently. “I think it would be best if you weren’t around for what will happen next!”    


Hearing Mahiru’s tone, Hiyoko practically fled from the courtroom, even as she looked by one last time.

* * *

“So, defense. How exactly does all your rambling make me the killer, again?” Sato asked.    


“It’s simple! Natsumi could have only sent that message shortly before her death,” Tenko explained. “So the only way you could have seen it is if you were in the room when she sent it!”    


“Then tell me!” Suddenly, Sato’s face took on a twisted expression of fury. “Tell me how I would have known that Natsumi was there in the first place!” 

“Woah!” Tenko exclaimed, putting up her hands in front of herself.    
  
_ So this is the true face of Adzumi Sato. The true face of Natsumi’s killer.  _

“Adzumi, calm down,” Mahiru said gently. “You know they’ve got nothing on you.”    
  
“ **STOP TALKING!** ” Byakuya pointed his finger at Mahiru. “I would not be saying that, in the position you are in.”    


“H-hey, what are you saying all of a sudden? I’m trying to support your case!”   


“Against all odds, the defense has proven something crucial,” Byakuya said. “That Miss Sato has knowledge she could have only gained if she were in the crime scene, the moment of the crime. So the burden of proof rests on you.”    


“You want me to prove my own innocence? Fine!” Sato shouted. “Fine! But I will make you eat those words!”    


_ It seems we are reaching the last of their defenses. Now that Sato is unbalanced, the chance to finish her off should present itself. _

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sato has now been put in a very uncomfortable position. This is how we will enter the climax of this case, where Tenko and Peko are going to engage in the final showdown. See you next time! Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate testimony of this trial is here. With Sato becoming the prime suspect of the murder, our defense must find a way to prove her guilt. Enjoy, my readers!

Judge Kirigiri noticed something going on in the witness stand. "Miss Harukawa, why are you on your phone?"

"Don't mind me. My attention is focused on something I was already working on," Maki said. She had a flip phone, which she was currently studying on the screen. "Keep going with the trial."

"It's not like there's much cause to keep the trial going," Sato said defiantly. "After all, you can't prove a connection between me and Natsumi."

"Miss Sato, I proved that you were in the music room at around the time the murder happened," Tenko pointed out. "Unless you can come up with an explanation for your presence there, we have to question you about it!"

"I can choose to not say anything. You're the one that dragged me here in the first place."

_She's really not going to say anything until I force her, will she? But how do I prove that she knew Natsumi before the murder?_

"Defense, you have five seconds to answer," Byakuya said. "Otherwise, this entire line of questioning is going to be dismissed."

"You can't just decide that!" Tenko exclaimed. Byakuya held up a hand with five fingers out, and started counting down.

_The only real connection is that they're both Reserve Course students! How do I get a motive from that?_

An image flashed in Tenko's head, of Mikan explaining how she saw Natsumi bullying Mahiru on a previous occasion.

"I have your proof for you!" Tenko declared, just as Byakuya was holding up a single finger. "And it relates to Natsumi!"

"Tenko, you've never met her before," Mahiru said. "I don't know how you can confidently say what she might have been thinking."

"Maybe so. But I have heard accounts of her. About how Natsumi bullied you," Tenko said in a serious tone. "And how none other than Miss Sato herself put a stop to it."

"You mentioned something to this effect earlier in the trial," Judge Kirigiri said. "How is this related to whether the witness knew that the victim would be in the music room?"

"Because I have a question for my client!" Tenko turned towards Fuyuhiko in his defendant bench. "Has Natsumi mentioned something to you about befriending a pair of girls?"

"My sister said a lot of things, so you'll have to be more specific," Fuyuhiko answered. "And you'd better have a good idea of what you are doing!"

"Do you remember Natsumi saying anything about a photography club?" Tenko asked. _This is the only path forward I see. So I pray that you have the answer I need!_

"She joined one back in middle school. Bragged a lot about it too, saying how she could summon her servants on her-" Fuyuhiko stopped, as the full implications of his words hit him. "Cell phone."

"I heard a similar story! So I bet that if we were to look through Natsumi's phone, we'll find the number for both Mahiru and Sato! Not only that, but they still have her number too!" Tenko spoke with confidence over something she couldn't exactly prove. "And that is the connection between Miss Sato and Natsumi!"

"...There's no point in hiding it anymore, then. You're right about one thing, Tenko," Mahiru said. "We did meet Natsumi, back in middle school."

Sato had a pensive look on her face. "We all had our reasons for joining the club. And Natsumi's reasons were a big reason why we all became friends…"

* * *

_"I am Natsumi Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Little Sister! But you can also call me the future Ultimate Photographer! Now what brings you to this club?"_

_"My mother is a famous wartime photographer. So I started taking photos too, but I'm not sure if they're any good," Mahiru said bashfully._

_"They're excellent, Mahiru, and I'll keep saying it as many times as it takes," Sato said firmly._

_"You can take whatever kind of photos you want. As long as you're also witnessing my rise into Hope's Peak Academy!" Natsumi declared. "I have officially decided that you will be the ones by my side when it happens!"_

* * *

"I never did learn why Natsumi was so dead set on going to Hope's Peak," Sato continued. "But one day, a recruitment letter arrived, and it was for Mahiru."

"I was shocked, because I still couldn't see anything special about my photos. But…" Mahiru closed her eyes, her expression pained. "Natsumi was even more shocked. After that day, something changed in her. She started to look at me with disdain, then anger… then loathing."

"But this is where you have it wrong, Miss Chabashira. You claim that we still had each other's numbers," Sato said. "And that actually goes against your claim. We still saw Natsumi as a friend, and certainly had no reason to kill her!"

 _Oh no, that's right! My case is too close to falling apart!_ "Are you sure? Because you certainly seemed to avoid talking about Natsumi before. If there's nothing to hide, you should testify about your relationship with her!"

"If that's what it finally takes to convince you," Sato said, rolling her eyes. "I don't see why there should be a problem."

**Witness Testimony**

**Sato and Natsumi**

"Sure, me and Natsumi didn't always agree, but we've known each other for years," Sato said. "I know not to take her attitude too seriously."

"I would have been glad to let Natsumi become the Ultimate Photographer, if I could," Mahiru said. "But I know she can't stand pity, so I couldn't mention that to her."

Sato put a hand on her hip. "Even if we had each other's numbers, that's not proof that we met with each other on the day of the crime. She met with her brother, end of story."

"It's ridiculous to suggest that Adzumi would have a reason to hurt Natsumi," Mahiru shouted, putting her hands on her hips. "I didn't want anything to happen to either of my friends!"

"My final statement on the matter is this: maybe we weren't as close as before, but Natsumi was still my classmate," Sato said. "And so I wouldn't kill her."

**End Testimony**

"The focus of this testimony seems to be that of motive," Judge Kirigiri said. "We've already heard from the prosecution that the defendant and the victim were family, and so had a motive only significant to them."

"We've proven that Mahiru, Sato, and Natsumi have a connection," Tenko countered. "And it's one they've tried to hide up until now!"

"We aren't hiding anything anymore," Mahiru said. "Look, I don't care how else this trial ends. As long as I can keep anything bad from happening to Adzumi."

"Mahiru…" Sato put an arm around the photographer's waist. "I wish I could thank you for all you've done for me."

Peko smacked the defense bench with her wooden sword. "You are getting ahead of yourselves. Until your testimony has been cross-examined, this isn't over."

"That's right. If this is the truth, I want to personally confirm it," Tenko added. "And if you aren't, then I will expose it!"

"Enough of your dramatics," Byakuya scoffed. "At least try to pretend you are taking this trial seriously."

_But I am taking this trial seriously!_

* * *

It wasn't something strictly related, but Tenko found herself curious. "Do you really mean that, Mahiru? You would have given up coming to Hope's Peak for Natsumi?"

"I mean, she was my friend. I knew how much coming to this school meant to Natsumi, even if she never explained why," Mahiru said, her voice sounding choked. "Even when she started hating me, I still wanted to do something for her."

"..." Fuyuhiko stared at Mahiru, but his eyes held no trace of anger, albeit they had no other emotion either.

"As the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, I will state that your photographs did earn you the title of Ultimate Photographer, Miss Koizumi," Judge Kirigri declared. "Your kind heart is admirable, however."

"Somehow hearing that from you doesn't make me feel that better," Mahiru said disdainfully.

"Was there a reason you asked about this, Tenko?" Peko asked curiously.

"Because Mahiru's feelings about this are still important. Especially if she really was an accomplice," Tenko answered. "Any insight on her actions is going to matter!"

"Then if you are already in that mindset, you could look into her other testimony," Peko said. "But remember to keep focus on Sato."

"She is the lead suspect, after all…" Tenko returned to the testimony. " **HOLD IT!** You say that Adzumi doesn't have a reason to hurt Natsumi. But why are you speaking on her behalf? Let her say it herself!"

"You are starting to get very annoying. You seem to think we were getting into fights all the time," Sato said, huffing. "But if you had proof of that, you would have presented it by now!"

"...!" A small movement caught the corner of Tenko's eye. Looking next to Sato, Tenko saw that Mahiru's eyes seemed to be flicking towards her. _Where is Mahiru looking? It seems to be… at Sato's arm?_

" **HANG ON**! Mahiru, is there something about Sato that bothers you?" Tenko asked.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean, Tenko. I wasn't even talking at the time," Mahiru said. "Maybe you misheard me?"

"She didn't mention you saying anything. You are looking at Sato's left arm," Peko said. "Which I believe has a scar on it."

"Care to explain what that scar is, Miss Sato?" Tenko smacked her bench with her hands. "Who gave it to you?"

"I already told you that it was an accident," Sato said. "Repeating that here won't mean anything."

"That's not true." From the audience stand, Mikan suddenly spoke up. "I helped you tend that wound, and it wasn't from an accident."

"Mikan! If you have something to add to this, come down to the witness stand!" Tenko said urgently.

"There would be no point for her to come down if she's only to go right back," Judge Kirigiri said. "Say your piece from your seat, Miss Tsumiki."

"I'm the Ultimate Nurse, so sometimes my classmates ask me to patch their wounds," Mikan said. "That day was n-no exception. I was walking around, t-trying not to t-trip on my own feet, when-"

"You sound like you're already in danger of tripping over your tongue," Sato said. "Look, Mahiru's got this under control. You don't need to add anything else."

"Besides which, this is you, Mikan. Chances are you're going to trip and fall out of your seat," Mahiru said, exasperation in her tone. "Or forget a detail, or your skirt is going to fall down. So it would probably be best if you sit down and skip all of that."

"...No." Mikan said quietly.

Sato glared at the nurse. "What was that?"

"No, I'm not going to sit down, and not going to be quiet!" Mikan cried out. "I know I don't do things right often. My classmates pity me because of it. You pity me, Mahiru."

"I'm looking out for you, Mikan," Mahiru said. "Because you do really need it."

"I don't need anyone to look after me. Because… Tenko believes in me! Even knowing what a screw-up I am, she thinks I can be good," Mikan exclaimed. "So if she wants to hear it, I want to say what I remember!"

"Of course I want to hear it, Mikan! Even if I don't know what you are going to say, it will be important!" Tenko declared.

"Thank you so much!"

Turning her attention to the court at large, Mikan said. "Mahiru and Miss Sato ran up to me, because they had a wound they urgently needed to heal. It turned out to be a nasty cut on Sato's left arm."

"Which would explain the scar in the same place. But what does this have to do with the trial?" Byakuya asked impatiently.

"Because I reflexively asked Sato why she was hurt, and she told me it was from a switchblade," Mikan explained. "Of course, I asked who did it, and Sato told me 'just a blonde bitch that thinks she's better than everyone else'. She didn't say anything else beyond that."

"But we can put together the pieces from there. Sato and Natsumi have been feuding for a while now," Peko said.

"And in an investigation of Natsumi's room, we discovered that she did own a switchblade. Likely the same one she used on Sato on that day!" Tenko pointed at Miss Sato. "Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Sato staggered back, clutching onto her chest. "...You still haven't explained it. How I was supposed to know that Natsumi was going to be in the main building that day."

"Then let's return to the trial at hand," Byakuya said. "Until the defense provides this proof, if they even can."

"All that, and we're back to the cross-examination. Unbelievable," Tenko groaned, as Mikan sat down with a disappointed expression. "How many more arguments do they have?"

"You have them on the ropes. They haven't been able to disprove your recent points," Peko said, "So give them no choice but to be forced to explain themselves."

To do that, I have to prove that Sato could have known Natsumi's location that day. " **HOLD IT!** So why are you so sure that Natsumi met with her brother? Remember, you still haven't told us how you knew they had an appointment."

"Adzumi probably made an assumption. She knew that Natsumi was part of the Yakuza," Mahiru said. "So she thought they had some kind of dramatic yakuza arrangement."

"Certainly wouldn't surprise me," Adzumi said, playing with her hair. "I mean, what other appointment could it have been?"

_If this is a matter of appointments… wait a second! There's that evidence that we choose not to use earlier!_

Tenko slammed her bench with her foot. " **OBJECTION!** There is in fact another appointment this could have been! One that Natsumi personally noted down!"

"The defense did say that they investigated the victim's room," Judge Kirigiri said. "Then you found proof there?"

"We found none other than a calendar, on which Natsumi wrote down a note: 'Ten a.m. Music Room. Time to settle this once and for all!' This was for the day of the crime!" Tenko exclaimed.

"Yes, this would prove that she made the appointment. But it could have been with her brother," Sato pointed out.

"You have it backwards. Fuyuhiko is the one person that this note would make no sense for," Peko cut in. "For the reason that you referenced earlier- Fuyuhiko and Natsumi live together. If they needed to talk about something, they had all the time in the world after school."

Sato doubled over, holding her stomach as if someone slugged her. Mahiru glared at Peko. "What if it was something they couldn't talk about at home?"

Peko shook her head. "Then that makes it even more nonsensical that Natsumi would leave the note in open view, where anyone that entered her room would have seen it."

"There's a bigger problem here, if we read the text itself! For one, the appointment was at ten in the morning, but Fuyuhiko didn't arrive in the music room until after that!"Tenko exclaimed. "On the other hand, Mikan had been at the stairs to the second floor at around that time, before Mahiru sent her away!"

"The purpose of the appointment was to 'settle something once and for all'. That would indicate either Mahiru or Sato," Peko said. "But only Sato has knowledge of someone that was in the music room, about the text message that Natsumi sent to her brother."

"Which can only lead us to one conclusion. Natsumi made an appointment with Sato to meet with her in the music room, and Sato met with her- shortly before Natsumi died!" Tenko declared.

Sato's head snapped forward, her hair falling around her like a curtain. Mahiru placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Adzumi, are you okay?!"

"...Natsumi. Natsumi Natsumi Natsuuuuummiiii." Sato muttered.

"Uh… I think we might have broken Sato too hard," Tenko observed nervously.

"It would be problematic if she isn't mentally sound enough to confess her crimes," Peko said, watching Sato.

"You think I'm that one that's crazy?" Sato lifted her head, but at an angle. "From where I'm standing, it's this court that's crazy."

Tenko could feel her stomach clench. _There is something deeply wrong with Sato! Is this the weight of her murder finally getting to her?_

"Okay let's say that I did meet with Natsumi. We talked things out, after which I simply left the room and went on my way," Sato explained. "With Natsumi still alive after I left."

Byakuya smirked confidently. "Thus, the timeline of this crime is straightened out. Miss Sato and Miss Kuzuryu had their meeting, as noted by the latter's calendar. Sato left the crime scene, after which the defendant entered the music room for a separate matter. It is during this second meeting that the murder happened!"

"But- but- how did Miss Sato know about Natsumi's meeting with her brother, then?" Tenko asked desperately.

"That's simple. When I talked with Natsumi, I saw her texting with her brother," Sato said, smiling arrogantly. "That's all it was."

"Yet you did not think to mention this sooner. What a farce," Peko said in a frustrated tone.

"It seems as if all doubts have been cleared up in this trial," Judge Kirigiri said. "This has been a long trial, but we can finally bring it to a close."

_This is bad, this is really bad! If I can't think of anything, this trial really will come to an end! But what hasn't been explained by this point?_

The answer occurred to Tenko, and she saw that it couldn't be simpler.

"Defense, do you have any closing remarks?"

"I have remarks, alright! How can we possibly end this trial-" Tenko karate-chopped her bench. "When we still don't know what the murder weapon is, after all this time!"

Byakuya put a hand up to his mouth, gnawing on his fingernails. "And what do you expect these witnesses to know about the murder weapon?"

"If Sato is the murderer, then the weapon is going to be something that points to her alone," Tenko said. "If she insists on her innocence, she must explain why she couldn't have killed Natsumi in the music room!"

"If Adzumi can explain this, will you finally be satisfied," Mahiru said, looking Tenko in the eyes. "And leave her alone?"

"If I'm wrong, I will gladly acknowledge it, Mahiru," Tenko said, meeting her friend's gaze. "But I did not come this far to not arrive at the truth!"

"As this is the final issue that has not been cleared up in this trial, this will also be the final testimony," Judge Kirigiri said. "I ask that the defense and prosecution bring their best arguments to this."

"I have always given my all in this trial," Byakuya said smugly. "But I want to see what the defense considers their best."

Sato swayed back and forth. "Once I give this testimony, I will never have to hear about Natsumi again. Natsumi… Natsumi…"

_Even now, I don't know what this murder weapon could possibly be. But I must believe I can find it, so I can settle this case once and for all!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, at long last, the verdict will be rendered in this case. It's been a long road, and I am grateful to everyone that has walked it with me. See it through to the end. See you next time! Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promised that this chapter would be the end of the trial, so I refused to stop writing until I reached that point. Hence, this extra long chapter, for the best possible climax of this case. Enjoy, my readers!

Byakuya turned his attention towards the witness stand. "It is true, the murder weapon has yet to be identified in the course of this trial. However, I also believe that neither of these girls would be able to procure a weapon that they could then smuggle out."

"I don't care for your patronizing tone, Prosecutor Togami," Mahiru said crossly. "But I do agree that we couldn't have gotten a weapon."

"I believe that would go double for me," Sato added. "I'm a Reserve Course student, so I don't get the privileges that you Ultimates get."

"Thus, I would pose the following question to the defense." Byakuya pointed at Tenko. "Where, pray tell, did they get a weapon on such short notice?"

_I have no idea! I guess Mahiru could use her camera as a weapon, but she's holding it in front of her and it's not broken. I can't even begin to guess what Sato might have had with her._

Tenko saw Byakuya and the headmaster glare impatiently at her, and knew she had to provide some kind of explanation. "How is everyone so sure the weapon didn't come from the music room?"

" **STOP TALKING!** That is the exact wrong thing to say," Byakuya said in a patronizing tone. "Obviously, the music room would have been inspected first."

"How closely was it inspected? It's been the prosecution that insisted that the murder weapon must have come from the outside," Peko said. "It's possible something was overlooked."

Tenko found herself grateful, as they had inspected the music room and found nothing. Yet now, they could at least push this point.

"Then if we need to, we will explain very clearly how there was nothing in the music room," Mahiru said crossly. "This is the last testimony, right? Then this is the last we'll have to explain ourselves."

"So don't request anything else of us after," Sato said derisively. "This trial needs to end."

"I do agree with you that this trial needs to end. So give us your account, and I will do just that!"

**Witness Testimony**

**Weapon in the music room**

"In the first place, the music room doesn't have much that could be used as a weapon," Mahiru explained. "Maybe the piano, but that has no trace of blood."

"From what I've heard, there were signs of struggle in that room. Something about a broken window, and a smashed fish tank," Sato said. "Come to think of it, why is that even in the music room?"

"I think the Hope's Peak music club wanted to keep a pet fish, but they weren't very good at it," Mahiru said, sounding amused. "So now the empty tank just sits there."

"Either way, aside from the piano, I guess the other musical instruments could be considered weapons," Sato said, deep in thought. "Did anyone check those?"

Mahiru shook her head. "According to Ibuki, they lock away any instruments that aren't being used. The music room itself is usually locked regardless."

"Then that would seem to settle it. There is nothing in that music room that could have been used as a murder weapon." concluded Sato.

**End Testimony**

_This is what I was afraid of. Whatever Sato did to the murder weapon, it was clever enough so that no one could find it, no matter how hard we looked._

"The testimony seems pretty clear. Nothing in the crime scene could be the weapon, because nothing was meant to be used as a weapon," Judge Kirigiri said.

Byakuya smirked. "Exactly. This is the final, decisive evidence the prosecution will present. The weapon must belong to the defendant, brought in after Miss Sato left and likewise smuggled out by the defendant, who refused a body search."

"But over the course of the trial, we've uncovered a lot that Sato has been hiding!" Tenko countered. "So she could be hiding the real murder weapon!"

"Then prove this in your cross-examination, defense," Judge Kirigiri demanded. "Because I will pass my verdict after this testimony is examined in full."

_This is the final battle of this trial. I need to apply myself, and the principles of Neo Aikido, and strike at the weakest point!_

* * *

" **HOLD IT!** Yes, the music room can be locked. But it's been proven that people can get into it if they steal the key," Tenko pointed out. "So the other instruments could probably be taken if you tried!"

"Yeah, the key to the music room itself is kept in plain sight, and probably shouldn't be," Mahiru acknowledged. "But the key to the instruments is kept by a teacher, out of reach to any students."

"That the music room has lax security is deplorable," Byakuya said. "But they are at least sensible enough to keep the instruments safe."

"Then it couldn't have been an instrument," Tenko said, feeling cold sweat run down her back. _There goes one of the best ideas I had. Now what?_

"Even as familiar as I am with weapons, I can't think of what Sato might have used." Peko said, frustrated. "I see her point about being a Reserve Course student. It would give her limited access to any kind of weapon."

"But the moment we give up is the moment Kuzuryu gets a guilty verdict!" Tenko considered the testimony again.

 _I guess for now I should poke into anything that looks suspicious._ " **HOLD IT!** Something is still weird. Despite the fish tank having no fish, it still seemed to be full of stuff. It was spilled all over the music room."

"Hey, I don't know what the music club could have been thinking!" Mahiru exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "Maybe they wanted to try and keep another fish again. That's why the tank had all the usual stuff- water, gravel, algae."

_Huh? There's something weird here. It's not conclusive, but it should be worth exploring, right?_

" **OBJECTION!** " Tenko pulled out a photo of the crime scene. "I want everyone to look at the crime scene carefully."

"We can see that the victim died by the blow to the head, obviously," Byakuya scoffed. "There is no need to point it out again."

"No, look over here instead!" Tenko pointed over at the broken fish tank. "I see water and algae around the area. But for some weird reason, there is barely any gravel here!"

Byakuya observed Tenko for a moment, before saying, "Explain yourself at once."

"Look, for a fish tank, there needs to be enough pebbles to cover the bottom and then some, right? But in this crime scene, there are only a few pebbles on the floor," Tenko said. "So where did the rest of them go?"

"That's it? That's your big contradiction?" Byakuya said, looking at Tenko with pity. "Tell me, does it really matter if some fish tank gravel isn't there?"

"It does, because it's something that was removed from the crime scene!" Tenko insisted. "For all we know, the gravel could have had some trace of the culprit!"

"Or a trace of Natsumi." Peko suddenly said. "Thinking about it, it's never been conclusively answered why her head smelled of salt water."

"Peko, I thought it was agreed that the the aquarium tank couldn't be the murder weapon," Tenko said. "It's too large to be used effectively."

"I didn't think I'd see the defense contradicting with itself," Byakuya said, amused. "Adding onto it, the victim appears to have died instantly after being struck. Yet in the crime scene photo, the tank is nowhere near her."

"Yes, these are all facts we have established. They all raise one, crucial question." Peko indicated the broken tank again. "Why was there a need to remove the aquarium pebbles from the crime scene?"

Tenko considered this question. "If there was blood on the pebbles, that would mean they touched Natsumi's head at some point. We've never seen anything to indicate the culprit was injured- Sato's arm cut is from another day."

"But what would be the point of covering the victim's head in tiny pebbles and removing them from the crime scene after?" Byakuya asked impatiently.

"Pebbles on the victim's head… blood on them… removed after…" Tenko said, muttering to herself.

In Tenko's mind, words by Ibuki echoed in her head. _Well, I think that the crafty killer chose a weapon they could easily dispose of! Maybe something they already had on hand, that doesn't look like a weapon! That would explain why the wound is so weird!_

Tenko felt like she was on the verge of something big. _The culprit had something on their person that could be a murder weapon… that they could take away… the aquarium pebbles were taken away… covered in blood…_

"What if the killer had some kind of bag with them?" Tenko asked out loud. "They could have put the pebbles inside the bag, and taken it away with them?"

Peko's eyes widened. "Could it be? If the culprit put the aquarium gravel in a bag, then they could have used it as a blunt weapon. They could have struck Natsumi dead with the pebbles that way. It would explain everything about the head wound!"

On the witness stand, Sato staggered back a few steps, her head hanging limply.

"It would also explain why the gravel had to be taken away after! Too many questions would be raised if they were found covered in Natsumi's blood!" Tenko exclaimed.

" **STOP TALKING!** " Byakuya crossed his arms. "That is a clever enough theory, I admit. But can you prove that Natsumi had such a 'bag' with her to use in this fashion?"

_Hunting for a bag would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But maybe something Sato said or did could help?_

_"You're supposed to be in gym class right now, aren't you?"_

That statement rang in Tenko's mind. _Right, Sato was cutting class! But not because she wanted to, but because she had no choice. Because she told us that…_

"Hey Sato, did you ever file a theft report?" Tenko asked.

"Theft report? Why on earth would I file one of those?" Sato answered, sounding confused.

"For your swimsuit. The one you told us got stolen," Peko said, her eyes narrowing. "You didn't file a report?"

Mahiru clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh! Oh no!"

Tenko glared at Sato. "Mahiru's reaction just now told me everything! For a moment, you forgot to keep your story straight! If you didn't file a theft report for your swimsuit, that means it didn't get stolen!"

Sato clutched her stomach, glaring at Tenko. "Because of Natsumi's murder, filing the report slipped my mind, that's all!"

"Even after a few days after the murder? I find that hard to believe," Tenko said. "Besides, it seems like that it wasn't even on your mind earlier!"

"What are you even hoping to accomplish with this?!" Mahiru cried out. "What does it matter if Sato didn't file a theft report?"

"It matters if you consider her actions on that day. Sato knew Natsumi wanted to meet with her, so at around ten a.m. she went to the music room, carrying whatever she had on hand with her," Peko said. "I do not believe this was a premeditated murder, because if it was Sato would have had a proper weapon on her. More than likely, she and Natsumi got into another fight that turned violent. Only this time, instead of a cut, this fight turned fatal."

Tenko decided to let Peko do all the work, because the swordswoman was already on a roll. On the prosecution bench, Byakuya said, "You seem to be implying that one of the possessions Sato had on her was her swimsuit."

"She may have been on the way to gym class before the meeting. Regardless, after Sato committed the murder she must have been in a panic. Yet she has a surprisingly clever mind to her," Peko continued. "Sato decided to get rid of her swimsuit, so nothing would tie her to the murder. Likely, around this time Mahiru arrived in the music room as well, having encountered Mikan earlier."

"This is the part that I don't get," Tenko said, gazing over at Mahiru. "Upon seeing Natsumi's body, and Sato as the killer, why would you decide to hide everything?"

Mahiru glared at her erstwhile friend. "I'm not in the mood to answer dumb questions."

"I suppose we don't actually need your answer," Peko said coolly. "What happened next is clear: Mahiru and Sato schemed together to frame the murder on the You- on Fuyuhiko. They took advantage of the meeting with Ibuki and Hiyoko, and played out a fake murder."

"It almost worked, too. You almost got away with it. But now-" Tenko slammed her hands on her bench. "There is nowhere else to run, because it's been explained in full!"

Sato raised her head, wearing the smuggest expression on her face. "Okay, then show us the evidence. Otherwise, it's all just nonsense."

Suddenly, Tenko had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What evidence?"

"Why, none other than Miss Sato's swimsuit, filled with aquarium gravel and covered in blood," Byuakya said. "The decisive evidence you need to prove your claim."

"What?! Why would you expect us to have the swimsuit?" Tenko asked incredulously. "The murderer got rid of it to not get caught!"

"This entire trial, you claimed that Kuzuryu was innocent because he didn't have a murder weapon on him," Sato pointed out. "So I can claim that I'm innocent, and my swimsuit is gone because someone stole it."

"So I need to have the swimsuit on me? That's stupid!" Tenko yelled indignantly.

"We have reached an impasse, however. If the murder weapon truly can't be accounted for, then neither the defense or the prosecution can prove their case conclusively," Judge Kirigiri said. "Yet, this trial must have a verdict."

"It 'must' have a verdict?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Judge Kirigiri nodded. "This trial convened to find Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu guilty of his sister's murder. It must happen, for the sake of Hope's Peak Academy."

Tenko furiously slammed her hands on her bench. "So you're not even pretending it's not rigged anymore!"

"That's fine. I was getting sick of sitting here anyway." Fuyuhiko stood up from his defendant chair. "That green-haired bitch is the killer. This farce of a trial isn't needed."

"Kuzuryu, what are you doing?!" Tenko demanded.

"I'm going to take my revenge, of course. If they want to send me to jail no matter what, then I may as well drag Natsumi's killer to hell with me!"

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, at least to Tenko, as she watched Fuyuhiko walk towards Sato. Then Mahiru stepped in front of Sato, holding her arms out.

"Get out of my fucking way! This isn't about you!" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"This has everything to do with me!" Mahiru declared. "I swore to myself that I would protect Sato from anyone, and anything that would harm her!"

"Peko, do something to stop this!" Tenko pleaded. When she didn't get an answer, Tenko looked at the swordswoman. "Please get Kuzuryu back in his seat!"

It was as if Peko had gone deaf, because she didn't respond at all, instead watching Fuyuhiko.

"I wouldn't be so eager to commit senseless violence. Unless you want your face on the local news."

Everyone turned towards the voice that said this, to see Maki in the gallery, still holding up her camera. "From the very beginning, I didn't trust that any verdict rendered here would be enforced. So when today's trial started, I decided to livestream it. People all around the city are watching this. Including, I imagine, authorities interested in this trial's conclusion."

Judge Kirigiri glared at Maki. "You will be punished for this, Harukawa. If you don't cease this, you may even be expelled."

"Tell that to someone who cares." Maki stated bluntly.

"Okay, so you're filming this trial. It still won't mean anything, if the trial has no method to continue," Byakuya said. "You will be left filming dead air."

"It is true that I won't be filming for much longer," Maki said. "The defense has already won."

_Already won? Does she mean me? Does Maki see a way to prove Sato as a killer? Because the murder weapon turned out to be a dead end._

Fuyuhiko, who had stopped due to Maki's interruption, scowled. "If you are stalling for time, I'm not going to put up with it!"

_Maki risked expulsion to give me this final chance! Failing here means letting down everyone that put their faith in me these past few days! If there is a way to solve this murder…_

* * *

The world around Tenko seemed to fade away, as she saw the facts of the case laid out before.

_Think, Tenko, think! I can't prove Sato's guilt with the murder weapon. But Maki seems to think there is a way, so maybe there's something that was overlooked. It could be…_

Time of the crime

Fuyuhiko in the music room

The identity of the killer

_Wait a moment. Fuyuhiko went to the music room because Natsumi texted for him to come. We assumed that Natsumi texted that herself, but could that be wrong? What tells us more about that text message?_

Mahiru's camera

Sato's swimsuit

The message's send time

_If the text message was sent after the murder happened… that would mean it's impossible for Natsumi to have sent it! Then that would mean the killer sent the message instead, because…_

They needed to frame Fuyuhiko

Natsumi asked them to

To call the police

_I get it now! Sato must have texted Fuyuhiko, to lure him to the music room! After that, Mahiru locked him inside, and the deception was completed! This is how they would show Fuyuhiko as Natsumi's killer!_

_But I still need to find a way to prove Sato's guilt from all of this. I'm not an Ultimate Detective, but one of my classmates is. He talks about his cases in class, so maybe something I heard from there could help. What proves Sato is the killer is…_

She is a Reserve Course Student

She touched Natsumi's phone

She is too close to Mahiru

_My classmate talks about how those detective shows aren't all that realistic, but some parts of it are. I think in this case, all I have to do is ask the court to do one thing. Because-_

SATO'S FINGERPRINTS ARE STILL ON NATSUMI'S PHONE

_At last, I figured it out! This will be proof that Sato will have no way to deny, or hide from. So she will finally have no choice but to admit it all!_

* * *

Fuyuhiko turned back towards Sato "I'm not going to wait for another second. You are going to pay-!"

" **HOLD IT!** " Tenko shouted. "We still need to hear from Sato why she killed Natsumi in the first place!"

"I feel like a broken record, but I'll say it until you finally get it: I did not kill Natsumi," Sato said. "If there was proof that I did it, it would have been presented by now!"

"That proof does exist, but it hasn't been presented for a very simple reason," Tenko said. "Because there is a very simple assumption that caused us to overlook it!"

"Such proof exists? Because I still don't see it," Peko said, finally speaking even as she kept watching Fuyuhiko. "There doesn't seem to be a way to establish that the murder weapon is Sato's swimsuit."

"First of all, this proof is not related to the murder weapon," Tenko said. "It's related to something that we should have questioned more closely all along! **TAKE THAT**!"

"The victim's cell phone?" Judge Kirigiri asked curiously. "The crime scene photo does show her holding it."

"As the defense, I have a simple question." Tenko slammed her hands on the bench. "Can this phone be checked for fingerprints?"

"No!" Sato screamed, a shudder running up her body.

"As the prosecution, I could certainly ask for the phone to be checked for fingerprints," Byakuya said. "But what are you hoping to find?"

"The assumption we all made is that because the phone belongs to Natsumi, she texted her brother. But what if we had that wrong all along?" Tenko pointed at Sato. "What if Natsumi's killer used her phone to lure her brother to the crime scene?"

Peko's eyes widened. "Sato didn't plan for murder when she met with Natsumi. She wouldn't have thought to use gloves when handling the cellphone."

" **STOP TALKING!** I see how Miss Sato's fingerprints on the victim's phone could be conclusive evidence," Byakuya acknowledged. "But only if you can prove when she touched the phone."

"That's right! Since they were classmates, Natsumi could have let Adzumi borrow her phone!" Mahiru exclaimed, even as Sato swayed next to her. "It could have happened on any day."

Peko smacked the defense bench with her sword. "Even setting aside that Natsumi and Sato were feuding, it's been proven that Sato was in the music room at around the time of the crime. That day, it was the only period when Sato could have handled Natsumi's cellphone."

"And if Sato did use that phone to summon Kuzuryu to the music room to frame him…" Tenko recalled the model of phone Natsumi had. "Then her fingerprints would be in a specific place, somewhere they have no business being otherwise- the number keypad!"

Byakuya crossed his arms. "During the initial investigation, I was told to leave everything untouched, to preserve the evidence. But if solving this case requires checking it for fingerprints, then I can arrange that."

Mahiru's face went as pale as a sheet. "No, stop this! It can't- it can't end like this! Everything I've done up till now…"

Sato swayed in a distinctly unstable manner. "The murderer… Natsumi's killer… in the end, the one who did it…"

"It was none other than you, Adzumi Sato," Peko said. "You killed Natsumi, and when your fingerprints are found on her phone, it will be proven beyond a doubt."

"But the reason this wasn't proven earlier was because of you, Mahiru Koizumi! You helped Sato come up with a scheme to frame Kuzuryu for killing his own sister," Tenko continued. "You were willing to bury this truth, and have it be lost forever. But no more, because..."

Tenko slammed her left hand down at the same time Peko slammed down her right hand, and both girls drew their arms back at the same time, pointing at Mahiru and Sato and declaring-

"Your crimes have finally been dragged into the light of day!"

* * *

Sato continued swaying, seemingly unaware of anything happening around her. Mahiru faced her with a stricken expression. "I'm so sorry, Adzumi, I did everything I could."

Sato abruptly grabbed Mahiru by the shoulders, even as she kept swaying. "I killed Natsumi. I did it all for you, my sweet Mahiru."

"Adzumi, you're hurting me…" Mahiru said, wincing as she tried to get Sato's hands off.

"We don't have to listen to Natsumi's threats anymore! We don't have to keep watching over our shoulders!" Sato exclaimed gleefully. She started to spin in place, spinning Mahiru with her. The camera strap circled around both of them, forcing them close together.

"Adzumi, let go!" Mahiru pleaded.

"No more of pretending to not be hurt by Natsumi's vile insults! No more worrying about how she could hurt you, Mahiru! It's finally just the two of us!"

Sato tripped on Mahiru's feet, falling backwards onto the floor, before Mahiru's camera strap drags her down with her. "...Together...Forever…"

* * *

September 15

Hope's Peak Academy, Music Room

10: 40 a.m.

_"There you are! I've been so worri… ahhh! What happened here? Why is she dead?"_

_Mahiru stared in horror as she saw Natsumi, lying dead against the back wall of the music room, her head covered in blood._

_"It's such a shame, isn't it? I really did believe that just maybe, we could finally put everything behind us. But it looks like she was killed by her own big brother." Sato stood over Natsumi, holding her swimsuit. The swimsuit was bulging with aquarium gravel, and covered in blood._

_"Her big brother…? Wait, so you're saying that he's the killer, then?" Mahiru asked, catching onto what Sato was saying._

_"Yes. And you know what their family is like. Since I know too much, they're probably going to come after me. You'll protect me, right?" Sato touched the scar on arm, from Natsumi's attack a few days ago._

_"...Yes, I will. I'll do whatever it takes to save you." Mahiru knew, in that moment, there'd be no going back._

* * *

"From the beginning, all I wanted was to protect Sato," Mahiru said, looking at the ground. "I knew that she would be in danger. From getting caught and arrested, but also because of Natsumi's family. Once they found out what happened, they would come after her. I had to stop that, by any means."

Sato scoffed. "And look what happened. That mindless thug was going to attack me in the middle of a packed courtroom. Now do you see why he has to be put away?"

Fuyuhiko clenched his fists. "Does it occur to you that none of this would have happened if you'd just left Natsumi alone in the first place?"

"That was never an option in the first place." Sato gripped her arm scar. "Do you want to know how I got this? Natsumi was in the middle of one of her rants against Mahiru, then she took out her switchblade and started swinging it around."

"Sato stepped in front of me, and before I could stop it her arm was bleeding. Natsumi ran from us after that," Mahiru said. "Later, Natsumi texted Sato, telling her to meet in the Hope's Peak Academy music room the next day."

"I didn't know what Natsumi wanted, but after pulling a knife on Mahiru I had to go. When I entered the music room…"

* * *

_"You actually came. After what happened yesterday you'd have to be either brave or stupid."_

_"I only came because I wanted to end things between us once and for all," Sato said angrily. "Don't ever come near me or Mahiru again."_

_"Wait, Adzumi!" Natsumi fidgeted, looking off to the side. After a while, she said, "I just wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about Mahiru anymore."_

_"What exactly are you saying?" Sato asked, narrowing her eyes at her erstwhile friend._

_"Mahiru won't be any kind of threat or competition to me anymore," Natsumi answered, still looking at something else. "I'm going to personally make sure of it."_

What is Natsumi saying? Is she going to hurt Mahiru? Or maybe even kill her? _Sato found herself taking slow steps towards Natsumi._ I need to stop her right now.

_"And so I called you here to-" Natsumi stopped as she felt Sato's hands close around her neck. "Hey, what are you doing?!"_

_"I'm putting an end to you! So you can't hurt us ever again!" Sato screamed, tightening her grip._

_"Wait, you don't understand!" Natsumi cried out, panicked._

_"You can't lay a finger on my Mahiru ever again!" * **crash** *_

* * *

"When I came to my senses, I saw Natsumi unconscious on the ground. I also saw that during the struggle, I'd knocked over the fish tank," Sato explained. "When I saw the aquarium gravel on the floor, I got an idea. I had brought my swimsuit with me because I had gym class soon. But instead, I packed it full of the pebbles, and… you figured out the rest."

"You were only trying to protect me," Mahiru said, putting her arm around Sato's waist. "Even after Natsumi threatened me to your face."

"...Wait a moment. Something doesn't add up here," Peko said. "Why did Natsumi feel a need to set up a meeting with you to threaten Mahiru?"

"Why have the meeting in the Hope's Peak music room at all? That seems like an odd place for a Reserve Course student to think of," Byakuya added.

 _Why did Natsumi want to meet in the music room, of all places? The only thing not under lock is…_ Tenko let out a gasp. "Is that really why? That would be tragic beyond belief!"

"Is there something further you wish to add, defense?" Judge Kirigiri asked.

"Can I see the crime scene photo one last time?" When it was presented, Tenko immediately saw what she was afraid of. "The music room has that piano."

"Piano? Why are you bringing that up?" Sato asked, confused.

"Because when I visited Natsumi's room, I saw that one of her possessions was a small keyboard," Tenko said. "And when I asked Fuyuhiko about it, he told me that Natsumi had recently taken up piano playing."

Mahiru realized it next, hugging herself as she started to tremble. "Then did Natsumi call a meeting to…?"

Tenko nodded. "Considering what Sato claims Natsumi said, I think the meeting was for a different reason. I think she wanted to tell her former friend that she wasn't going to do photography anymore, and was going to become a pianist. That's the only reason Natsumi would want to meet in that specific room!"

"You can't know that!" Sato cried out. "You can't say for sure what Natsumi might have been thinking!"

Peko crossed her arms, her expression pensive. "Perhaps. No one can ever say for sure what Natsumi might have been thinking. And because of you, Natsumi will never be able to explain herself."

Sato let out a choked cry, sinking onto her knees. "...you idiot. You should have just said what you wanted in the first place…"

Fuyuhiko, in all of this, hadn't returned to his defendant chair. He directed his gaze at Mahiru. "I have one more question for you."

"What is it?" Mahiru asked, still not looking up from the floor.

"In all the time I've known you, you kept talking about how you wanted to 'take a picture of our real smiles', and how you wanted to be friends with all your classmates, even 'unreasonable ones' like me. Was that nothing but bullshit? Did you really see me as some kind of 'mindless thug' this entire time?"

At first, Mahiru didn't answer, closing her eyes. Then, as tears leaked out of her eyes and flowed down her face, she slowly shook her head.

* * *

"Prosecutor Togami has submitted the fingerprinting test. As the defense claimed, Miss Sato's fingerprints have been found on the victim's phone, primarily on the number pad," Judge Kirigiri said. "Adzumi Sato and Mahiru Koizumi have been detained, to await the decision of the local police. But in my discussion with them, it seems the girls will be charged with second degree murder and acessory to murder, respectively."

"So, after such a long battle, it's finally over," Peko said softly. "Natsumi's killer has been apprehended, and now she will face the consequences of what she's done."

"Of course, I could never have imagined that this unofficial trial, recruiting Ultimates from the student body to conduct it, would have such a stunning result," Judge Kirigiri continued. "When I put forth that campaign to recruit the defense, I did make a promise. Tenko Chabashira?"

Tenko looked up at the judge, even as her heart seemed to be stuck in her throat.

"As the headmaster of Hope's Peak, I hereby confer onto you the title of Ultimate Defender," Judge Kirigiri intoned solemnly. "You have earned it through your ceaseless, passionate defense this trial."

Tenko felt a distinct lack of reaction to this news. _Right, chasing that title was the entire reason I took on this case, I'd completely forgotten. But now that I have it, the title feels… hollow and dirty._

"I for one am glad that the defense finally caught up," Byakuya said coolly. "I, of course, predicted the exact course of this trial. But I had to let the defense do some work."

"He's never going to admit he just lost, is he?" Tenko said dryly.

"It's not like his opinion matters," Peko quipped. "We know what we've done here today."

Fuyuhiko took the witness stand, facing Judge Kirigiri.

"I am going to hand down the final verdict of this trial. But before I do, is there anything you'd wish to say about this case."

Fuyuhiko let out an irritated sigh. "Just get on with it already."

"I suppose you would have the most reason to be impatient. Then for the murder of Natsumi Kuzuryu this court finds the defendent, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu…"

NOT GUILTY

Cheers and applause erupted in the room, as confetti fell from the sky. Tenko looked behind herself to see the ones responsible were Ibuki and Mikan, with the former throwing confetti everywhere.

Even as this happened around her, a single question echoed around Tenko's head. _What is it I've accomplished here today?_

"This trial is now adjourned." Judge Kirigiri struck his bench with his gavel, signaling the end of the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: With that, this long trial is finally over. But the story has a little more plot left to wrap up, so I will write one last chapter to focus on what everyone is going to do, now that the verdict has been passed. See you next time! Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the epilogue for this story. Wrapping up a few final plot points, before saying goodbye to this story. Enjoy, my readers!

September 18

Hope's Peak Academy Legal department, Defendant Lobby

2:00 p.m.

"Maki, I really want to know… what is it I've done today?" Tenko asked.

"Hard to say. It may be a long time until we see the full repercussions of this trial," Maki answered honestly. "But you stuck by your convictions until the very end, Tenko. Whatever else happens, no one can take that away from you."

"I wouldn't have come this far without everyone that helped me. And that includes you, Maki!" Tenko exclaimed. "You had no reason to be involved in any of this, but you still helped me through all of this! I can't find the words to express how grateful I am!"

Maki waved away the compliments modestly. "It would have pissed me off to let the headmaster have his way. But your client is probably going to be here soon, so I should be on my way." On that note, Maki left the room. Not long after, Peko and Fuyuhiko entered, with the former approaching Tenko.

Peko didn't say anything at first, fidgeting anxiously. "Truth be told, when I first went looking for defense, it was so the person would be a seat warmer and I would have a pretense to be in the courtroom and help Fuyuhiko. I didn't care who the defense would be."

"I understand that you wanted to save Fuyuhiko, and I'm glad that I could help as much as I could," Tenko said sincerely. "But you really didn't need to come back to talk to me."

"No, there is something I wanted to tell you, I'm just having trouble finding the words. Tenko, I am…" A wide smile spread across Peko's face. "Truly grateful for all that you've done for my Young Master. There were times that I was unsure if the rigged trial could be overcome. But you never once gave up, and I will never forget this service."

Peko's smile melted the conflicted feelings that had been storming inside of Tenko. _Is this smile what I've been striving for all along? Even if I don't like Kuzuryu personally, Peko cares deeply about him._

"I mean, you were making sure I didn't stop when I was having doubts about the case," Tenko pointed out. "This is your victory as much as it's mine!"

"I am only fulfilling the duty I always have. But I suppose I can accept a shared victory," Peko said, still smiling. "I am glad I decided to trust you with the Young Master's defense."

"Enough with the 'Young Master' crap already, Peko," Fuyuhiko said. "But I do want to say a few words to my defense."

Tenko made an effort to control her facial expression, to listen to whatever Fuyuhiko had to say.

"Chabashira, was it? Your defense these past few days has been many things. Mainly ramshackle, panicked, on the verge of falling apart multiple times-"

"If you don't stop with the compliments, someone might get the wrong idea," Tenko said sarcastically.

"Let me finish. Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised that some random fucking person wouldn't be very good in a court. Still, you did get the Not Guilty verdict in the end," Fuyuhiko said. "And I do owe you for that, Chabashira."

Then, Fuyuhiko did something unexpected, as he bowed his head to Tenko. "And on my honor as the Ultimate Yakuza, I will find a way to pay you back!"

"You really don't have to do that!" Tenko said quickly. "We kind of ended up stuck with each other, so now that the case is over we don't have to talk with each other again. Let's call it even, alright?"

Fuyuhiko lifted his head, an amused grin on his face. "The Kuzuryu clan is probably going to summon you, to thank you in person. Apparently, they were watching from that live stream your classmate was broadcasting."

 _I'm in the crosshairs of an actual Yakuza clan? Great, I guess this is just my life now_.

"So think of something you want and let me know," Fuyuhiko continued. "If you want to avoid dealing with a big hassle, that's going to be the way to do it."

"Congratulations on getting off, Fuyuhiko!" Ibuki shouted, suddenly right next to him. "I'd shower you with more confetti, but I ran out!"

"Could you not shout right into my fucking ear?!" Fuyuhiko asked, shooting Ibuki an annoyed glare.

"I'm glad that everything worked out too," Mikan said, who had followed behind Ibuki. "But, I'm also sad that Mahiru ended up being arrested."

All of a sudden, the good mood in the room vanished. Mikan's face fell as she realized what she had said. "Oh no, I shouldn't have brought that up! I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's something that we have to face," Tenko said, clenching her fists. "Mahiru and Sato… it can't be denied that they caused a lot of suffering these past few days!"

"My classmate wanted to protect someone precious to her. That's what you said before," Fuyuhiko said. "Don't get me wrong, I am never going to forgive her or that green-haired bitch that killed my sister. I think they're getting exactly what they deserve."

"But Mahiru is still our classmate and friend. We can't turn our back on all the good memories we shared before now," Ibuki, unusually serious. "Whatever else happened in court today, I'll be waiting for the day she comes back!"

"As for Adzumi Sato, being convicted of murder means she's going to be put away for a long time," Peko said. "When she comes out, she will forever carry her crime."

"Life doesn't wrap up in a tidy little bow," Fuyuhiko said. "That's the harsh reality of it all, so you have to learn how to face it from here on, Chabashira."

_It wouldn't have been right for Mahiru to have pinned Kuzuryu for the death of his sister. But I still feel terrible for getting her convicted as an accomplice. I guess that's a contradiction of my feelings._

"This will be a day I think about for a long time," Tenko admitted. "But I can't doubt what I've done. I won't regret helping Peko or Kuzuryu!"

"If that's the decision you've made, then stick to it," Fuyuhiko said, his tone serious. "That's a lesson I've learned the hard way, myself."

"Umm, if everyone is done talking, then could we get out of here?" Mikan suggested meekly. "We need to celebrate Fuyuhiko's Not Guilty verdict."

"I don't do parties," Fuyuhiko said, crossing his arms. "Especially not with annoying classmates."

"Well, just because you've said that, I've decided you have no choice but to attend," Tenko said. "Peko, will you help me take him out to actually enjoy himself?"

"An occasion as special as this does deserve a celebration," Peko said, amused. "Let us be on our way."

"Hey, wait a fucking second-!"

_That's how this case ended, with me and Peko literally dragging Kuzuryu to his own celebration party. All of us, with Ibuki and Mikan, celebrated for the rest of the day._

_My first case as a defense attorney, and up until now the last._

**Three months later**

"...That's everything that happened. That's why I'm not sure I could help you, Miss Kirigiri."

Kyoko, the original Ultimate Detective, considered Tenko's words. "You do remind me a bit of your classmate, Miss Chabashira. Both of you have been confronted with the reality of the truth."

"What reality would that be?" Tenko asked.

"The truth is not inherently good or inherently bad. It is neutral, waiting to be found by whoever seeks it," Kyoko said. "I have spent my life seeking the truth."

"I don't think I'm suited to find the truth," Tenko said, sinking into her chair. "Even now, I still see my former friend's eyes looking at me with hurt."

"Of course, I will not force you. I could find another to serve as my defense," Kyoko said evenly. "But I don't think I will find anyone better than the Ultimate Defender."

"That's a meaningless title anyways!" Tenko snapped. "I would defend you even if I didn't have it!"

At that, Kyoko smirked. "I agree, my father's titles are meaningless, unless you give them meaning. Your words told me all I need to know, Miss Chabashira. You are the defense I need for this case."

"If you really want me, then the least I can do is believe in you. I will take on your case, Miss Kirigiri!" Tenko declared. _I didn't think I'd ever step into a courtroom again. But as long as someone needs me, I have a feeling that I'll keep going back!_

* * *

Deep within the compound of the Kuzuryu clan, there was now an altar for Natsumi. The altar always had fresh flowers, and it was not spoken out loud who left them. But everyone knew, all the same.

Peko watched Fuyuhiko swap out the flowers, before lighting incense for his sister. For a while, he stood there, his eyes firmly on the portrait.

_Even now, I can't express how sorry I am that I couldn't save you, Natsumi. But at least, I could make sure your killer was put away. I can watch over your brother._

Of course, she also couldn't help but think of the other person that helped accomplish this. Perhaps that was the reason Peko whispered to herself, "What would you have thought of Tenko if you had met her, Natsumi? Would you have been friends?"

"Eh, it wasn't any of my business who my sister spends time with," Fuyuhiko said, having heard Peko. "But that girl might have been acceptable."

Peko smiled to herself. "Speaking of friends, Ibuki wants us to listen to one of her new music tracks. If we don't show up she'll just track us down, so could we find an excuse for Ibuki to not play her music?"

"Ugh, do I really have to hang out with my classmates more," Fuyuhiko groaned, although his words were belied by a grin on his face. "Mikan will probably be there too, so at least we should go and stop her from embarrassing herself."

The events of three months ago had been a tragedy, but it looked like some good had come of it. Peko had her own invitation to come along from Ibuki, as a classmate and friend. It looked like both she and Fuyhiko were getting pulled along, changing little by little, and she was content with it.

* * *

"You took my Big Sis away from me."

Hiyoko lay out a spread of photos before herself. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer had seen better days, her hair haphazardly tied into messy pigtails, and her face red and blotchy.

The pictures in front of her were of Tenko Chabashira and Peko Pekoyama. Hiyoko took out a knife, and slashed across the photos, again and again and again.

"You took my Big Sis away from me, and I'm going to make you pay!" Hiyoko screamed. "No matter how long it takes, I will make you suffer, and suffer!"

* * *

The life of Adzumi Sato had taken a significant turn for the worse. After months of protective custody, she had been tried and found guilty of Natsumi's murder. Her sentence ended up being ten years.

An entire decade, left to rot in a prison cell. She hadn't been able to see Mahiru since she was arrested either. It was hard to feel more like a failure, but there was nothing to do about it. Today, Sato would be transferred to prison, and to the cell that would be her new home.

As Sato entered her cell, she looked up to give her new cellmate to give an obligatory greeting, before being greeted by a familiar mop of red hair.

"Mahiru?! What are you doing here?"

"Being an Ultimate gives you some pull. I used what little I had left to arrange this," Mahiru said, sitting in her bunk. "I didn't want to leave you, Adzumi."

"But I'm the reason you ended up here in the first place," Sato said miserably. "I never wanted this."

"I heard about your sentence. I'm here for five years, so about half of that," Mahiru said. "So I don't want to leave by your side for a second! I'm just as much to blame for what happened as you. So we may as well get through this punishment together."

Mahiru reached over, and grasped Sato's hand. Sato couldn't help but give it a squeeze. "But what's going to happen when you have to leave, and I'm still stuck here for another five years?"

"I'll wait for you. However long, I'll wait until the day you get out," Mahiru said firmly. "No matter what direction life will take after we get out of the prison, I will always be with you."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This marks the end of Turnabout Twilight. I wrote this as a standalone story, to be enjoyed on it's own. So I hope everyone enjoyed this new twist on the Twilight Syndrome Murder case. See you next time! Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> From the start, I wanted Turnabout Twilight to have an outsider as the viewpoint character, to offer a different perspective on the events. Why Tenko Chabashira? Because her connection with certain characters involved in this will test her in a way I feel her character has never been tested before. So cheer for her as she tries to unravel this mystery! 
> 
> What is the Summer of Pekoshira? It's an umbrella term for a series of works I will write that focus on the interactions between Tenko Chabashira and Peko Pekoyama, platonic, romantic, and everything in between. In the case of Turnabout Twilight, their interactions when they meet for the first time, and learn about each other. 
> 
> See you next time! Please review.


End file.
